


Kinda Bad

by SpaceDragon435



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ... actually a lot of angst, 97 line, Actual plot, ChinaLine, F/M, Gay, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Kinda, M/M, Memes, Mentions of attempted rape, Multi, Polyamory, Sexuality Confusion, Slow Burn, gc, it's complicated - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, lol sorry, many memes, meanie, meanie couple, mentions of anxiety attacks, mentions of depression, some angst later on, vkook, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 47,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDragon435/pseuds/SpaceDragon435
Summary: '97 Line' group chat fanficAka: Jungkook joins a new college/university in America and is dragged into the Asian Society Club where he meets the 97 line. Things go as well as you might expect





	1. Chapter 1

**Jungkook**

Okay but like. Magic 

                               

**Yugyeom**

Hello to u as well

 

**Jungkook**

F u c k i ng magic

 

**Yugyeom**

???? Care to explain what exactly is maic

 

**Yugyeom**

*magic

 

**Jungkook**

Guess who just got accepted in2 university

 

**Yugyeom**

Okay Jungkook I kno u studied in the uk but be nice enough to say college cause I get confused

 

**Jungkook**

C O L L E G E

 

**Yugyeom**

Thanks <3

 

**Yugyeom**

Also, CONGRATS! U TOTALLY DESERVED IT

 

**Jungkook**

I kno right!

 

**Jungkook**

But somehow it gets even better

 

**Yugyeom**

?

 

**Jungkook**

I got into a uni (COLLEGE) in America

 

**Yugyeom**

!!

 

**Yugyeom**

THATS SO COOL! We’ll be able to see eachother so much more now! 

 

**Yugyeom**

U kno.

 

**Yugyeom**

cuz we would live in the same country

 

**Jungkook**

True

 

**Jungkook**

I’d say a lot more…

 

**Jungkook**

A lot lot more ;)

 

**Yugyeom**

Should I b scared?

 

**Jungkook**

Very

 

**Yugyeom**

Uh oh

 

**Jungkook**

The uni (COLLEDGEDE) I got into is called Browing College

 

**Jungkook**

As in

 

**Jungkook**

Ur college

 

**Jungkook**

Where u study

 

**Yugyeom**

SDP’FOJ;GEIHLJ

 

**Yugyeom**

Holy shit kook u got into MY schoo???!!!!!!!

 

**Jungkook**

Hell yea I did

 

**Yugyeom**

That is so fucking cool I’m so happy!! WOOO!

 

**Jungkook**

WOO

 

**Jungkook**

AND

 

**Yugyeom**

Theres MORE!?

 

**Jungkook**

I also get to choose which room I use since I’m joining kinda late, and I can pick anyone that doesnt have a roomate

 

**Yugyeom**

aww but i liked having a room to myself :(

 

**Yugyeom**

I’m just messing, FUCK YEAH! BITCH GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

 

**Jungkook**

xD I’m coming over next Wednesday btw so u need to pick me up at the airport because I cannot drive

 

**Yugyeom**

You?? Can??? Drive??? Tho???

 

**Jungkook**

Not on the right side of the road tho like u HEATHENS

 

**Jungkook**

Plus I do not have car

 

**Yugyeom**

Tru

 

**Yugyeom**

Course I’ll pick u up, we havent seen eachother in person for like a month so It’ll be nice 2 catch up offline

 

**Jungkook**

Tru dat

 

**Jungkook**

Also u gotta help me get settled in because I will get LOST

 

**Yugyeom**

U want me to buy u a leash?

 

**Yugyeom**

Wait no

 

**Jungkook**

Kinky

 

**Yugyeom**

Stop

 

**Jungkook**

;;;)))

 

**Yugyeom**

Cease and desist

 

**Jungkook**

But seriously, Itll be cool to have a fresh start

 

**Yugyeom**

Oh I’ll totally have to introduce u to my friends

 

**Jungkook**

Traitor

 

**Yugyeom**

I can have more than 1 friend u yandere

 

**Jungkook**

no u cant

 

**Jungkook**

u can only love me

 

**Yugyeom**

No

 

**Jungkook**

:(

 

**Yugyeom**

I’ll have 2 clear a space for u in my room now cause I was using the spare bed as a wardrobe for my friend

 

**Jungkook**

The fashionista?

 

**Yugyeom**

Yep

 

**Yugyeom**

Since he and his roomate dont have enugh space in their room he uses mine 4 his projects which is annoying but I have 2 be a Good Friend u kno

 

**Jungkook**

I hear ya

 

**Yugyeom**

In fact I can introduce u 2 as well since ull be able to meet eachother!

 

**Yugyeom**

Jeez thats so weird to think about

 

**Jungkook**

Yeah it actually is

 

**Yugyeom**

Hey, slightly unrelated but would u object to being invited 2 a gc?

 

**Jungkook**

gc?

 

**Yugyeom**

Group chat

 

**Jungkook**

Uh no? W/who?

 

**Yugyeom**

My friends dumbass

 

**Yugyeom**

From the asian society

 

**Jungkook**

Oh yeah

 

**Jungkook**

Do u even have any english friends

 

**Yugyeom**

I have some

 

**Yugyeom**

Mostly in my classes tho

 

**Jungkook**

I like how when you joined uni u went, ah ha, i am asian, u r asian, we are now friends

 

**Yugyeom**

P much yea xD

 

**Jungkook**

And ur friends are all ur age?

 

**Yugyeom**

Yep. all born in 1997

 

**Jungkook**

Which is y I am invited

 

**Yugyeom**

Well yea

 

**Yugyeom**

It kinda happened by accident at 1st since three of us realised we were all born in the same year but then it kinda kept happening

 

**Yugyeom**

Now we have a 97 line chat

 

**Yugyeom**

And u were born in 1997

 

**Yugyeom**

Ergo

 

**Yugyeom**

I must force u to join

 

**Yugyeom**

Whether u want 2 or not

 

**Jungkook**

Good thing I lowkey want to

 

**Yugyeom**

Just lowkey?

 

**Jungkook**

It is still a gc full of strangers u kno

 

**Yugyeom**

I’m not a stranger :c

 

**Jungkook**

True

 

**Jungkook**

But THEY are

 

**Yugyeom**

Theyre good people. I think youll get along w/them

 

**Jungkook**

If u say so

 

**Yugyeom**

I do say so

 

**Jungkook**

Anyway I have to pack so I’ll talk 2 u later okay? Probs on facebook since I have to cancel my mobile plan now, so I will have no free texts or anything

 

**Yugyeom**

Ah, makes sense

 

**Yugyeom**

Ttyl Kook

 

**Jungkook**

Cya


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkooks on a plane

**Jungkook**

Yo

 

**Jungkook**

Got my new plan

 

**Yugyeom**

Bout time

 

**Yugyeom**

Where r u

 

**Jungkook**

On the plane

 

**Yugyeom**

Damn ur so close its so weird to think that u wont be leaving this time

 

**Jungkook**

Yeah it is

 

**Yugyeom**

So hows the plane food

 

**Jungkook**

Dunno I just got on

 

**Yugyeom**

U have not taken off yet??

 

**Jungkook**

Nope

 

**Yugyeom**

Well damn y u even talking 2 me then I wanna kno about the plane food

 

**Jungkook**

Y u wanna kno about the plane food so bad?

 

**Yugyeom**

Dont ask stupid questions

 

**Jungkook**

I am Concerned

 

**Yugyeom**

:)

 

**Jungkook**

So wuu2?

 

**Yugyeom**

Hanging w/a couple guys

 

**Jungkook**

Who?

 

**Yugyeom**

Guys from my dance class

 

**Jungkook**

97 line?

 

**Yugyeom**

No, just some english dudes

 

**Jungkook**

Ah

 

**Jungkook**

I like how we just call them english dudes

 

**Yugyeom**

Well they call us chinese dudes so u kno

 

**Jungkook**

True

 

**Yugyeom**

Like bitch I aint even chinese what the hell u talking bout

 

**Jungkook**

xD

 

**Jungkook**

Just something u gotta deal with I guess

 

**Yugyeom**

True dat

 

**Jungkook**

T A K I NG  OFFFF

 

**Yugyeom**

Dont die

 

**Jungkook**

stop telling me to not chase my dreams

 

**Yugyeom**

Stop™

 

**Jungkook**

eeueererugh my ears popped help me

 

**Yugyeom**

No

 

**Yugyeom**

Suffer

 

**Jungkook**

D:

 

**Yugyeom**

>;3

 

**Jungkook**

Ur a cold bitch u kno that

 

**Yugyeom**

xD

 

**Yugyeom**

Ok so the group chat

 

**Jungkook**

Ye?

 

**Yugyeom**

U in?

 

**Jungkook**

Sure

 

**Yugyeom**

Ok I'll add u real quick

 

**Jungkook**

W8 now?

 

**Yugyeom**

Uh yeah y?

 

**Jungkook**

Nothing it just seems kinda sudden

 

**Yugyeom**

Oh

 

**Yugyeom**

U wanna wait?

 

**Jungkook**

I dunno

 

**Jungkook**

Maybe wait till I get settled in?

 

**Yugyeom**

Sure

 

**Jungkook**

Thanks

 

**Yugyeom**

No prob

 

**Jungkook**

I'll tell u when I'm ready

 

**Yugyeom**

Sounds awesome, and dont worry, there is no rush

 

**Jungkook**

Anyway I'm gonna sleep now so I'll have to ttyl

 

**Yugyeom**

Ah yes. Sink into the Void™

 

**Jungkook**

Goodnight Yugyeom

 

**Yugyeom**

Let the Void™ take u 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there

**Yugyeom**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Jungkook**

???

 

**Jungkook**

Pls say ur dying

 

**Yugyeom**

That would be better than this ngl

 

**Jungkook**

Damn that bad huh?

 

**Yugyeom**

Yup

 

**Jungkook**

U gonna tell me what it is?

 

**Yugyeom**

U mean my psychic powers r not working for u?

 

**Yugyeom**

Darn

 

**Jungkook**

Wait... wait

 

**Jungkook**

I'm feeling something

 

**Jungkook**

You

 

**Jungkook**

You....

 

**Jungkook**

You want food

 

**Yugyeom**

...

 

**Yugyeom**

freaky

 

**Yugyeom**

Ur right

 

**Jungkook**

Awesome

 

**Yugyeom**

Seriously tho

 

**Yugyeom**

I have so much homework already and Ive only been at classes for like a month jesus

 

**Jungkook**

Ah

 

**Jungkook**

Arent u a dance major?

 

**Yugyeom**

Yeah but 1) We still get hw for that. 2) I also take mathematics as a minor

 

**Jungkook**

Oh shit yes u do

 

**Yugyeom**

I can't believe u forgot that

 

**Jungkook**

Well I'm SORRY that I cant remember EVERYTHING about u

 

**Yugyeom**

U should be

 

**Jungkook**

I start in like a few days so u kno

 

**Yugyeom**

U finally finished unpacking?

 

**Jungkook**

THE ONLY REASON IT TOOK SO LONG WAS BECAUSE WHEN I INVITED U OVER TO HELP U LAY ON THE GROUND FOR 2 WHOLE HOURS

 

**Yugyeom**

I was tired

 

**Jungkook**

YOU ALSO ATE ALL THE TAKEOUT

 

**Yugyeom**

I am a growing boi

 

**Jungkook**

U are literally unbelieveable

 

**Yugyeom**

I kno ;)

 

**Jungkook**

I dont even wanna be in ur gc now

 

**Yugyeom**

GASP Nuuuuu u gotta!

 

**Yugyeom**

U must complete the 97 line!

 

**Jungkook**

Well now I dont want to

 

**Yugyeom**

D:

 

**Yugyeom**

I'll buy u lamb skewers

 

**Jungkook**

...

 

**Jungkook**

Fine

 

**Yugyeom**

YAY! :D

 

**Yugyeom**

So I can add u now?

 

**Jungkook**

Sure go ahead

 

**Yugyeom**

Awesome give me a min

 

**Jungkook**

k


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mess begins

**Kinda Bad**

_EEEAAASY has added 'Bunny' to the group chat: Kinda Bad_

**Bunny:** Bunny? Really?

 **EEEAAASY:** Meh, it suits u just go w/it

 **EEEAAASY:** Okay everyone, this is Jungkook, english name = Justin, he's an art major and just joined college/university. So basically we're adopting him into our asian society everyone cool w/that?

 **DK:** I don't mind it. Hi! Nice to meet you Justin/Jungkook, which do you want to be called?

 **Bunny:** Jungkook, Justin is for my english friends that cant pronounce my name

 **DK:** Who…

 **DK:** Who can't pronounce Jungkook???

 **Bunny:** You'd be surprised. I went to school with this kid called Charlie and he spelled my name Jungcook on every single project we did together

 **DK:** Oh my god

 **DK:** That’s both really sad and also gold

 **Bunny:** Glad you think so...??

 **DK:** Oh, I'm Seokmin, english name is Sam. I'm majoring in music, singing in particular.

 **Bunny:** Really? That sounds cool. I wanted to do singing but I chose dance instead.

 **DK:** Oh! Minghao does dance as a major! You 2 might get along

 **EEEAAASY:** Hey I do dance as well dont 4get me

 **EEEAAASY:** Where is everyone btw?

 **DK:** Dunno. Just me on online at the moment

 **Bunny:** How many people are in this chat??

 **DK:** Including you? Now there is 7 of us

 **Bunny:** And you're all in the asian society?

 **DK:** Yep, how we met actually

 **DK:** Except Mingyu, Mingyu just joined our uni so he doesn't really know anyone, but hes been on this group chat for a while now

 **Bunny:** Cool

 **Bunny:** Also yay! You say uni as well!

 **DK:** Lol yeah I studied traditional English/aka british

 **EEEAAASY:** Weirdos

 **Dabdab:** Whattup bitches the party has arrived!

 **EEEAAASY:** Eyyyyy

 **Dabdab:** Eyyyyyyyyyy

 **Bunny:** Eyyyy???

 **Dabdab:** Uh who u?

 **EEEAAASY:** Scroll up Bam

 **Dabdab:** K

 **Dabdab:** Ohhhhhh! Hi Jungkook, nice to meet u! I'm Bambam

 **Bunny:** Bambam?

 **Dabdab:** I'm Thai and no 1 can pronounce my name.

 **Bunny:** Thanks that explains…

 **Bunny:** Well nothing really

 **DK:** XD

 **Dabdab:** It was a nickname I got in my American high school cuz no1 could say my name right so I kept it

 **Bunny:** Oh word

 **Bunny:** What u majoring in?

 **Dabdab:** Fashion design

 **Bunny:** Oh yeah I remember Yug metionning that actually! U must be the friend he goes on about all the time

 **Dabdab:** Awwww! U talk about me Yug!?!? xxxoxoxox

 **EEEAAASY:** Yeah 2 complain when u left all ur clothes on my spare bed

 **Dabdab:** Wow rude

 **EEEAAASY:** THERE WAS SO MUCH GLITTER WHY DO U NEED SO MANY SPARKLES!?

 **Dabdab:** **:** c i like glitter

 **EEEAAASY:** And I like having the bed clean

 **The8:**  rekt

 **DK:** Hey Minghao

 **The8:**  sup. hey new guy

 **Bunny:** Hey, you're Minghao I'm guessing? Are you Chinese?

 **The8:**  well done u can read. And yes

 **Dabdab:** Haooooooo stop being saaaaaavaaaaaage

 **EEEAAASY:** He will and cannot be stopped

 **EEEAAASY:** He is officially in ThugHao™ mode

 **Bunny:** ???

 **The8:**  ugh

 **The8:**  fine

 **The8:** Im Minghao, english name Matt. I'm majoring in dance atm and doing a second course of nutrition at the same time. so I'm usually swamped w/work

 **Bunny:** Oh cool. I’m taking a dance minor as well so we can be partners

 **The8:**  awesome, we should have a dance off

 **Bunny:** Like you could beat me

 **EEEAAASY:** He could

 **DK:** He could

 **Dabdab:** He could

 **Tree:** He could

 **The8:** I could

 **Bunny:** Damn okay haha, wow

 **The8:**  hey Mingyu

 **Tree:** Hi!!

 **Bunny:** I didn't even realise someone else was there, sorry

 **Tree:** Meh its okay

 **EEEAAASY:** How did u miss him when he is so tall?

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Bunny:** Is that y your name is tree?

 **Tree:** Yeah

 **Bunny:** How tall are u exactly?

 **Tree:** As of now? 6 foot 1

 **Bunny:** Jesus Christ… Mingyu?

 **Tree:** Hm? OH! Yeah I'm Mingyu! I'm new as well and Minghao's roomate! I'm taking culinary arts as a major

 **Bunny:** That like cooking?

 **Tree:** Basically yeah

 **DK:** Jaehyun (Jake) is away on a field trip to Rome so we won't see him for like another 2 weeks. But he's doing a fitness and sport major

 **The8:** He also lurks on the chat more than he speaks so get used to that

 **Bunny:** Okay I guess?

 **Bunny:** Is it just you guys in the society btw?

 **DK:** No, theres like 30 of us, we're just the guys that were all born in 1997, which is y we became friends

 **The8:** #Squad

 **Bunny:** Oh, I was born in 1997 as well

 **Tree:** I dont think you would be in the chat otherwise

 **EEEAAASY:** ^^^

 **DK:** Anyway

 **DK:** So theres us, then there is some girls like Sarah, Chelsea and Rihanna, as well as a few others that I cant remember at the moment. Some upper classman who always hang out together, Jerry and Nathan, uhhh, and some freshman who kinda keep to themselves

 **DK:** Oh! And Jim and Theo! They're really popular

 **Bunny:** Wow, thats a lot

 **DK:** It can get a bit crowded

 **Tree:** I haven't been yet so I dunno

 **Dabdab:** It be loud

 **Bunny:** We should meet up and go together

 **Tree:** Thats great but I dont know what u look like

 **Bunny:** Oh yeah

 **Bunny:** And besides Yug I dunno what any of you look like either

 **DK:** Maybe we should send some selcas?

 **DK:** I mean selfies

 **Tree:** ooh! Yes we should do that!

 **EEEAAASY:** Sounds good to me

 **Dabdab:** I'll start

_Dabdab has added a picture:_

__

**Dabdab:**  Imma chilling in the dorms

 **Bunny:** Woah

 **Dabdab:** I kno i'm so impressive

 **Bunny:** Oh no I just

 **Bunny:** Thats not what I expected u to look like is all

 **DK:** What were u expecting?

 **Bunny:** I dunno tbh

 **The8:** Who's going next?

 **DK:** I will

_DK has added a picture:_

__

**DK:**  Thats me

 **Bunny:** Nice

 **Tree:** Yuna is a lucky girl :D

 **Bunny:** Who is Yuna?

 **DK:** My girlfriend

 **Bunny:**  Ohh okay

 **Tree:** I wanna go next!

 **The8:** Then go next. no one is stopping u

 **Tree:** Oh yeah

_Tree has added a picture:_

__

**Bunny:**  You are also not what I was expecting

 **Dabdab:** Ye Mingyu is attractive af

 **DK:** Seconded

 **EEEAAASY:** Thirded

 **Bunny:** Fourthded

 **Tree:** Ahhhhh you guuuuys!!!!!

 **The8:** dont inflate his ego anymore or his head wont get through the door

 **Dabdab:** Hey that rhymed!

 **Bunny:** Minghao I wanna see what you look like

 **The8:** ye okay

 **The8:** y tho?

 **Bunny:** I wanna see the face behind the savagery

 **DK:**  Pfft

 **EEEAAASY:** The Face Of Savage™

 **The8:** sure i guess

_The8 has added a picture:_

__

**Bunny:**  Woah

 **The8:**  umm i have a boyfriend

 **Tree:**  No you don't??

 **The8:**  okay Mingyu. 1; it was a joke

 **The8:**  2, dont fucking out me like that

 **Tree:** Oh sorry

 **Bunny:**  Nice hair bro

 **The8:**  thanks

 **EEEAAASY:**  Everyone knos what I look like but I'm gonna post a selca anyway just cuz I can and I'm handsome af

 **Dabdab:**  No1 wants to see ur ugly face

 **Tree:** :o

 **The8:**  fucking rekt boi

 **EEEAAASY:**  Ur just mad that I got food w/out u

_EEEAAASY has added a picture:_

__

**EEEAAASY:**  ssssSSSUCK IT

 **Dabdab:**  Fuck u coconut head

 **DK:**  Okay stop before you strain something

 **DK:**  Jungkook what do you look like?

 **Bunny:**  Oh yeah that was a thing

 **Bunny:**  Hold on lemme take a picture real quick

_Bunny has added a picture:_

__

**DK:**  Woah

 **Tree:**  ^^^

 **EEEAAASY:**  Told u guys

 **Dabdab:**  *wolf whistle*

 **The8:**  damn what a good looking squad

 **Bunny:**  Thanks everyone

 **DK:**  No problem

 **DK:**  Also, Minghao, Yugyeom don't you have dance now?

 **EEEAAASY:**  oH SHIT

 **The8:**  sucks to be you

 **Tree:**  Minghao left a while ago

 **EEEAAASY:**  wHY DIDNT YOU COME GET ME YOU SNAKE

 **The8:**  what am i your mother? 

 **The8:** shouldnt have been on the gc if you didnt wanna be late 

 **Dabdab:**  Lol roasted

 **The8:**  thank

 **EEEAAASY:**  I ma going to MURDER u when I get down there

 **The8:**  i am absolutely -shaking- in my boots

 **Tree:**  You're not wearing boots though?

 **DK:**  It's an expression Mingyu

 **Tree:**  Oh

 **Dabdab:**  How precious~

 **EEEAAASY:**  Anway gotta go ttyl

 **The8:** im going as well btw

 **DK:**  Yeah me to, I need to use the library before rush hour

 **Bunny:**  Libraries have rush hours now?

 **DK:**  This one does at least

 **DK:**  Bye!

 **Tree:**  Bye Seokmin! 

 **Bunny:**  So what now?

 **Tree:**  I dunno

 **Bunny:**  Wanna meet up and do stuff?

 **Dabdab:**  Cant I need to go shopping for my latest project

 **Tree:**  The suit one?

 **Dabdab:** Ye

 **Dabdab:**  You 2 should go out tho, get to kno eachother better

 **Bunny:**  Yeah maybe

 **Tree:**  Should I text you?

 **Bunny:**  Do u have my number?

 **Tree:**  No but I could get it from Yugyeom

 **Bunny:**  Then sure

 **Bunny:**  Ttyl

 **Tree:**  See you soon! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes bowling

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **EEEAAASY:** Where the fuck did u guys go?

 **Dabdab:** Where the fuck did u go?

 **Dabdab:** U just disappeared

 **EEEAAASY:** I went to get snacks

 **EEEAAASY:** I came out and u were all gone

 **The8:** we left u cuz u were boring

_EEEAAASY has changed his name to: Victim_

**Tree:** Noooo! Thats not true we lost you thats all!

 **Victim:** liar

 **DK:** It's true, we moved away cause it got crowded but then you just weren't there anymore

 **Dabdab:** Yeah we thought u left

 **Victim:** Its a bowling alley?????

 **Victim:** Where could I have gone??????

 **The8:** the void™

 **Victim:** Where even are you?

 **Dabdab:** We had to switch lanes cuz the pins pully bar thing broke so they moved us and we started again, so we're on the left now

 **Victim:** Ohhhh yeah I see you

 **Victim:** U want chips or candy

 **DK:** *Crisps or sweets

 **Victim:** Get outta here w/that british bullshit

 **DK:** *Proper english

 **The8:** lol

 **DK:** And we're watching Jungkook bowl

 **Tree:** He's very

 **Tree:** ... competitive

 **Victim:** Oh yeah he is

 **Victim:** Stupidly so

 **The8:** hes also really fucking extra its so entertaining

 **Dabdab:** I dont think hes even trying anymore

 **Dabdab:** He still got a strike tho

 **Victim:** Yep thats Jungkook

 **Victim:** We used to go bowling whenever we travelled to meet up in person

 **The8:** cool

 **DK:** He just asked why we're all on our phones

 **DK:** Mingyu just told him that we're talking about him

 **DK:** Jungkook just asked me why we're talking online when we're (mostly) all together in person

 **Bunny:** Why are you all talking online when we're all together in person?

 **The8:** omg

 **Dabdab:** Duh thats what we DO

 **Bunny:** Talk online even though you are sitting next to eachother?

 **Dabdab:** Well

 **Dabdab:** Yeah

 **Tree:** Technically Yugyeom is still at the bar

 **Tree:** So we're not all together

 **Victim:** ^^^^^

 **Bunny:** Suppose so

 **The8:** plus i want jaehyun to see how much fun we're having w/out him

 **Dabdab:** ASPODLJFKGBL

 **Bunny:** Is he the guy in Rome?

 **Tree:** Yes!

 **Tree:** He should be back sometime next week maybe but you should see him in the asian sosity when he comes back

 **The8:** "sosity"

 **Tree:** ??

 **DK:** It's spelled: society

 **Tree:** Oh

 **Tree:** Society

 **Victim:** And Jungkook, u get to meet the rest of the society on Monday right?

 **Bunny:** Yeah

 **The8:** the school board is gonna love you

 **Bunny:** ?

 **The8:** cause youre joining a society on ur first day, they love that shit

 **Bunny:** I was more forced into it ngl

 **Bunny:** But I dont really mind

 **Dabdab:** Yug u just missed the awesome shot i got

 **Victim:** What u get?

 **Dabdab:** I got 7 of them

 **Victim:** Nice!

 **Dabdab:** Thanks bby x

 **Victim:** Dont call me that

 **Dabdab:** Fine.

 **Dabdab:** Then I also wont tell u that ur missing ur turn

 **Victim:** WHSGF

 **Victim:** IM CONGING

 **The8:** "conging"

 **Bunny:** Lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kook's first day at the society

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Guys

 **Bunny:** Has anyone seen Yugyeom?

 **DK:** Uh, no?

 **Tree:** Nope

 **The8:** no

 **Dabdab:** He's at his job, why?

 **Bunny:** He has a job??

 **Dabdab:** Yeah

 **Dabdab:** He's a waiter

 **Bunny:** Oh. When does he finish?

 **Dabdab:** Well hes working late 2nite so I wanna say about 11?

 **Bunny:** Dammit

 **Bunny:** Well thanks anyway

 **Tree:** No problem :D

 **The8:** you didnt even do anything

 **Tree:** D:

 **Dabdab:** y you wanna kno?

 **Bunny:** No reason

 **DK:** Okay that response was way too quick

 **DK:** Whats up? Is something wrong?

 **Bunny:** No

 **Bunny:** It's just a bit weird to talk about w/strangers

 **Bunny:** I'm not sure how u would react

 **The8:** u fucking yugyeom?

 **Tree:** :O

 **Bunny:** WHAT!? NO!

 **Bunny:** Of course not what the fuck gave u that idea?

 **The8:** nothing

 **The8:** just wanted to see ur reaction ngl

 **Dabdab:** Hey Minghao?

 **The8:** ye

 **Dabdab:** U still fucking Jun?

 **The8:** i'm going to fucking kill you

 **Bunny:** Wait who is Jun?

 **DK:** Wen Junhui, aka, Jerry, is a chinese member of the asian society that is really cocky and flirty.

 **Bunny:** J E R R Y 

 **Bunny:** WHO PICKES THE ENGLIH NAME FUCKIGN JERRY

 **Bunny:** IM WHEEZING

 **The8:** lol

 **Tree:**  Is his name funny? And when he met Minghao he tried to ask him out and Minghao said something really bad and made Jun want to take him out

 **DK:** "Wen Junhui get the fuck out of my face before I take that pen in your hand and shove it through your dick"

 **Bunny:** Oh my god

 **Dabdab:** Which ofc made Junhui obsessed w/taking him on a date and Minghao is mostly just trying to ignore him

 **Bunny:** Wait are you straight Minghao?

 **The8:** bi. but that doesnt mean that i like junhui. i hate his smug face and his stupidly handsome features

 **Tree:** haha

 **Dabdab:** Sounds like u have a cruuuuush~

 **The8:** i will murder you

 **Dabdab:** Nooo

 **Dabdab:** I am but a simple meme, i do not know how to fight

 **The8:** then keep your mouth shut

 **Bunny:** So

 **Bunny:** You guys are not bothered about homosexuality?

 **DK:** Lol no.

 **DK:** I'm straight and so is Jaehyun but neither of us have a problem with it

 **Dabdab:** I am gay so having a problem w/it would b a little weird

 **Tree:** Yeah cause you would be having a problem with yourself

 **Dabdab:** Thanks Mingyu very helpful

 **Tree:** I'm straight but I dont mind my friends having gay relationships. Love is love! :D

 **Bunny:** Oh

 **Bunny:** Wow

 **Dabdab:** y? U having a gay crisis™?

 **Bunny:** No

 **Bunny:** Well

 **Bunny:** Something like that

 **Dabdab:** Ommmggggg you need to spill like right now!!

 **DK:** Bam...

 **Dabdab:** But I wanna know the gay crisis™!!!

 **DK:** But Jungkook may not want to tell you. You ever think about that?

 **Dabdab:** ...

 **Dabdab:** Sorry Jungkook

 **Bunny:** No no it;s okay

 **Bunny:** I just didnt know that all u were ok with homosexuality

 **Tree:** And thats why you wanted to talk to Yugyeom? Because he is bi?

 **Bunny:** Yeah, I'm bi as well and I felt more comfortable talking about it with him because I didnt know if you guys were cool

 **The8:** nah were totally chill dont worry

 **Bunny:** Okay thanks

 **Bunny:** So

 **Bunny:** Do you guys know that couple? The gay one at the society?

 **Dabdab:** Uuuuuuuhhhhh u'll have to be more specific

 **Bunny:** The really attractive ones that were throwing paper balls at eachother and laughing?

 **Tree:** Oh! You mean Jim and Theo?

 **Bunny:** I remember those names??

 **DK:** Yeah I mentionned them when I was telling you who else was in the society

 **The8:** they're the power couple of the whole school tbh

 **The8:** they might actually be soulmates

 **Dabdab:** Apparently they've been friends since they were 5 years old

 **Dabdab:** They're weirdly in synch, and hot af 2 boot

 **Bunny:** Yeah I noticed that

 **The8:** wait lol

 **The8:** you like them?

 **Tree:** Jungkook? You have a crush on the vmin couple?

 **Bunny:** Vmin?

 **DK:** Theo (Taehyung) is a model, he goes by the stagename: V to protect his identity better

 **Bunny:** I can see y

 **Dabdab:** Yeah, Taehyung is sex on legs

 **DK:** Agreed

 **Tree:** Agreed

 **Bunny:** Agreed

 **DK:** Jim is Jimin, he's in our dance class, and he's really good. Together their names make vmin

 **Bunny:** Oh that makes sense

 **Bunny:** I didnt see Jimin in dance class tho?

 **DK:** He's got a sprained ankle at the moment so he cant

 **Dabdab:** So u have a crush on them kooooookiiee?

 **Bunny:** What

 **Bunny:** No

 **Bunny:** Maybe

 **Bunny:** Whatever

 **Tree:** Awwwwwwwwwwww

 **Bunny:** It's not like I can do anything - cuz they're dating.

 **Bunny:** So I'll settle for admiring their good looks from afar

 **Dabdab:** :c Poor kook

 **Bunny:** Thank

 **Bunny:** Glad you appreciate my suffering™

 **Dabdab:** XD

 **The8:** wow sucks to be you man

 **Bunny:** Again

 **Bunny:** Thanks

 **The8:** no problem man

 **DK:** Everyone has had a crush on the vmin couple at some point Kook, but you'll move on soon enough

 **DK:** Everyone does

 **Bunny:** I guess so

 **The8:** omg ur so fucked

 **Dabdab:** Like u r for Junhui?

 **The8:** eat a dick

 **Dabdab:** I'm trying but apparently no1 is looking for a bf... so sad

 **The8:** dude fucking ew tmi

 **Dabdab:** ;)

 **The8:** my fist is gonna go so far up your ass i'll be able to help you floss

 **Dabdab:** ;;;;;))))))

 **The8:** no

 **Tree:** What just happened?

 **DK:** I have no idea


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam and Mingyu are Suffering™

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Dabdab:** H e l p

 **DK:** ???

 **Dabdab:** dfghjk

 **DK:** ??????

 **Victim:** R u ok?

 **Bunny:** He dead

 **The8:** cool same

 **Tree:** You okay Bam?

 **Dabdab:** No I'm dead didn't u listen to Jungkook?

 **Bunny:** ^^^^

 **Tree:** Oh

 **Dabdab:** I'm fine Gyu

 **Dabdab:** freaking project is kicking my ass though

 **Bunny:** Which project?

 **DK:** Which project

 **Tree:** The shoe one?

 **Dabdab:** I literally cannot believe you guys, I've been talking about this project for like 2 days

 **The8:** u say that like we actually listen to you

 **Victim:** Is it the dress one?

 **Dabdab:** Thank you Yugyeom  <3

 **Dabdab:** At least you listen to me

 **DK:** Ahhh yeah I remember now

 **The8:** wish i could help with the whole death thing but u kno

 **Dabdab:** Minghao...

 **Dabdab:** I strictly remember asking u if u would help me w/it

 **Dabdab:** And u told me you would rather eat fourty angry lemons at once

 **Bunny:** Omfg

 **Victim:** ...

 **Victim:** What...

 **Victim:** What qualifies as an angry lemon???

 **The8:** simple

 **The8:** it's just a normal lemon

 **The8:** but angry

 **DK:** I mean thats pretty self explanatory

 **Tree:** psoijhgsdfgjk

 **Bunny:** What was that crash?

 **Victim:** Ur seriously asking that in a college dorm?

 **Victim:** Seriously?

 **Dabdab:** Wait stop talking about the bang noise I wanna talk about the angry lemons more

 **The8:** too fuckin bad we've moved on

 **Dabdab:** No! D:

 **DK:** I didn't hear a crash

 **Victim:** I did

 **Bunny:** Same

 **Tree:** It was me

 **Tree:** I fell over :(

 **Victim:** Oh my god

 **Tree:** In my defence I was left unsupervised

 **DK:** Why did you fall over?

 **Victim:** Cuz he is super clumsy?

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Tree:** No theres a moth

 **Bunny:** How big is it

 **Tree:** Very

 **DK:** Oh no

 **Tree:** I'm scared

 **Tree:** Minghao come get the moth

 **Tree:** Minghao

 **Tree:** Minghao

 **Tree:** Minghao please :(

 **The8:** minghao is dead, you're next - love moth

 **Tree:** !!!

 **Bunny:** I'm fukng dyimg

 **Victim:** xD

 **DK:** XDDD

 **Dabdab:** I'm dying as well

 **Dabdab:** But 4 different reasons

 **The8:** oh my god bambam we get it you have a project so do we all get over it

 **Victim:** ...

 **Bunny:** ...

 **DK:** ...

 **Tree:** ...

 **Dabdab:** lol

 **Tree:** That didn;t offend you???

 **Dabdab:** Oh no it did I'm just used to it

 **The8:** this is why ur cool

 **Dabdab:** fuck yeah!

 **DK:** Also I see you have been brought back to life Minghao

 **The8:** the moth was thankfully merciful

 **Tree:** Yay!

 **Tree:** Can you come get it now?

 **The8:** lol no

 **Tree:** D:


	8. Chapter 8

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Guys Mingyu put a hole in the common room wall

 **Bunny:** I wasn’t supposed to tell u but u should all kno that I’m an unloyal hoe

 **The8:** why are you even surprised though?

 **Tree:** What is that supposed to mean??

 **The8:** exactly what it sounds like mingyu

 **Dabdab:** wtf r we supposed to do about a hole in the wall?

 **Tree:** Hide it?

 **Victim:** Genius. But oh wait! Mingyu this is the group chat u moron everyone knows now.

 **DK:** What the fuck.

 **DK:** What on EARTH could you be doing that could put a HOLE in the kitchen wall?

 **Tree:** That I'm not telling you

 **DK:** Minghao?

 **The8:** nah i've had enough of exposing for the moment

 **DK:** Figures

 **Victim:** I mean...

 **Victim:** Its not like it matters?

 **Victim:** The kitchen is so ridiculously banged up it really doesn’t make any big diff

 **Victim:** We still have that stain from the time Thomas tried to dye Seb’s hair in the kitchen sink and a fuckton of other marks and shit. Remember the dent we hide behind the sofa cause David kicjed it so hard it cracked?

 **Tree:** … It has character.

 **Bunny:** Seokmin is dying. Someone help

 **Dabdab:** Is he actually dying or are we exaggerating rite now?

 **Bunny:** Well he looks dead inside if that counts

 **The8:** were all dead inside sometimes he'll be fine

 **Dabdab:** This hole is really big Gyu wht did you do???

 **The8:** thats what she said

 **Dabdab:** XD

 **DK:** OK I'm done.

 **DK:** That kitchen will be the death of me.

 **DK:** Also Mingyu you're down for cleaning the dorms the entirety of this month x

 **Tree:** But I have stuff to do D:

 **DK:** Yeah and now it's called quality time with Yugyeom and Minghao

 **The8:**  omg. that’ll teach u to not swing on ur chair u big idiot

 **Dabdab:** O U T E D

 **Tree:** Minghao!

 **The8:** whoops lol

 **DK:** I should have fricking known

 **Victim:** Lol "fricking"

 **Bunny:** Am I the only one who wants to kno what Minghao and Yug did now?

 **Dabdab:** They fought in the hallway and knocked a pic off the wall

 **Victim:** Was it that? I thought that was last week?

 **The8:** yeah that's not why we're on cleaning duty this time

 **DK:** This time it's because of the waffle incident

 **Dabdab:** Oohhhhhh yyeeeeaaaahhh XD

 **Bunny:** The wat?

 **Dabdab:** Minghao threatened to shove Yugyeom's hand in the waffle iron because he was "talking so much" and Yug got so scared that Minghao would actually do it that he tried to run away but smacked in2 the door and took it off its hinges

 **Bunny:** Oh my god

 **Bunny:** I dont kno whether to be impressed or not

 **Victim:** I would feel better about it if u were impressed tbh

 **DK:** So now thats why Mingyu will be joining Yuyeom and Minghao on cleaning dorm duty

 **Tree:**  Can I cut a deal here?

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **The8:** how are you going to deal your way out of this? theres a hole in the wall

 **Bunny:** I like how that sentence makes absolutely no sense out of context xDD

 **DK:** Nice try Mingyu

 **Tree:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chat was based off a chat I made with my two best friends, check out their cool stories as well! :D  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtans_little_unicorn437/pseuds/bangtans_little_unicorn437  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedSkies/pseuds/FrostedSkies


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coffee War of '17

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** Did I leave my water bottle in the dance studio?

 **The8:** uhhhhhhh

 **The8:** no?

 **Bunny:** I picked it up and put it in our dorm

 **Victim:** Aw thanks Kook  <3

 **Bunny:** No prob Gyeom  <3

 **Dabdab:** Ewwwwwwwwww

 **Dabdab:** Gay

 **The8:** bambam...

 **The8:** u are gay

 **Dabdab:** How dare u

 **Dabdab:** I am as str8 as a ruler

 **Tree:** A bendy ruler

 **Dabdab:** :O

 **The8:** lmao

 **DK:** Wow

 **DK:** Also...

 **DK:** Hey guys

 **Victim:** Hey Seokmin

 **Victim:** wuu2?

 **DK:** In class

 **Victim:** Nice

 **DK:** Good talk

 **The8:** also guys guess what?

 **Victim:** No practice tomorrow??? :3

 **The8:** lol no.

 **Victim:** :(

 **Victim:** Darn

 **The8:** i was just gonna say that mingyu brought coffee so come get it if you want it cause its gonna get cold

 **The8:** and i cant be bothered to bring it around the campus for you guys

 **Dabdab:** Nice I so need it

 **DK:** Same

 **DK:** But I am in class :(

 **Tree:** You don't like coffee though?

 **DK:** True

 **Victim:** Move out of my way you all owe me for the last time im not having my coffee fucking lost again

 **Bunny:** What?

 **Victim:** Bam drank my fucking coffee last time

 **Bunny:** Oh

 **Dabdab:** In my defence...

 **Dabdab:** It was fucking delicious

 **Dabdab:** Best cup of coffee I've ever had

 **Dabdab:** 10/10

 **Victim:** You motherfucker

 **Dabdab:** :3

 **The8:** literally no one is standing in your way yugyeom

 **Victim:** Dont sass me

 **The8:** i'll do what i want mushroom hair

 **Victim:** The fucking disrespect

 **The8:** do i look like i care?

 **Victim:** You will when ur at the back of the formation

 **The8:** don't you fucking dare. u can't put me at the back I'm prettier than you so therefore I can't be put in the back.

 **Victim:** beauty is subjective also for this routine I'm the lead dancer so ill do what I want

 **DK:** And I'm the dorm manager so I'm gonna kick both your asses if you don't stop it. So you'll both do what I say

 **Bunny:** Omg this is great

 **Victim:** he said i was ugly hes a rude bitch

 **DK:** Minghao apologise now otherwise you're on cleaning duty tonight

 **The8:** i'd rather do the cleaning

 **The8:** plus i wasn't lying

_Victim has added a picture:_

 

 **Tree:** What happened here?

 **Dabdab:** The coffee war of '17

 **Dabdab:** *The Coffee War of '17™

 **Bunny:** rip


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun arrives at last

**Kinda Bad**

**Casper:** What

 **Casper:** tf?

 **Bunny:** Hello?

 **Bunny:** Who r u?

 **Victim:** JJJAAAAAAEEEEEEHHHYYYYYYUUUUUNNNNN

 **Casper:** YUUUUUUGYYYYYEEEEEOOOOMMM! :D

 **Bunny:** Oh nevermind lol

 **Dabdab:** HOW IS ROME!?

 **Casper:** Really really good! I've learned a lot about bodybuilding and how to train for stuff like that

 **Casper:** It's gonna be so helpful when I come to doing my project

 **The8:** nice man well done

 **Casper:** Thanks man :D

 **Tree:** Yay :D

 **Casper:** Where's Seokmin?

 **The8:** currently freaking out cause ur talking to us

 **DK:** I am not!

 **DK:** I got over that ages ago!

 **Bunny:** Wait what?

 **Victim:** Seokmin and Jae went to the same school and Seokmin thought that Jaehyun was so handsome that he didn't talk to him for 4 years

 **Bunny:** omg

 **Dabdab:** gay

 **DK:** 1: Both me and Jae are straight

 **DK:** 2: You're still gay Bambam

 **Dabdab:** Oh shit yea

 **The8:** fucking hell bam

 **Dabdab:** lol

 **Bunny:** If I may Jaehyun

 **Casper:** U may

 **Bunny:** Thank

 **Bunny:** Why is ur chat name Casper if your english name is Jake?

 **Casper:** Its a joke some of my other friends came up with bcus I'm pale

 **Bunny:** Oh fair enough

 **Casper:** Why are you Bunny?

 **Bunny:** Because Yugyeom added me to the chat and set my name as it

 **Casper:** Oh

 **Casper:** Yugyeom why is he Bunny?

 **Victim:** Because he is

 **Victim:** You seen his teeth???

 **Casper:** No actually

 **Victim:** Go up to the selcas, they should be on an earlier chat

 **Casper:** Ok, brb

 **Bunny:** Actually I've just realised something

 **Tree:** What?

 **Bunny:** What even are your chatnames?

 **Tree:** ??

 **Bunny:** I know Mingyu is Tree cause hes tall. And Bambam is just Bambam. But y is Seokmin DK?

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **DK:** I just like Donkey Kong okay?

 **DK:** Childhood memories and all that

 **Bunny:** Fair enough

 **Bunny:** But what about Minghao?

 **The8:** whats wrong with my chat name?

 **Bunny:** Nothing I just dont get the reference

 **The8:** its not really a reference per say

 **The8:** the number 8 is super popular in China. it's considered lucky. so my chat name is basically a pun for: the lucky one

 **Bunny:** Omg thats so lame

 **The8:** meh

 **Bunny:** Interesting though

 **Bunny:** K great thanks I'm finally satisfied

 **Dabdab:** U finally get a blowjob?

 **Bunny:** What the fuck Bam?

 **Dabdab:** ;;))

 **Bunny:** I meant satisifed with the knowledge of the names you perv

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Casper:** You are a v attractive man Jungkook

 **Bunny:** Thanks?

 **Casper:** And yes I can see why your name is Bunny

 **Victim:** Told ya

 **Tree:** Jaehyun when are you gonna get back?

 **Casper:** Sometime tomorrow I think?

 **Casper:** It'll be pretty late tho

 **The8:** rip ur roommate

 **Casper:** Nah Mike's cool

 **Casper:** Anyway I gotta get going

 **Casper:** See you all soon

 **Tree:** Bye!

 **DK:** Bye Jae

 **The8:** cya

 **Dabdab:** byebye!

 **Victim:** See ya soon

 **Bunny:** Bye Jaehyun

 **Victim:** I'm going as well

 **Victim:** ...

 **Victim:** Really?

 **Victim:** Really!?

 **Victim:** U fuckers will all say bye to Jaehyun and not me?

 **Victim:** ...

 **Victim:** You guys are the worst


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter!

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **DK:** Apparently all the literature majors are flying to London and going to Harry Potter world

 **DK:** In other -unrelated- news I am crying

 **Victim:** Wtf!?! How r they so fuckig lucky?!

 **The8:** why the fuck are you upset about that

 **The8:** its just harry potter world

 **DK:** JUST Harry Potter world?!?!?!

 **DK:** Listen to this plebeian

 **The8:** they fuck you just call me?

 **DK:** I cannot believe this is something that would happen to me in all my life

 **DK:** I’m so mad

 **Dabdab:** The fashion majors get to go to Paris for a couple of weeks

 **DK:** Like I care

 **DK:** I wanna go to Harry Potter world

 **Tree:** I’ve never been but I want to as well!

 **Tree:** :D

 **Casper:** I went like once but I was too young to remember it

 **The8:** rip

 **Victim:** I’ve never been but I want to

 **Tree:** Hey guys

 **Bunny:** R u gonna ask what I think ur gonna ask?

 **Dabdab:** Oh hell yes

 **Tree:** What Hogwarts houses are you all in?

 **Dabdab:** YESSSSSS

 **The8:** omg

 **DK:** You know what I think would be fun?

 **Tree:** ??

 **DK:** Trying to guess eachother's houses

 **Dabdab:** oooooo that does sound good

 **The8:** sure i'm down

 **Victim:** We're using pottermore houses right?

 **Casper:** Duh

 **DK:** Okay lets start with Mingyu

 **Tree:** :D

 **Dabdab:** Hufflepuff

 **Tree:** Yeah! :D

 **The8:** well done

 **The8:** you got the most obvious one

 **DK:** Who's next?

 **Victim:** Do me!

 **Dabdab:** No thanks I'm straight

 **Casper:** That is a lie

 **Bunny:** Exposed™

 **Casper:** I also have no idea what you are Yug

 **Victim:** I'm almost offended

 **Tree:** Are you in Gryffindor?

 **Victim:** Okay

 **Victim:** NOW I'm offended

 **DK:** Slytherin?

 **Victim:** Yay!

 **Victim:** Well done!

 **Victim:** Do Jungkook next

 **Bunny:** Oh no

 **Dabdab:** Slytherin??

 **Bunny:** Nope

 **The8:** hufflepuff

 **Bunny:** Nope

 **The8:** gryffindor?

 **Bunny:** Yep

 **Bunny:** House of the fUCKING brave boi!

 **Victim:** The e n e m y

 **Bunny:** Dude the whole house conflict thing is such bull

 **Victim:** Tru

 **Tree:** Seokmin now!

 **DK:** Oh dear

 **Bunny:** Gryffindor?

 **DK:** Nope

 **Casper:** Hufflepuff?

 **DK:** Nope

 **The8:** hes a ravenclaw you morons

 **Victim:** U don’t kno that

 **DK:** I am a Ravenclaw

 **Victim:** Oh

 **Casper:** Minghao are u a Slytherin?

 **The8:** lol yea

 **Victim:** My brother!

 **Dabdab:** I'm Gryffindor!

 **Tree:** You're supposed to let us guess

 **Dabdab:** Whoops

 **The8:** u moron

 **DK:** Jae what are you?

 **Casper:** Ravenclaw, same as you

 **DK:** !!

 **Victim:** Omg

 **Dabdab:** Perfect

 **DK:** So we have two Ravenclaws (me and Jae), 2 Slytherins (Minghao and Yugyeom), 2 Gryffindors (Bam and Jungkook) and one Hufflepuff (Mingyu)

 **Bunny:** I like how we have 2 of each

 **Bunny:** Besides Mingyu (because there is 7 of us)

 **Tree:** Why do I have to be the odd one out?

 **Dabdab:** Cause ur the odd one out anyway lol

 **Tree:** Oh bite me

 **Dabdab:** Gladly ;)

 **Tree:** :o

 **DK:** :O

 **Casper:** :O

 **Victim:** :OOO

 **The8:** :o

 **Bunny:** :o

 **Casper:** I think thats a good place to end this conversation

 **DK:** Good plan


	12. Chapter 12

**Kinda Bad**

 

**Dabdab:** Whats up sluts?

**Casper:** Watch your profanity

**Victim:** Watch your profanity™

**Victim:** Also. Whats up Bam you're literally across the room from us

**Dabdab:** Yeah but I have to be s n e a k y

**The8:** youre such a weirdo

**DK:** Why do we have to be sneaky?

**Dabdab:** Because Mingyu is talking to someone

**The8:** ok and?

**The8:** he talks to pretty much everyone

**The8:** have you not met him before???

**Dabdab:** Shut up 

**The8:** lol

**Dabdab:** Like...

**Dabdab:** No hes not talking

**Dabdab:** Hes...

**Dabdab:** t a l k i n g

**Victim:** I am very lost right now

**DK:** What is the difference between talking and t a l k i n g?

**Casper:** Is it

**Casper:** Like... flirting?

**Dabdab:** Kinda?

**Dabdab:** Like I cant really tell tbh

**Dabdab:** Mingyu seems to be at least semi flirting and the other guy is having literally none of it

**Dabdab:** But not in like 

**Dabdab:** A mean way

**Dabdab:** More like a "please go away from me" way but hes too nice too actually say it out loud so he just stands there awkwardly hoping to broadcast that he is very uncomfortable and does not want to be talked to at that moment in time

**Casper:** Mood

**The8:** lol

**DK:** Do you know who it is?

**Dabdab:** No? Maybe? If I can theres no name coming to me

**Victim:** Describe him maybe?

**Dabdab:** Uhhhhh okay

**Dabdab:** Tall, not as tall as Mingyu tho obvs

**The8:** obviously

**Dabdab:** Black hair, glasses

**Dabdab:** Like… n e r d glasses, they’re literally so dorky and round

**Dabdab:** Umm

**Dabdab:** V thin now that I look at him

**Dabdab:** Holy shit pls eat something other than oxygen dude

**Dabdab:** Guys I’m prepared to go full mom on this guy someone hold me back

**Casper:** Going full mom is my job though

**Victim:** I’ll hold u back Bam

**Dabdab:** Thanks bro

**Victim:** No problem bro

**Dabdab:** Youre the best bro

**Victim:** Here for you bro

**Casper:** This is not helping

**Dabdab:** Shit

**Dabdab:** uh

**Dabdab:** I dunno I think I’m out tbh

**The8:** wow you are literally so helpful well done thank

**Dabdab:** Shut the fuck up

**Dabdab:** spdofjhgfwpekf

**Dabdab:** I DON’T FUCKING KNOW HE HAS A SHARP JAWLINE AND SKINNY-ASS THIGHS HOW COME YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS GUY IS I THOUGHT YOU KNEW EVERYONE!?!

**DK:** Sharp jawline??

**DK:** OH

**DK:** I THINK I KNOW WHO IT IS

**DK:** Nathan!?

**Dabdab:** Dude I don’t fucking know his name

**DK:** Does he have kinda small eyes? Like he looks like a fox

**Dabdab:** YES BITCH!

**DK:** Then its Nathan

**Dabdab:** WOO!

**Dabdab:** And fair enough

**Victim:** Does anyone kno if he has a Korean name?

**DK:** I’m not sure actually

**Casper:** ^^^^

**The8:** wait a minute

**The8:** is he the guy that always hangs out around Junhui?

**The8:** the one who loves books and is always reading??

**Dabdab:** OH SHIT YEAH HE IS

**Dabdab:** I KNEW THAT I KNEW HIM FROM SOMEWHERE!

**The8:** fuck me

**Casper:** You know who he is?

**The8:** yeah

**The8:** that’s Wonwoo. hes in junhui’s class but I think hes a year younger

**Dabdab:** Ohhhhh

**Victim:** Wait

**Victim:** How do u kno so much about him?

**The8:** because he always comes over to me and apologises after Junhui “flirts” with me

**The8:** hes a cool guy, v chill

**The8:** bit quiet and socially awkward tho

**Dabdab:** Ye he seems like it

**Dabdab:** I don’t think that he –dislikes- Mingyu per say but he seems like he doesn’t kno how to deal w/Mingyu’s… overexcited personality.

**The8:** meh it can take people off guard

**DK:** You do realise that he’ll be able to read all of this when he comes online right?

**The8:** yep

**DK:** …

**DK:** Fair enough


	13. Chapter 13

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Where is Yugyeom?

 **The8:** you miss your boyfriend?

 **Bunny:** Haha v funny

 **The8:** you cant blame me you left yourself open for that there

 **Bunny:** Tru

 **DK:** In class I think

 **Bunny:** Awesome!

 **DK:** ??

 **Bunny:** I’m gonna post Shrek pics all over Yugyeom’s side of the room

 **DK:** If he kills you don’t come crying to me

 **Bunny:** Okie


	14. Chapter 14

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** C’mon Bam we didn’t mean it plz unlock ur door

 **Dabdab:**  No

 **Casper:** I can’t believe that the kitchen was clean for all of 6 hours before there was already egg on the wall.

 **Casper:** I wanted to at least keep everything looking new for a little while.

 **Victim:** To be fair Bam surprised me

 **Dabdab:**  Yugyeom ur first reaction to me surprising you should not be to launch a fucking egg at my head!

 **Victim:** I know

 **Victim:** I'm sorry

 **Victim:** Can you forgive me?

 **Dabdab:** ...

 **Dabdab:** I forgive u

 **The8:** glad we got that sorted

 **The8:** cause I’ve been holding this on since it happened

 **Casper:** Should we be concerned?

 **Tree:** Probably

 **Tree:** He's been drinking

 **The8:** The egg all over the wall looked like jizz

 **Tree:** There we go

 **Dabdab:** This group chat has ruined everyones innocence, especially mine!

 **Bunny:** Shut up your the kinkiest one here

 **Dabdab:** shit u rite

 **DK:** Whats going on here?

 **DK:** Where are there eggs on the wall?

 **DK:** Yugyeom are you finished cleaning the kitchen yet?

 **Victim:** Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh

 **DK:** So thats a no then?

 **DK:** What are you doing instead of cleaning the kitchen

 **DK:** You know

 **DK:** Like you're supposed to

 **Victim:** Relax it’s cool

 **DK:** You're telling ME to relax? You've done nothing but be fucking extra since we met

 **Victim:** Tru

 **Victim:** And Jungkook and I r trying to see how many pancakes we can each make in 10 mins

 **Tree:** I'm the judge :D

 **Casper:** I’m making sure they don’t cheat

 **Dabdab:** I’M HERE TO EAT THEM ALL

 **The8:** i dont know why im here

 **DK:** Yugyeom do you ever work without getting distracted?

 **Victim:** Did u see my eyeliner today? im out here doing god’s work

 **Dabdab:** ITS TRUE!!!!

 **Dabdab:** CAUSE I DID IT

 **Dabdab:** AND I MADE IT LOOK F U C K I N G GREAT

 **DK:** ...

 **DK:** Are you guys in the kitchen?

 **Tree:** Yep

 **DK:** What are the stakes?

 **The8:** whoever loses has to watch the others eat all the pancakes

 **DK:** That’s cold

 **Victim:** Thats just how we roll my dude

 **The8:** never say that again


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a real conversation I had with my friend about My Immortal

 

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Wakey wakey eggs and bakey

 **Victim:** But I’m vegan

 **Bunny:** Wakey wakey vegetables and sadness

 **DK:** Okay 1) Yugyeom you are not a vegan, 2) What is that a reference to? Neither of you are that funny by accident

 **Victim:** Wow that hurts

 **Bunny:** Lol it’s from tumblr

 **DK:** I should have known

 **DK:** So what you guys doing?

 **Bunny:** Art homework

 **DK:** Fun

 **Bunny:** You bet

 **DK:** Yugyeom what you doing?

 **Victim:** Talking to u duh

 **Victim:** But I’m also waiting for my coffee

 **Bunny:** U addict

 **Victim:** This is only the 3rd time today. I’m not addicted

 **The8:** well that’s better than usual tbh

 **Bunny:** Hi Minghao

 **Victim:** Hey Hao

 **The8:** sup guys

 **Victim:** And fyi I’m trying to come of coffee

 **Bunny:** U mean off?

 **Victim:** Its the lack of coffee that means I can’t spell

 **Bunny:** I luv science

 **Victim:** Shut up

 **Dabdab:** Guys I just accidentally ate a ribbon and I'm scared

 **The8:** you wanted to be beautiful on the inside didn't you?

 **Victim:** O M G

 **Bunny:** How the hell did you ACCINDENTALLY eat a ribbon???

 **Dabdab:** I was eating chips while sewing ribbons onto the dress I'm doing for my project

 **Dabdab:** And a ribbon fell on the plate

 **Dabdab:** And I wasn't looking

 **Dabdab:** And I ate it

 **Dabdab:** I'm Afraid™

 **DK:** I'm afraid for you

 **Casper:** Do you just need constant supervision???

 **Dabdab:** P much yea

 **Victim:** I read p much as pizza muh and I dunno y

 **Bunny:** Why did that sound like a My Immortal quote?

 **Victim:** OMG IT DID NOOOOO

 **The8:** i'm having war flashbacks

 **Dabdab:** Whats My Immortal??

 **Tree:** ^^^^^

 **Casper:** Its a Harry Potter fanfic

 **Casper:** there's like 42 chapters

 **Tree:** Is it bad? The story?

 **Bunny:** So bad Gyu

 **Dabdab:** then why have you all read it?

 **Victim:** Science

 **Bunny:** I actually got dared to read it once at school, but I barely read any of it because it got too much for me to handle.

 **Casper:** I read it to test my knowledge of english

 **Casper:** Which strangely worked

 **DK:** Oh wow. I have not read it but ii dont want to

 **Casper:** Good choice

 **Dabdab:** I do

 **Dabdab:** I wanna read it

 **The8:** do not

 **Dabdab:** I'm looking it up

 **The8:** i warned u.

 **DK:** In other news I've discovered that I currently have 7 empty notebooks and I have no clue what to put in them. Anyone got any suggestions?

 **The8:** put spaghetti in it.

 **DK:** i am currently taking suggestions from everyone except for you.

 **Bunny:** put spaghetti in it.

 **Casper:** put spaghetti in it

 **DK:** i am currently taking suggestions from everyone except for the three of you.

 **Victim:** put spaghetti in it.

 **DK:** I am no longer taking suggestions.

 **Dabdab:** Guys please tell me this story is a joke

 **Dabdab:** Please.

 **The8:** thats the thing no one knows if it is

 **Casper:** Like, it was written by a 10 year old or something

 **Dabdab:** But there's so much sex and cussing and ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **The8:** he gone

 **Bunny:** He ascended

 **Victim:** R I S E

 **Victim:** I'm also looking up a list of the best quotes and I swear I'm dying right now

 **Tree:** Really?

 **Tree:** I have no idea what this is and I can't find it online anywhere

 **Casper:** Trust me you dont want to read it

 **Victim:** "He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko. - Chapter 5"

 **DK:** Good Lord

 **Casper:** I think I remember why I repressed this

 **Victim:** "And then…………… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. - Chapter 4"

 **Tree:** oh no

 **Bunny:** Damn. Sex in chapter 4

 **Casper:** Where did you get up to?

 **Bunny:** Like the second one tbh

 **Victim:** "Voldemort gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged. - Chapter 9"

 **Dabdab:** Ahhh spoilers!!!

 **Casper:** Bam stop reading that fanfic seriously. Or just turn off the group chat

 **Dabdab:** Fine, if anyone wants me I'm in my dorm

 **Bunny:** K

 **Victim:** "I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) - Chapter 10"

 **Bunny:** Brb gonna go kill dracula w/my mother's sunday roast

 **Victim:** "I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky, I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. - Chapter 3"

 **Victim:** "Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! - Chapter 11"

 **Tree:** D:

 **DK:** Ah yes, the one true way to overcome depression

 **Bunny:** It helps to listen to sad music actually

 **Victim:** Shut up you emo

 **Bunny:** I went thru ONE emo phase and it was for like 9 months u fucker

 **The8:** oh my god thats amazing

 **Victim:** "Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks. - Chapter 11"

 **The8:** this hurts me inside

 **The8:** specifically my brain

 **The8:** this is killing my brain cells

 **Victim:** "“I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT….” Hargirid paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!” - Chapter 11"

 **DK:** Well thats just rude

 **Tree:** Why did they do this to the characters!?

 **Victim:** "“U c, Enobby,” Dumblydore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?” - Chapter 12"

 **Casper:** D U M B L Y D O R E

 **Victim:** "Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “EbonyIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. - Chapter 14"

 **Bunny:** mmMMMM DOESNT SOUND LIKE LOVE

 **Bunny:** OR A FIC THAT I'M WILLING TO EXIST IN THE SAME DIMENSION WITH

 **Tree:** Same

 **Victim:** “What’s wrong honey?” asked Draco taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything. - Chapter 14"

 **Bunny:** brb gonna slip into eternal slumber aka D E A T H

 **DK:** I don't even blame you

 **Victim:** "I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. - Chapter 20"

 **The8:** she really likes slitting her wrists huh

 **Tree:** Apparently

 **Victim:** "Snake and Loopin were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Dobby was watching!1"

 **DK:** I hate the Loopin thing more than the Snake thiing cause Lupin was a genuinely good character.

 **Bunny:** I fucking love Lupin

 **DK:** Best character honestly

 **Bunny:** Harry Potter who?

 **Bunny:** Don;t know one

 **Bunny:** Who is she?

 **Victim:** “Very well.” Dumbledore said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is…………………………………………………………………..Enony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.” - Chapter 22"

 **Casper:** The chosen one

 **DK:** Please kill me

 **Victim:** I'm trying! Y do u think I'm doing this!?

 **Victim:** "“Now do you fink he would still become Volxemort if he was in love?” I shook my head. “U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. - Chapter 27"

 **DK:** I hate that this was obviously written by someone in their early teens. Cause its case of 'oh hey sex is a thing, that must be what love is'

 **The8:** true

 **Victim:** "“What the fuck r u doing!” I shooted arngrily. Snoop laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11! - Chapter 30"

 **DK:** THEY CANT EVEN SAY PENIS

 **DK:** Literally just say dick it is 1000000x sexier than whatever this is

 **Tree:** Aren't you straight?

 **DK:** Thats the point!

 **Victim:** "Then……….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive. - Chapter 31"

 **DK:** YOU CANT JUMP SEXILY YOURE NOT A FUCKING BIG TIDDY ANIME GIRL

 **Casper:** Holy shit I'm fucking DYING

 **The8:** i've never seen Seokmin like this before

 **Victim:** "“yeah that’s what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000.” he told me all sekrtivly. “and theres a really cool shop called Hot-“‘topic!” I finshed, happy again. He froned confusedly. “noo its called Hot Ishoo.” He smiled skrtvli again. “then in 1998 dey changd it to hot topic.” he moaned. - Chapter 32"

 **Bunny:** Now Hot Topic is ruined for me

 **Victim:** I knew you were stil a fucking emo

 **Bunny:** I'm not! The clothes r nice tho

 **Victim:** "In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a cereal killer came lol. - Chapter 38"

 **The8:** oh no i had better save my cornflakes

 **Victim:** "“Yah Satan told me abot you.” Lusian said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz Serious, Vampire’s dad and………………Snap! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Good Chralootte band shirts. “Lizzen I’m in a goth band wif those guys.” he said. “Were playing 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up. “ORLY.” I ESKED. - Chapter 35"

 **The8:** endless suffering

 **Victim:** "And den……………………………I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11 - Chapter 38"

 **DK:** Did she die?

 **Casper:** No

 **DK:** Unfortunate

 **Victim:** “Letz go lizzen 2 GC and kut ourselvz 666!11” said Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily. And den………..I gasped……………………………………… Draco wuz there doing it wif Snap! - Chapter 40"

 **DK:** That's paedophilia

 **Bunny:** This fanfic is complete gold but for literally all the wrong reasons

 **The8:** i cant believe you missed my personal favourite

 **Victim:** ??

 **The8:** "Then the gram rumper ran in and fucked me in the bromhole!. - chapter 40"

 **Tree:** In the WHAT!?

 **Victim:** UR A BROMHOLE HARRY

 **Bunny:** IM   A   WHAT

 **Victim:** A B  R  O  M  H  O  L  E

 **DK:** I'm having a crisis

 **Casper:** I'm lying fucgkin dead on the flor right now

 **The8:** apparently chapter 39 was hacked and changed

 **DK:** I wish it was deleted


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation find Yugyeom a bf is-a-go

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Casper:** Hey gays

 **Casper:** I meant *guys

 **Casper:** …

 **Casper:** Actually

 **Casper:** No I didn’t

 **Dabdab:** omg

 **Tree:** But I'm straight though?

 **Casper:** I know Mingyu.

 **Casper:** Anyway, has anyone seen Seokmin?

 **Tree:** I think he’s out on a date with Yuna

 **Dabdab:** That BITCH

 **Tree:** What's up with you?

 **Dabdab:** How dARE he not tell me that he was on a date!

 **Dabdab:**  I want dAT TEA!!

 **Tree:** Youre literally unbelievable

 **Dabdab:** Thank you x

 **Tree:** Or you could just leave him to his date maybe?

 **Dabdab:** Why would I do that?

 **DK:** I would appreciate you not talking about me behind my back

 **Casper:** Seokmin PLEASE

 **Casper:** Where are the eggs??

 **DK:** Corner cupboard

 **Casper:** Ah got it thankks

 **Victim:** Guys I am literally dying help me

 **Dabdab:**  Bitch me 2 the fuck?

 **Bunny:** Great we can all die together

 **Casper:** Unrelated to what I was talking about

 **Casper:** But please

 **Casper:** Tell me more.

 **Bunny:** We're dying

 **Casper:** Great thanks

 **The8:** come on guys the choreography was not that bad

 **Victim:** …

 **Victim:** what ARE you!?

 **The8:** stop

 **The8:** it honestly wasn’t that awful

 **Bunny:** I feel like my legs don't exist and never have

 **The8:** you guys are such pussies

 **Victim:** Gee thanks for the sympathy

 **The8:** no problem

 **The8:** i live to please after all

 **Dabdab:** Even sexually????

 **The8:** not for you

 **Dabdab:** :(

 **Dabdab:** U tool

 **Victim:** What, you egg?

 **Victim:** *stabs him*

 **Tree:** Hey guys

 **The8:** what is it mingyu?

 **Tree:** Has Seokmin turned off his notifications?

 **The8:** probably

 **The8:** you know, so he doesnt have to deal with this utter bullshit

 **The8:** and can enjoy his date with his girlfriend

 **Bunny:** Wait

 **Bunny:** I can't believe I never asked this

 **Victim:** What?

 **Bunny:** Do you guys have boyfriends/girlfriends?

 **Bunny:** I kno Seokmin does

 **Victim:** No I do not have

 **Casper:** *Sad violin playing*

 **Victim:** You're single too u ass

 **Casper:** True

 **Victim:** Plus I don’t even mind being single

 **Casper:** *Even sadder violin playing*

 **Victim:** Stop it!

 **Dabdab:** Omfg Jae

 **The8:** i dont but its by choice because i cannot be bothered with that shit

 **Tree:** I'm single

 **Bunny:** Fair enough

 **Dabdab:** I don't becuz no one loves me :(

 **Bunny:** Awww Bam you'll find someone some day

 **Casper:** Yeah Bam keep your chin up :D

 **Dabdab:** :D

 **Victim:** How come HE gets sympathy!!! And I just get sad violins!?

 **Casper:** Because u are more pathetic

 **Victim:** No?? I'm?? Not?? Seriously

 **Victim:** I do not need a boyfriend

 **Casper:** *The saddest of violin playing*

 **Victim:** S T O P

 **Dabdab:** s[podijfhgjkrew XDDDD

 **Tree:** Aww Yugyeom I’m sure you’ll find someone eventually

 **The8:** preferably not a prostitute though

 **Bunny:** His boyfriend is his hand rn tho

 **Victim:** Oh my fucking god I’m so done with both you fuckers and my life!

 **Tree:** Bambam is dying

 **The8:** see if you had a boyfriend he could comfort you

 **The8:** and give you feel better blowjobs

 **Dabdab:** Ahh yes the benefits of not being single

 **Victim:** I hate all of u

 **The8:** hate us later

 **The8:** we have to practice the choreo if we want a good grade

 **Bunny:** Sounds good

 **Victim:** Noooooooo

 **Victim:** It's so haaaaaaard

 **Tree:** What are you doing? Dance wise

 **Bunny:** Our own choreo

 **Bunny:** You can come watch if you want?

 **Tree:** Can I really?

 **The8:** sure i guess

 **The8:** anyway come on guys i'm heading to the gym and expect you to be joining me in less than ten minutes

 **Bunny:** Ok

 **Victim:** Fine

 **The8:** nice let’s get down to business

 **Victim:** To defeat the huns?

 **The8:** >:/

 **Victim:** ...

 **Victim:** Coming


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Dabdab:** Any of u guys noticed that Jungkook and Yugyeom haven't been seen all morning??

 **Tree:** No?

 **The8:** they probs slept together

 **Dabdab:** tru

 **Victim:** Morning sluts

 **The8:** speak of the devil

 **DK:** What the fuck you guys?

 **Dabdab:** WERE YOU TWO FUCKING?

 **Bunny:** Oh obviously

 **Victim:** Yep

 **Victim:** We've actually been having sex the whole time

 **Bunny:** We met in the cadets

 **Bunny:** We locked eyes and knew....

 **Bunny:** That we were destined for eachother

 **Tree:**  I know that you're making fun of us. But I think that that would be really cute in real life

 **DK:** Yeah it would

 **Casper:** Ok ok you smartass. Where have you two actually been all day?

 **Victim:** Out

 **Bunny:** Out

 **The8:** very specific well done

 **Victim:** Np

 **The8:** i am mildly curious though as to where the fuck you two have been all day

 **Bunny:** It's only like 11am dude

 **The8:** fine

 **The8:** all morning

 **Bunny:** Better

 **Victim:** And if u MUST know

 **Victim:** We went to scope out the local brekkie bars and shit. So that we can locate places to eat. Then we chatted

 **Tree:** Oh that sounds fun!

 **Bunny:** It was

 **Bunny:** We would of invited you guys but you were all asleep and we didnt want to wake you

 **DK:** Understandable

 **The8:** i would have murdered you

 **Casper:** Same probs

 **DK:** I wouldn't of

 **Tree:** Me neither

 **Victim:** We kno

 **Victim:** But ur so tired u deserve the sleep

 **DK:** True

 **Tree:** So did you find any good places?

 **Victim:** Oh yeah! We did!

 **Victim:** There is a cool bubble tea shop a few mins away, a cute coffee shop, the pizza place (which is called Rip in Pepperonies btw and that is the BEST thing ever) a new cafe that is opening soon, and a reeealll nice restaurant called "Entrance"

 **Tree:** Woah cool!

 **The8:** nice

 **DK:** We should check them all out

 **Casper:** The reason u said that is bc u just wanna see if they're good for dates with Yuna

 **DK:** No it's not

 **Casper:** Sure Jan

 **Tree:** Cute!

 **Tree:** I think it could be fun! I want to see more of the district as well and learn my way around so that i don't get lost again

 **Casper:** Yeah it def could be fun!

 **DK:** Wait let me get this straight

 **Victim:** Oh Seokmin literally nothing about me is straight

 **The8:** arent you bi

 **Victim:** Oh shit yea

 **Casper:** My children are all stupid

 **The8:** who are you calling a child

 **Bunny:** Yugyeom

 **Victim:** r to the 0 to the 0 to the d

 **DK:** No fighting! So. Are we going to check them out or not?

 **Tree:** Yeah I'll come :D

 **The8:** sure

 **DK:** I’m only coming if Yugyeom behaves himself

 **Casper:** At this rate I’m gonna have to put a leash on him

 **Casper:** Wait

 **The8:** kinky

 **Casper:** No!! Stop! I didn't mean it likke that!

 **The8:** bet jungkook would love to see that

 **Bunny:** i hate you

 **The8:** wow slut

 **Victim:** That's my line u ass

 **The8:** fuck off bitch

 **Victim:** fuck on bitch

 **The8:** go home

 **Casper:** STOP

 **Casper:** We'll leave after lunch okay?

 **The8:** sure

 **Tree:** okay :)

 **DK:** Okay

 **Victim:** Fine

 **Bunny:** Sounds good

 **Casper:** Bam?

 **The8:** i literally only just - because you said that - realised that bam dissappeared like 20 messages ago

 **DK:** You're such a good friend

 **The8:** shut the fuck up

 **DK:** @Dabdab Bam you coming?

 **Dabdab:** sorry my phone turned off

 **Dabdab:** no i dont think i'm gonna be able to make it since i have my project and stuff

 **DK:** Oh okay

 **DK:** Good luck on it by the way

 **Dabdab:** thanks

 **Dabdab:** i'm turning my phone off cause my battery is total shit btw so if anyone needs me i'll be in my room

 **Bunny:** Ok

 **Tree:** Ok

 **The8:** weird

 **Victim:** What?

 **Casper:** What's weird

 **The8:** i could have sworn that he finished his project last week

 **Tree:** Why would he lie about it?

 **DK:** Maybe he has a new project?

 **Bunny:** Doubt it, he always complains whenever he gets set a project

 **DK:** Thats true

 **Tree:** Maybe he's just tired and didnt want to upset us?

 **Casper:** Yeah thats probably it


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an attempt

**Jaehyun**

Hey Mook you okay? We’re ordering pizza if you want any?

 

**Bambam**

I’m fine Jae, and no thanks

 

**Jaehyun**

Is something going on with you? You seem a little off

 

**Bambam**

I’m fine Jaehyun

 

**Jaehyun**

Bam? Please?

 

**Bambam**

Oh my god Jaehyun just fucking leave me alone I said I’m fine!

 

**Jaehyun**

I’m super convinced

 

**Jaehyun**

But fine, I’ll leave you alone

 

**Jaehyun**

Sorry


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues

**DK**

Kunipmook? Bambam? You alright? You’ve been in your room all day

 

**DK**

Bam?

 

**DK**

Bam are you okay?

 

**DK**

Bam????

 

**DK**

Omg have you died please don’t say you’ve gotten hurt or something

 

**DK**

Don’t make me make Mingyu break down the door

 

**Bambam**

I’m fine Seokmin just tired leave me alone

 

**DK**

Oh thank god

 

**DK**

Well I’m always here if you wanna talk okay

 

**DK**

Bye I guess


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm

**Minghao**

okay hoe i’m sick of your fucking moping get out of your room before i drag you out by your fake-ass hair extensions

 

**Bambam**

You motherfucker you know my hair is real

 

**Bambam**

And leave me alone Minghao

 

**Minghao**

hmmmmmm. No can do soz

 

**Minghao**

your absence is fucking bumming everyone out and guess who has to deal with it

 

**Minghao**

my skinny ass.

 

**Minghao**

so get the fuck out of that room

 

**Bambam**

Is this your way of consoling me cuz it really sucks

 

**Minghao**

what can i say i was never good at the whole comforting thing

 

**Minghao**

anyway i'm gonna need you to stop pushing away the people who are trying to fucking HELP you

 

**Bambam**

Shut up Minghao

 

**Bambam**

You have no idea what ur talking about

 

**Minghao**

you’re right. i don’t

 

**Minghao**

because your being a little bitch and bottling up all your little bitch feelings

 

**Minghao**

come the fuck on

 

**Minghao**

stop being sad about whatever the fuck your sad about and get mad instead! rant at me, let me be your sponge

 

**Bambam**

My sponge?

 

**Minghao**

fuck yeah

 

**Minghao**

lemme be your rant sponge

 

**Bambam**

Ranting’s not gonna solve anything

 

**Bambam**

Especially not my problem

 

**Minghao**

yeah but it’ll solve mine so open the fuck up you fucking wet banana bread

 

**Bambam**

…

 

**Bambam**

Does it bother you that Jungkook and Yugyeom spend so much time together?

 

**Minghao**

no?

 

**Minghao**

they’ve been friends for years living across the world from eachother

 

**Minghao**

i’d be pretty psyched to see my friend and have him be so close after all that time

 

**Bambam**

I guess

 

**Minghao**

why? does it bother you?

 

**Bambam**

Yeah a little

 

**Minghao**

why? do you not like Jungkook or something?

 

**Bambam**

No! I don’t mind him at all! Hes a cool guy and a nice addition to our friendship group

 

**Minghao**

but?

 

**Bambam**

I don’t know!

 

**Bambam**

I’m so fucking mad because he and Yugyeom are so close and Yugyeom was the one who accepted me as his friend back when we were kids, and now hes done the same with Jungkook and its like he doesn’t even remember me anymore.

 

**Bambam**

And I hate it cause I like Jungkook and technically hes done nothing wrong but I can’t help but feel really bad and angry at him whenever he even gets near Yugyeom! Or mentions him. And I hate it so so fucking much and I don’t know what to do anymore!!

 

**Minghao**

i see

 

**Bambam**

Really fucking helpful Minghao what the fuck is that supposed to mean

 

**Minghao**

how long have you had a crush on Yugyeom?

 

**Bambam**

pojsidubhj

 

**Bambam**

Whats the fucj mauihao!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

**Minghao**

for fucks sake please don’t turn this into some edgy teenage romance movie

 

**Minghao**

you obviously like Yugyeom in a more-than-friends-way. that anger you feel for Jungkook? jealousy

 

**Minghao**

please don’t turn this into a cliché romance thing ffs

 

**Minghao**

did you fucking die its been ten minutes since my last message and i‘m bored of waiting for your ass

 

**Bambam**

No I;m still here

 

**Minghao**

thank fuck i don’t have time for police asking me stuff cause i was the last person to talk to you

 

**Minghao**

so where did you disappear to?

 

**Bambam**

Having a crisis

 

**Minghao**

what kind of crisis?

 

**Bambam**

A literal gay crisis™

 

**Bambam**

I realised that youre fucking right and I then spent 10 minutes staring at my wall repeating to myself under my breath how stupid I fucking am

 

**Minghao**

thank god youre not in denial i have no energy for that shit

 

**Minghao**

so how you doing?

 

**Bambam**

I

 

**Bambam**

I don’t know

 

**Bambam**

Like I have this knowledge now and literally no idea what to do with it

 

**Minghao**

most people ask their crush out. just saying

 

**Bambam**

Yeah no I cant do that

 

**Minghao**

why not

 

**Minghao**

oh please don’t start with the whole: oh but heeees sooooo handsome and I’m soooo ugly and he do doesn’t want me

 

**Bambam**

Oh no bitch I’m fucking drop dead gorgeous that’s not whats bothering me

 

**Minghao**

good to see this whole thing hasn’t affected your self esteem

 

**Bambam**

Honey nothing can even come close to touching that shit

 

**Bambam**

My problem is that Yugyeom and I have been friends for a long time. What if he can never see me as more than a friend?

 

**Bambam**

Even worse. What if he, supposedly, actually liked me back. What if we broke up? Or the realtionshop changed the entire nature of our friendship? What if we could never bounce back?

 

**Minghao**

“relationshop”

 

**Minghao**

and i guess that’s just a risk you’re going to have to take

 

**Minghao**

i mean, if something does happen then it happens, and whatever, but do you really want to say that you had a chance with him but let it go cause you were too much of a bitch-ass to do anything?

 

**Bambam**

I mean, no?

 

**Minghao**

then do it, i mean, what do you have to lose?

 

**Bambam**

You mean besides my friendship with my oldest friend?

 

**Minghao**

yeah that gay shit or whatever, but what do you have to gain?

 

**Bambam**

A relationship with Yugyeom?

 

**Minghao**

exactly

 

**Bambam**

You have such a weird way of motivating me and I have no idea why it works

 

**Minghao**

i have no tolerance for pussies. and people always expect me to be super nice and caring to them, but i’m not about that shit when i’m annoyed at someone

 

**Bambam**

Fair enough

 

**Minghao**

anyway, you want a hug?

 

**Bambam**

I want many hugs not gonna lie

 

**Minghao**

bitch i have so many fucking pillows and space in my arms for your skinny-ass body get over here

**Bambam**

You’re skinny too!

 

**Minghao**

exactly

 

**Minghao**

now come cuddle me i have icecream and chocolate and we can figure out how you’re gonna ask Yugyeom out

 

**Bambam**

Coming over

 

**Minghao**

good


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam returns!

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** WHATS UP SLUTS GUESS WHOS BACK FROM PRISON

 **Bunny:** But? u? were? never? in?? prison???? though???!????

 **DK:** Detention is not prison Yugyeom

 **Victim:** Stop exposing me

 **The8:** it wouldnt surprise me if you were put in prison to be honest

 **Victim:**   W O W

 **Casper:** Me either tbh

 **Bunny:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Bunny:** SUCK IT YUGYEOM

 **Victim:** It’s because I’m gay isnt it?

 **DK:** No?

 **Casper:** What does being gay have 2 do w/it?

 **Victim:** You wouldn’t understand

 **Victim:** But basically whenever there is even the smallest inconvenience in my life I think that its because I’m gay

 **The8:** wow same

 **Victim:** You’re bi though

 **The8:** bieutiful? thank you Yugyeom

 **Victim:** Oh my god what are you 12?

 **The8:** on a scale of 1 to 10 yeah

 **Bunny:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Tree:** Is it me or is everyone more savage than usual today

 **DK:** It’s not just you

 **Tree:** Good

 **Tree:** Not the situation!

 **Tree:** Just the fact that I now know its not just me :)

 **DK:** No problem Gyu

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Tree:** BAMBAM! :D

 **DK:** Omg Bam you’re here!! Are you okay!?

 **Dabdab:** Yeah I’m fine :) thanks for asking

 **Casper:** Good to have you back in the group chat buddy

 **Victim:** Welcome back Bam!

 **Dabdab:** Thanks guys <3

 **The8:** welcome back bam

 **The8:** also Yugyeom?

 **Victim:** Yeah?

 **The8:** how the hell do you even get detention in college?

 **Casper:** By being a moron

 **Victim:** Hey!

 **Victim:** And for ur info

 **Victim:** Its because I failed to hand the maths project in so I had to stay back and finish it

 **Victim:** So TECHNICALLY it wasnt even a detention

 **Victim:** Checkmate

 **Casper:** Shit you got me

 **Tree:** Why don;'t you just hand the project in on time?

 **Victim:** Cause I have dance

 **Victim:** And dance makes me tired

 **Victim:** So I choose sleep over maths

 **Dabdab:** dont blame you there

 **Tree:** ^^^^^

 **DK:** I think at one point we all choose sleep over work

 **Casper:** Except for Minghao i assume

 **Casper:** Minghao hasnt slept since 2006

 **The8:** true

 **Bunny:** Ur actually a cryptid

 **The8:** how dare you

 **The8:** how do you get this info abt me Jaehyun? you spying on me?

 **Casper:** :)

 **Casper:** I work in misterious ways young one

 **Bunny:** “misterious”

 **Dabdab:** Screenshot

 **Casper:** I hate u all

 **DK:** This group chat has gone so downhill since it first started

 **Bunny:** That cause of me?

 **DK:** Just because of all of us really

 **Victim:** What you expect us to come on here and ask about eachothers days and shit like that?

 **Casper:** Breaking News, being polite is no longer in fashion, everyone has to be assholes to each other now.

 **The8:** my time has come

 **The8:** yugyeom your face looks like a horse

 **Victim:** Why you gotta choose ME to pick on!?!

 **Bunny:** Go cry to ur non existant bf about it

 **Victim:** asdfghjk

 **The8:** thats a fake ass keysmash

 **Victim:** Wow, okay. So I cook u pancakes every saturday morning and this is how you repay me?

 **The8:** you have never once done that

 **Victim:** If I did would u like me?

 **The8:** probably not

 **Dabdab:** I'm not homophobic but I hate myself

 **Bunny:** Eyyyyy

 **Casper:** Nope! That is not allowed, not in this dorm you don't!

 **Dabdab:** :(

 **Dabdab:** Just let me have my dark humour in peace u heathens

 **Casper:** Never

 **DK:** I dont get suicidal humour to be honest

 **Bunny:** I like it

 **The8:** same

 **Tree:** I dont get it either

 **Dabdab:** I love it

 **Dabdab:** Probably cause I'm gay

 **Bunny:** Acutally when I first met u I thought you were straight

 **Dabdab:** >:OOO

 **Tree:** It's true

 **Casper:** Bambam you have a Straight Person ambiance

 **Dabdab:** U guys r literally so mean that isn't even true.

 **Dabdab:** It isn't is it?

 **Dabdab:** Ur just joking around it isn't true right?

 **Dabdab:** Guys?


	22. Chapter 22

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **The8:** So it turns out that i can’t sleep unless i’m cuddling something like a pillow or stuffed animal????

 **The8:** cause i legit just had the best sleep in months

 **The8:** cuddling a pillow not a stuffed animal, that was just an example

 **The8:** yeah okay good mood over

 **Casper:** ??

 **Bunny:** ???

 **DK:** Junhui just posted a selfie on his Instagram

 **Tree:** Dear jeez not this again

 **The8:** you follow that loser?

 **DK:** He is very attractive and posts nice pictures

 **The8:** so what if he’s mildly attractive he’s still a fucking dickhole

 **Dabdab:** #Ishipit

 **Victim:** Same 

 **The8:** what

 **Victim:** You’re so cute, obsessing over him

 **Dabdab:** And u know he posted something as soon as he did which means you follow him

 **Bunny:** Cuuuute

 **The8:** nOnonoNnONonOnoNo

 **The8:** STOP THAT!

 **DK:** I hear wedding bells on the horizon

 **The8:** STOP

 **Dabdab:** Aww you’d both make such a cute couple!

 **DK:** Minghao was that noise you flipping the dining room table over?

 **The8:** yes

 **Casper:** Why!?

 **The8:** BECASUSE I HAVE SHIT FUCKING FRIENDS APPARENTLY

 **The8:** THEY ARE ALL FUCKING SHIPPERS

 **The8:** FUCK

 **Dabdab:** ayy squad

 **The8:** YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST

 **The8:** I DO NOT LIKE WEN FUKING JUNHUI

 **Victim:** Uh huh

 **Dabdab:** Whatever helps you sleep at night

 **DK:** I can hear him counting to ten in the common room

 **The8:** my pillow and blanket help me sleep at night

 **Tree:** Haha!

 **The8:** glad that amused you

 **Casper:** You done raging?

 **The8:** yeah i'm over it

 **Dabdab:** Wow

 **Bunny:** Wish I could get over things that fast

 **The8:** its both a blessing and a curse

 **The8:** so what are you guys doing?

 **Victim:** Jungkook, Bambam and I went out for lunch together which was nice

 **DK:** Where did you go?

 **Bunny:** I dunno just someplace on campus

 **Dabdab:** Yeah. Plus I wanted to eat as much as I can before my teacher stops me cause I gotta make some clothes for a project

 **The8:** nice. i can get behind that

 **Bunny:** Minghao you are PHYSICALLY INCAPABLE of putting weight on you cryptid. Unlike the rest of us mortals.

 **Tree:** Seokmin and I just had lunch as well but just in the dorm kitchen

 **DK:** Speaking of which

 **DK:** I left my plate on the table and can't be bothered to come back downstaris and put it in the sink someone please do it for me

 **Victim:** No

 **DK:** I'm dorm manager you know

 **Victim:** No

 **DK:** I can make your life hell

 **Victim:** No

 **DK:** Go get my plate!

 **Victim:** No

 **DK:** Why not?!

 **Victim:** Cuz its UR plate

 **DK:** You guys are the least helpful friends I've ever had

 **DK:** I wish I had said hello to the band geeks instead of you guys it has caused me nothing but pain and misery.

 **The8:** lol

 **DK:** See what I mean? No sympathy. There is no such thing as a safe space among friends when it comes to you guys.

 **Dabdab:** Jeez who shoved a stick up ur ass today?

 **Casper:** I did

 **DK:** Shut up Jae. Jaemin will never be real

 **Casper:** All my dreams are crushed :(

 **DK:** Good

 **Tree:** You're both straight though?

 **Dabdab:** O U T E D

 **Bunny:** Seokmin i've put the plate away for you

 **DK:** Thank you Jungkook I love you  <3

 **Bunny:** No problem  <3

 **Victim:** Traitor

 **Bunny:** Asshole

 **Victim:** The fuck you call me coconut head?

 **Bunny:** Suck several dicks

 **Victim:** U laugh but that’s a good night for me

 **Bunny:** Ur disgusting

 **Victim:** U luv it ;;))))

 **Victim:** And if u have a problem with it u can gladly Fight Me

 **The8:** you have got to stop saying fight me to everyone

 **Victim:** Minghao u’ll soon learn that no one will EVER catch my always-ready-to-fite ass alive

 **The8:** you need help

 **Dabdab:** :O

 **Victim:** Minghao...

 **Victim:** Get ready to die

 **The8:** you fool. i’ve been ready this entire time

 **Casper:** Checkmate

 **Victim:** F U C K

 **DK:** Minghao is the real chaotic neutral

 **Dabdab:** No he is straight up chaotic evil

 **The8:** i am not straight anything

 **The8:** and i'll take chaotic neutral

 **Tree:** You're bi though???

 **The8:** yeah but straights are ew

 **Tree:** :(

 **Casper:** :(

 **DK:** :(

 **The8:** sorry i don’t make the rules

 **Casper:** Shit he got us there 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. 
> 
> Some of it involves socks.

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** yo @Victim

 **Bunny:** @Victim

 **Victim:** What?

 **Bunny:** Move your dirty sock off of the bedroom floor before i beat you w/it

 **Victim:** Geez fine

 **The8:** i cant believe you're upset about a sock

 **Bunny:** Its very distracting

 **The8:** okay

 **The8:** also @Tree where the fuck are you?

 **Tree:** Just in the common room I'm heading to the dorm now if you wanna see me?

 **The8:** i'm not in the dorm i just wanted to let you know that you left the light on and need to turn it off.

 **Tree:** Oh okay, and where did you go?

 **The8:** i found bam and we're heading off to get coffee together and talk about you guys

 **Dabdab:** Hell yeah

 **Tree:** Oh that sounds fun! :D

 **Victim:** Umm

 **Victim:** This is not my sock

 **The8:** what

 **Victim:** The sock on my floor is not mine

 **Dabdab:** *X-files theme plays*

 **Bunny:** Yugyeom is a whore who steals socks when u are not looking

 **Victim:** Umm stfu maybe no I dont?

 **Bunny:** No they must kno of ur crimes

 **Victim:** I didnt even take it what the fuck

 **Bunny:** The worst

 **The8:** omg

 **Victim:** Do you wanna fuckin go bro??

 **Bunny:** Fuck yeah I'll go

 **Bunny:** To mcdonalds of course because i need food like right now and Jaehyun wont make me food like a good mother should

 **Victim:** Be there in two

 **DK:** Can you get me some chicken nuggets?

 **Victim:** Tis noted

 **Casper:** Can you not wait for me to get home?

 **Victim:** No

 **Victim:** We’re off to vore some Mccy Ds

 **DK:** Don’t say it like that

 **Dabdab:** I'm dying

 **The8:** good

 **Dabdab:** GASP

 **Dabdab:** MINGHAO

 **The8:** lol

 **Bunny:** Seriously tho Seokmin hows the shopping going?

 **DK:** Fine. Kind of.

 **Bunny:** Meaning?

 **Casper:** We can’t find anything because they changed everything around so its taken us like 10 minutes to find eggs

 **The8:** tragic

 **DK:** Also Jungkook, Yugyeom, dont go to Mcdonalds

 **Bunny:** What?

 **Victim:** Why?

 **DK:** It’s too late to go out for somewhere to eat

 **The8:** wait what time is it there isn’t a clock in here

 **Casper:** It’s 9. And can’t u use your phone?

 **The8:** you think i have time for that shit?

 **Bunny:** Well I mean we could go somewhere else

 **DK:** Didnt I just say thats its too late to go out?

 **Bunny:** I wasn’t talking about going out somewhere to eat

 **Casper:** What were you proposing we do then?

 **Victim:** Drinkin obvs

 **Dabdab:** eyyyyyyyyy

 **The8:** eyyyyyyyyyy

 **Tree:** I don’t drink often but i will if you want me to

 **Bunny:** AYYYY MINGYU! That’s right! Get into the party spirit!

 **DK:** I'm down! Where though?

 **Victim:** Theres supposed to be a party happening at Chris' house at 11, we could go and get drunk on cheap (but free) beer?

 **The8:** sounds like a fucking plan

 **Bunny:** Agreed

 **Casper:** Agreed

 **DK:** How do you even know Chris?

 **Victim:** He's in my math class, he invited me over facebook, we're chatting now so if you wanna come I suggest telling me so i can tell him

 **Dabdab:** Ew u use facebook?

 **Victim:** Facebook messenger. It’s a lot easier tbh

 **Victim:** Since it kinda just exists in a floating separate window on my phone and I can use it and close it whenever I want. But it doesn’t go away

 **Bunny:** Horrible way of describing it. But true

 **Victim:** Ur such a double edged sword sometimes

 **Bunny:** ;)

 **The8:** anyway we getting wasted or?

 **Dabdab:** Y E S

 **Tree:** Sure!

 **Tree:** Does anyone know who else is going?

 **Victim:** Uhhhh hold on lemme ask Chris

 **Victim:** I'm just telling him atm about all the guests I'm gonna bring

 **The8:** dude we don't need a running comemtary we just wanna get drunk

 **Victim:** Geez fine

 **DK:** So did anyone do anything exciting over the weekend? We like, barely talked to eachother

 **Bunny:** OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT

 **Dabdab:** What?

 **Tree:** What?

 **Bunny:** You know how I told you me and Minghao were going to the pool?

 **Casper:** Yeah. Bam did an eyebrow wiggle and Ashley slapped him

 **The8:** lol i remember that

 **Bunny:** Anyway during my time there I backflipped off of a diving board at the pool and these two girls were talking about how awesome it was, but they thought that I couldn’t speak english bcuz Hao was speaking to ne in Mandarin just beforehand

 **DK:** Why were you speaking in Mandarin?

 **Bunny:**  No idea. I think he was gossping about the other people there and judging them, but didn’t wanna get a bad rep w/them

 **Casper:** Wow Hao

 **DK:** Savage

 **The8:** thanks

 **Bunny:** So basically I stood there and let them talk about how cute I was for a while because it made my ego all warm and fuzzy before leaving.

 **Dabdab:** Why do i have a feeling that thats not the end of the story??

 **Bunny:** Not before saying: “Exquisite evening we’re having tonight isn’t it ladies?”

 **The8:** i stg i wish i had had a camera to capture their expressions it was glorious

 **Dabdab:** Omg I wish I was there

 **Casper:** I hope I don’t run into them anytime. I’ll feel obliged to apologise to them on your behalf.

 **Victim:** OK I GOT IT

 **Victim:** Also wtf Jungkook thats fucking amazing and I am highfiving you when we meet for lunch

 **Bunny:** Hell yeah!

 **Tree:** So whats going on with the party?

 **Victim:** Okay, so theres like a bunch of people that none of us kno or whatever, but apparently some more of the asian society is going

 **Victim:** Which doesnt really surprise me cause anyone who knows anyone is going tbh.

 **The8:** cool

 **DK:** Should we agree on a time then?

 **The8:** if we want to get in before the stampede of people but not be like weirdly early i would say about 10 is when it is quietest

 **Casper:** I’m concerned as to why you know that but okay

 **Tree:** So we should meet at the university crossing at 9? Is that good for everyone?

 **DK:** Which one?

 **Victim:** Theres only like 2 u kno, and 1 of them is under construction remember?

 **DK:** Oh yeah

 **Bunny:** Can I invite Jason as well?

 **Casper:** who?

 **Bunny:** Soz. he’s another photographer in my class. I wanna take some bomb af pics of us and he’s better at photography than I am.

 **DK:** Sure!

 **Victim:** Well I’m gonna go get changed

 **Victim:** Gotta look ROCKING for the club 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gon' get fucked up

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Casper:** I think I’m ready 2 go

 **Victim:** Same tbh

 **Victim:** Shit we I look great

 **Tree:** Nooooo I can’t see you!! Send me piics!

 **Victim:** You will literally see us in like 20 minutes

 **Tree:** Not good enough

 **Bunny:** Shit I don’t mind

 **Bunny:** I’m gonna find Jason and ask him to take photos of us

 **Bunny:** Shit even HE looks great

 **Victim:** We’re gonna b the best looking people at this fuckin party!

_Bunny has added 'McSnappy' to the group chat: Kinda Bad_

**McSnappy:** You saved your photographer’s number as: McSnappy?

 **Bunny:** U got a problem w/it?

 **McSnappy:** Not really to be honest

 **DK:** Nice to meet you

 **McSnappy:** You too ^^

 **Casper:** Hi! So you're Jungkook's art friend?

 **McSnappy:** Hi! And yeah! The teacher sat us together because we're both Korean and I feel like she is subconciously racist but I don't want to assume

 **McSnappy:** She might have just thought that it would make Jungkook more comfortable?

 **The8:** wow another asian

 **Dabdab:** GASP

 **Dabdab:** ARE YOU IN THE ASIAN SOCIETY??!

 **McSnappy:** No sorry. I just moved here at the start of term and I can be a bit socially awkward

 **Dabdab:** Damn what a shame

 **Bunny:** Jason can u come take some bomb af pics of us before we go clubbing?

 **McSnappy:** Sure

 **McSnappy:** How is this going to work?

 **Bunny:** Yugyeom and I are together, is anyone else?

 **Casper:** Aww ur finally coming out!? How cute!

 **Dabdab:** wow

 **Bunny:** No offense Yug but hell fucking no

 **Victim:** D: Jungkook! Y do u hurt me this way???

 **Bunny:** Suffer

 **DK:** Lol

 **DK:** Anyway, me and Jaehyun are in the same place but I think thats it?

 **The8:** yeah i'm alone at the moment

 **Tree:** Same

 **Dabdab:** Same

 **McSnappy:** Where is everyone?

 **Bunny:** Why don't you just go around taking our pics and we can text you where we are when we're ready?

 **McSnappy:** Ah thats a good idea thank you! Can we hurry as well? I want to make the most of the daylight while we still have it

 **McSnappy:** Anyone want to go first?

 **Victim:** I will since me and Jungkook are the only ones ready atm

 **Bunny:** Then y dont u let me go first u crusty whore

 **Victim:** Cuz I’m better than u obvs

_McSnappy has added a picture:_

__

**Victim:** Hell yes bitch!

 **Dabdab:** *Wolf whistle*

 **Tree:** Wow

 **The8:** not bad actually

 **DK:** You look great

 **Casper:** Awesome!

 **Victim:** I kno.

 **Victim:** Really tho thanks

 **Victim:** But it was actually Jason’s awesome camera that made me look great, combined with the awesome background filter. 

 **Bunny:** Lies, I’m standing right next to u and u look the same

 **Bunny:** Well not the background. Our room is not that dirty

 **Bunny:**  Anyway I’ll go next I guess

_McSnappy has added a picture:_

__

**DK:** Niiiiiiiiiiiice

 **Casper:** Agreed. Very nice

 **Dabdab:** Hot af

 **Tree:** Amazing!

 **The8:** looking good

 **Victim:** ^^^^

 **Bunny:** Thnx guys I do try

 **McSnappy:** Mingyu are you done?

 **Tree:** Yeah :)

 **Tree:** Why?

 **McSnappy:** Cause I want to take your photo next ^^

 **Tree:** Oh!

 **Tree:** Coming down!

_McSnappy has added a picture:_

__

**Bunny:** Woah Gyu! Fucking love the black and white filter Jason

 **McSnappy:** Thank you :D

 **DK:** Speechless

 **The8:** thats a side of you we dont ever get to see for sure

 **Dabdab:** :OOOO

 **Victim:** woooaaaah

 **Casper:** Afuckinggreed Yugyeom

 **Tree:** Aww thank you guys  <3

 **The8:** see what i mean

 **The8:** the contrast is so weird

 **Victim:** Who else is done btw?

 **The8:** i am but i don’t really want my picture taken

 **Bunny:** Awww Hao!!

 **DK:** Please Minghao we want to see you :(

 **The8:** ugh fine.

 **Tree:** Yay!

_McSnappy has added a picture:_

**Bunny:** U look banging Hao!

 **Victim:** Ommmmgggg!

 **DK:** You look great Hao!

 **Casper:** Looking fucking awesome

 **Dabdab:** *nosebleed*

 **Tree:** Wooooooowwwww :O

 **The8:** thanks guys

 **McSnappy:** Who’s next?

 **DK:** Me and Jaehyun

_McSnappy has added a photo:_

__

**Dabdab:** [polikujyhtg

 **Victim:** You look a m a z i n g Seokmin!

 **The8:** looking great

 **Tree:** Woah!

 **Bunny:** Niceu. You look awesome

 **DK:** Thanks guys!

 **DK:** Jaehyun is getting his done now

_McSnappy has added a photo:_

__

**Tree:** NICE

 **The8:** not bad jaehyun, you look great

 **Victim:** Woooooo! Niiiiice choker Jaehyun

 **Dabdab:** Everyone is so gorgeuos help me

 **Casper:** Aww thanks guys

 **DK:** Bambam! You have to go now pleeeeeaaasse!

 **Dabdab:** Hold on I need to finish my makeup

 **The8:** you take so long to get changed holy shit

 **Dabdab:** You cant rush perfection

 **The8:** well thats clearly not true because it took my mom 2 minutes to birth me

 **Dabdab:** :oooo

 **Tree:** Oh wow

 **Bunny:** Pffft

 **Victim:** Amazing

 **Casper:** Is that a fact?

 **The8:** dude i have no fucking idea tbh

 **Dabdab:** Ready!

 **Tree:** Woo!

_McSnappy has added a photo:_

___ _

**Bunny:** vhijokphljkhv

 **Victim:** asdfgyujhv

 **Casper:** lkkjhgffrtyhjkk

 **Tree:** :OOOO WOW

 **The8:** rocking af bam, you ever consider becoming a model?

 **DK:** You look amazing!

 **Dabdab:** You guys are the best  <3

 **DK:** Jason what about you?

 **McSnappy:** What about me?

 **DK:** You’re coming with us so you have to have a pic as well

 **McSnappy:** But everyone has seen me though

 **Dabdab:** Yes but you r v cute and I need a picture to remember

 **McSnappy:** AhJqd

 **McSnappy:** But who is going to take the picture?

 **The8:** i can try? though it won’t be as good as yours for sure

 **Dabdab:** You’ll do great Hao

 **McSnappy:** Fiiiiiine

_The8 has added a picture:_

**Dabdab:** CUTIE

 **Victim:** Agreed Bam

 **Tree:** Wow you still lookk great!

 **The8:** also agreed

 **DK:** ^^^^

 **Casper:** ^^^^^

 **McSnappy:** Thanks guys :DDD

 **Bunny:** Anyway should we get going? We still have to meet up and head out remember?

 **Tree:** Yes! Lets go

 **Victim:** Time to get FUCKED U P 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got fucked up
> 
> This is the aftermath

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Dabdab:** WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY

 **Victim:** WAT THE FKUC;

 **Victim:** WHY WAS MY PHNE ON FULL VOLUME!?

 **DK:** Please guys stop typing in caps I can't read that loud

 **Bunny:** Bam why are you so awakke and…cheery…its like

 **Bunny:** GODDAMN iT'S 10AM??

 **DK:** Please stop yelling

 **DK:** What happened last night?

 **The8:** glad everyones awake

 **Casper:** I remember singing Haru Haru

 **Dabdab:** Ok so basically... Everyone got SUPER drunk, like fucking wasted. Holy shit. Then we all went back to the dorms around (I wanna say) 2am?? Jaehyun played hide and seek with Seokmin and Jungkook which was adorable, Yugyeom wanted to hack into the fbi database, which was just him opening MS Paint and drawing a bunch of lines. Jason, me, and Mingyu were cuddling until Yugyeom started hitting us with a piillow, and Jaehyun wanted to go to Burger King rlly bad, Seokmin fell asleep on the stairwell, Jungkook was fasciinated by the blender, and Mingyu watched kids cartoons then fell asleep in the bathtub with a bottle of soju

 **Bunny:** Damn

 **Victim:** Holy shit what the fuck

 **The8:** lol

 **DK:** Wait what about Minghao?

 **Dabdab:** Dunno actually, where did you go Hao?

 **The8:** got drunk and hung out by the snacks table all night

 **The8:** best place to be tbh

 **Casper:** Awesome idea

 **The8:** thanks i thought so too

 **McSnappy:** I'm gonna have to call my teacher and tell her I cant come in today

 **McSnappy:** ...after I can get up without everything spinning

 **Victim:** Same tbh

 **Victim:** It is too early and too painful for maths

 **McSnappy:** Well anyway thanks for the great night out guys. I had a lot of fun :)

 **The8:** no problem. are you leaving soon?

 **McSnappy:** Yeah I am

 **Victim:** At least stay for breakfast

 **Bunny:** Wait. Where is Mingyu???

 **Dabdab:** Still asleep in the bath

 **The8:** i'll go wake him up

 **McSnappy:** I guess I can stay for breakfast

 **DK:** Good

 **Bunny:** Woo!

 **Casper:** Nice. Come down everyone and I'll make something

 **Dabdab:** You can still cook with a hangover?

 **Casper:** I took some pain medicine I'm fine now

 **Casper:** The benefit of youth

 **Casper:** I have some more lined up on the bench for when you all come down

 **Bunny:** Thanks!

 **Victim:** Thanks Jaehyun

 **DK:** Omg thank you!

 **McSnappy:** Thanks Jaehyun :)

 **Dabdab:** Lol I don't need any

 **The8:** same

 **Victim:** Good for u two

 **The8:** mingyu really does though so he can have mine

 **Bunny:** Stop being jealous of their fast-ass metabolisms you salty bitch

 **Victim:** Say that to my face I dare you

 **Bunny:** You fucking bet I will

 **Bunny:** As soon as I've had a shower, I smell of nothing but alcohol.

 **McSnappy:** Hey guys I didn't mind being a part of this but are you going to remove me soon?

 **Bunny:** Oh shit yea sorry about that, 97 line and all

 **Dabdab:** Wait how old are you???

 **McSnappy:** 96 line

 **DK:** Damn so close

 **McSnappy:** Haha

 **McSnappy:** Anyway I'm heading down so can someone remove me?

 **Victim:** Sure dude

_Victim has removed McSnappy from the chat_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy filler before things go crazy >:)

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** Hey guys

 **Casper:** Yugyeom it’s literally 5am what are you doing up?

 **Victim:** Looking for trouble

 **Victim:** and if i can’t find it i will create it

 **Casper:** Uh huh

 **Victim:** Yep

 **Victim:** Hey Jaehyun?

 **Casper:** No! I am not doing these stupid questions at 5am okay? Whatever weird question you have write it down and ask us tomorrow

 **Victim:** But Im curious noooooooow

 **Casper:** Then Google it

 **Victim:** Jaeeeeehyun

 **Casper:** Don’t “Jaeeeeehyun” me. You need the sleep

 **Victim:** No I don’t I’m fine

 **Victim:** Gotta work on this maths project

 **Casper:** Seriously Yugyeom get some sleep. You look like the sandman gave you a fist fight instead of a dream

 **Victim:** EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME

 **Casper:** Did I fucking stutter?

 **Casper:** Look Yugyeom we’ve all been working really hard but you have been pushing yourself especially to try and keep on top of the work and lack of sleep. We appreciate you Yugyeom. You'll be okay. You don’t need to torture yourself like this

 **Victim:** ...

 **Victim:** Thanks Jae

 **Casper:** No problem. Now get some sleep

 **Victim:** Ok

 **Casper:** Goodnight

 **Victim:** Goodnight


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins...

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Dabdab:** Hey guys

 **Dabdab:** Guys this is serious pls come online

 **Bunny:** I didn't read "online" there for some reason and I choked on my coffee

 **Victim:** U fucking moron

 **Bunny:** Apparently so considering that I somehow managed to miss an ENTIRE word from the end of a sentence 

 **DK:** What's up Bam?

 **The8:** what you need?

 **Casper:** Yo

 **Dabdab:** Cool everyone's here

 **The8:** uh

 **The8:** mingyu?

 **Dabdab:** Oh sHIT

 **Dabdab:** @Tree

 **Bunny:** I'm fuckig dying omg Bam

 **Victim:** #Savage

 **Tree:** Hello?

 **Dabdab:** HEY MINGYU

 **Dabdab:** MY BEST FRIEND

 **Victim:** What the fuck

 **The8:** what the fuck

 **DK:** What the fuck

 **Tree:** I'm your best friend??

 **Dabdab:** ObviouslY

 **Dabdab:** Cause I wouldnt forget you

 **Tree:** Okay?

 **Casper:** Bam whats up? Not that this isn't entertaining but I'm in the middle of a lecture at the moment

 **Dabdab:** An important one?

 **Casper:** Uhhhh kinda? Like its about muscles and stuff. I know most of it though

 **Dabdab:** Good, not important then

 **Casper:** oijhgvk

 **The8:** lol

 **Dabdab:** Anyway, do you guys remember the party?

 **Tree:** Ummmm

 **DK:** You're going to have to be more specific

 **Dabdab:** Chris' party?

 **The8:** the one from two months ago or the one from last week?

 **Dabdab:** 2 months ago

 **Dabdab:** When we all got dressed up and got Youngjae to take pics of us

 **Tree:** Youngjae?

 **Dabdab:** Jason

 **Victim:** How do you know his Korean name Bam?

 **Dabdab:** We've been hanging out a lot lately, he's so cute and so fucking funny I love him! AH!

 **Victim:** Ah thats cool

 **Dabdab:** Yeah it is

 **Dabdab:** But yeah, Chris' party from 2 months ago

 **DK:** Yeah we remember

 **DK:** Well... kinda...

 **DK:** Not really

 **The8:** i remember it

 **Dabdab:** Yeah same

 **Dabdab:** BUT

 **Dabdab:** I've been talking to Jim (Jimin) cause he's helping me w/my fashion project obvs

 **Bunny:** Yeah I remember you talking about that

 **Victim:** I remember Jungkook breaking his pen when you told him that

 **Bunny:** Shut the fuck up

 **Dabdab:** ANYWAY

 **Dabdab:** I was messaging him the other day and found this out:

_Dabdab has added a picture:_

_Dabdab has added a picture:_

**The8:** oh

 **Bunny:** What

 **Bunny:** What the fuck

 **Victim:** :OOOOOOOO

 **DK:** I'm with Yugyeom 

 **Casper:** Same

 **Tree:** Wait what happened

 **Dabdab:** I dunno! Thats the problem, and neither does Jimin!

 **The8:** well apparently theo and jungkook had a dance off 

 **The8:** and jungkook sucked at it

 **Tree:** Well Jimin did day Theo was probably biased

 **The8:** jimin is a good dancer tho

 **Tree:** So is Jungkook

 **The8:** meh

 **Bunny:** Offended

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Dabdab:** Anyway!

 **Dabdab:** Jungkook do you remember anything about that night at all?

 **Bunny:** No???

 **Bunny:** I was so wasted guys I don't remember anything and now I'm freaking out what if I did something stupid?

 **DK:** Don't worry Kook it'll be fine

 **DK:** I'm sure you didn't do anything too bad

 **Casper:** Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would sober up if it was something like that

 **Bunny:** I guess?

 **Tree:** So what's gonna happen now?

 **The8:** don't ask me i have literally no idea

 **Dabdab:** I guess I could give you Jimin's number and you could message him of you want to Jungkook?

 **Bunny:** What am I supposed to say?

 **Dabdab:** I have no idea

 **Dabdab:** But you know

 **Dabdab:** 1: You might find out about the something you did at the party

 **Dabdab:** 2: You get to talk to your crush

 **The8:** damn thats like no downsides

 **Tree:** True

 **DK:** It couldn't hurt

 **Casper:** What do u say Jungkook?

 **Bunny:** ...

 **Bunny:** Yeah sure give me his number

 **Dabdab:** Right I'll text you it tell me if you got it

 **Bunny:** Okay

 **Casper:** You do realise that if anything comes up you have to tell us all right?

 **DK:** Oh obviously

 **Bunny:** Got it

 **Casper:** Yes!

 **Bunny:** Wait

 **Bunny:** No I was talking to Bam saying I got the number THAT WAS NOT AN AGREEMENT TO YOUR WEIRD PERVYNESS

 **The8:** omg

 **Tree:** Pervyness?

 **DK:** Awwww come on Kook you GOTTA

 **Bunny:** I do not

 **Casper:** Plllleeeeeeaase

 **Dabdab:** I gave you the screenshots so you gotta give me the screenshots

 **Bunny:** Oh god

 **Bunny:** Fine

 **Dabdab:** I also extend my screenshot priveleges to everyone on the group chat so

 **Bunny:** Oh my goooooodddddd

 **Bunny:** Fiiiiiine

 **DK:** Yay!

 **Casper:** YAY!

 **Tree:** Yay!

 **Victim:** YAY!!

 **The8:** yay?

 **Bunny:** You guys are the worst


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TroubleInParadise??

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** I'm having a mindblank

 **Tree:** Oh no

 **The8:** dont you need a brain to have one of those?

 **Casper:** ooooOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHhHhHhHhHh

 **Victim:** You son of a bitch

 **Casper:** You left urself open to that tho

 **Casper:** Anyway

 **Casper:** Whats your mindblank Yugyeom?

 **Victim:** A meme

 **Tree:** A meme?

 **Victim:** Yes

 **Victim:** And I'm having a crisis cause I NEVER forget memes and this is making me sad and angery

 **DK:** What meme is it?

 **Victim:** Like the hello one

 **DK:** Hello from the other side?

 **Victim:** No. Like the big titty anime girl one

 **The8:** oh you mean

 **DK:** Don't do it

 **The8:** Hewwo?

 **DK:** Minghao if you ever do that again I will murder you

 **The8:** seokmin i have been dead since 2004

 **Dabdab:** Checkmate

 **Casper:** Hey Bambam

 **Dabdab:** Sup

 **Dabdab:** What you guys doing?

 **Victim:** Dying

 **Victim:** Also at the Cafeteria tho

 **Victim:** I have jelly

 **Dabdab:** Nice

 **DK:** I'm at the printer w/Minghao

 **The8:** he has fourty billion sheets he needs to print off for his paper its actually ridiculous

 **Tree:** I'm in my room!

 **Casper:** I'm at the cafeteria with a few classmates

 **Bunny:** In my room

 **Victim:** JUNGKOOK

 **Bunny:** Yes?

 **Victim:** DID YOU TALK TO JIM WHAT DID HE SAY DID YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPPENED AT THE PARTY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT YOU HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM?!

 **Bunny:** Why are u so fucking nosy holy shit

 **Victim:** Because I WANT to KNOW

 **Bunny:** Yeah I talked to Jimin

 **Dabdab:** oooooooo!

 **Casper:** What did he say?

 **The8:** why do you all care so much?

 **DK:** Shut up Minghao

 **The8:** how dare

 **Tree:** Arn't you guys with eachother?

 **The8:** no i got bored of watching paper and left to get a coffee, why?

 **Tree:** Oh nevermind

 **Victim:** SHUT UP I MUST KNOW THE GOSSIP

 **Victim:** WHAT DID HE SAY

 **Bunny:** I dunno if this is the kind of stuff I should be telling you guys

 **Dabdab:** U fucked him didn't you

 **Bunny:** WHAT

 **Dabdab:** At the party

 **Dabdab:** U fucked him

 **Casper:** The plot thickens :3c

 **Bunny:** I did NOT fuck him

 **Bunny:** At least that either of us can remember

 **DK:** Oh shiiiiiiit

 **Bunny:** ffs

 **Bunny:** Look I'll just post the convo

_Bunny has added a picture:_

_Bunny has added a picture:_

_Bunny has added a picture:_

_Bunny has added a picture:_

**The8:** oh shit

 **Victim:** Fucking wtf

 **Tree:** Aw he seems sad

 **DK:** Drama?

 **Casper:** With Theo and Jim? Never. They're made for eachother

 **Victim:** Yeah, their like, literally soulmates

 **DK:** Maybe

 **Dabdab:** Could be trouble in paradise

 **The8:** ive just noticed something

 **Bunny:** ????

 **The8:** why did it take jim like 10 minutes to respond to you when you asked about theo?

 **Bunny:** I dunno it was weird

 **Bunny:** I thought he went to ask Theo about it but apparently not

 **Casper:** Maybe something happened? A fight maybe?

 **Dabdab:** The Vmin couple? Fighting? No way.

 **DK:** We shouldn't make assumptions

 **DK:** No couple is totally perfect and arguement free. Literally none.

 **Tree:** Thats kind of sad

 **The8:** thats life

 **Victim:** Yeah, people are gonna fight, no matter how "perfect" they are for eachother. I guess?

 **Dabdab:** So are u gonna talk to Theo then?

 **Bunny:** Probably

 **Bunny:** I'm a bit nervous though

 **Bunny:** One, because this is a weird situation for me to be trapped in the middle of between Jimin and Theo

 **Bunny:** And two, because I'm a bit worried about what I may found out about the party, and what I did

 **DK:** That makes sense

 **Tree:** But what if you didn't do anything bad?

 **The8:** yeah i think you're overreacting, i think if something that terrible had happened you would not be hearing the end of it

 **The8:** and none of us have heard any gossip about it

 **Victim:** Exactly, and we all listen out for gossip so you know

 **Bunny:** Thanks guys, that actually makes me feel better

 **Tree:** Are you going to show us your conversation with Theo after you have had it if there is anything worthwhile?

 **Bunny:** I guess so

 **Bunny:** Not like you guys will let me not

 **The8:** lol

 **The8:** true

 **Dabdab:** XD

 **Casper:** Guys I gotta blast and go to sleep because I am TIRED

 **DK:** IT IS ONLY 11PM

 **DK:** WHY ARE YOU TIRED

 **Casper:** I LIKE TO SLEEEEEP

 **Casper:** AND I HAVE TO BE UP EARLY FOR A LECTURE AND DO NOT WANT TO DIE

 **Victim:** THEN GO TO BED

 **Casper:** I AM

 **Casper:** GOODNIGHT

 **Bunny:** Night Jaehyun

 **Dabdab:** Goodnight~

 **Victim:** Night Jae

 **Tree:** Goodnight Jae!

 **The8:** night

 **DK:** Goodnight Jaehyun, I'm gonna go hand this project in

 **The8:** at 11pm?

 **DK:** My prof is mental and also nocternal apparently so whatever, easier for me I guess

 **Bunny:** Fair enough

 **DK:** See ya guys

 **The8:** bye! - everyone

 **Tree:** What?

 **The8:** i said bye on behalf of everyone so that we all didnt have to type a message

 **Tree:** Oh

 **Bunny:** Lol, nice one


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **DK:** Does anyone have any laundry they forgot to do? I'm doing my washing and can add a few clothes to the wash if anyone needs it

 **Tree:** No thanks Seokmin :D

 **Casper:** I'm good

 **Bunny:** Me too

 **Dabdab:** Nope, but thanks Min

 **Victim:** I have no laundry

 **Victim:** Also

 **Victim:** Someone save me

 **Casper:** Please say you’re dying

 **Victim:** I WISH

 **Tree:** What’s going on?

 **Victim:** My parents are trying to stop me staying in America by bribing me with money and “anything that I could possibly want” not caring that I WANT to stay in America and complete my EDUCATION

 **Victim:** Like wtf guys let me LIVE

 **Bunny:** Lol nice

 **Casper:** Wow sucks to b u

 **Victim:** U guys support me so much thank

 **Tree:** Can we all please be nice to each other for once?

 **DK:** Never

 **The8:** every time my phone blows up i have a small moment where i think there has been an emergency or something

 **The8:** but its always just you guys talking about fuck all as per usual

 **The8:** i swear to god im 400% done with this group chat

 **Victim:** Minghao...

 **Victim:** This is the most important group chat i've ever created and you sass me??

 **Victim:** Seokmin defend me

 **DK:** Nah thanks

 **Victim:** I've been betrayed™

 **Casper:** A lover's quarrel

 **The8:** i hate you all

 **Victim:** Also another reason that I messaged the gc is cuz I got a different coffee than normal and I dont know whether I love it or hate it

 **The8:** wow

 **Tree:** Like marmite?

 **Victim:** Ew fucking no that shit is disgusting

 **Tree:** I like it though...

 **DK:** I’ve actually never had it

 **The8:** me neither 

 **Dabdab:** I have also never had it, but Youngjae has and he told me that it was horrible

 **Victim:** It’s the worst™

 **Casper:** We should get you all to try it and see if you like it

 **Bunny:** I do'nt mind it, I don’t rly feel strongly either way

 **Victim:** GASP! But the whole point of it it that u either love it or hate it, u literally can’t b… n e u t r a l

 **Casper:** JUNGKOOK IS THE CRYPTID

 **DK:** I feel like a lot of people are neutral, they just don’t have a strong opinion so you never hear them talk about it

 **Bunny:** That;s… actually a good point

 **The8:** i wouldn't mind trying it, though my old friends did everything they could to keep it away from me

 **Victim:** And for good reason

 **Tree:** Don’t knock it till you try it is the motto that i try to live by

 **DK:** Does that work?

 **Tree:** Well, it makes life a lot more interesting thats for sure.

 **Dabdab:** ;)

 **Tree:** What?

 **Dabdab:** ;;)))

 **Tree:** What??

 **DK:** Don't question it Mingyu

 **Casper:** Bambam is just being Bambam

 **Victim:** Bam I'm high fiving you later

 **Dabdab:** I would prefer a hug but okay

 **Victim:** I will hug you as well then

 **Dabdab:** Yay!

 **Casper:** Wow

 **Tree:** I like hugs!

 **Bunny:** I think I just like skinship in general tbh, but only when I'm in the mood for it

 **DK:** I really like skinship! Especially being picked up, but I dont think any of you could pick me up so hugs are always good

 **Bunny:** BITCH GET IN THE COMMON ROOM I AM PICKING YOU UP RIGHT NOW!

 **DK:** Screw my laundry I'm running

 **Bunny:** IM SO FUCKING READY!

 **Casper:** I’m p fond of skinship ngl

 **Dabdab:** I really like cuddles!! Well, when I want them. Sometimes I really am not in the mood though

 **Tree:** Also Jungkook is now holding Seokmin like the lift in dirty dancing and it’s so cute! I’m talking pictures!

 **Casper:** I’ve never seen it but fair enough

 **Dabdab:** GASP! we’ll have to watch it!

 **The8:** i agree. it’s a total classic.

 **Victim:** Jungkookie is very strong!

 **The8:** surprisingly so. and I lowkey like skinship as well but like, rarely

 **Bunny:** I just have good strength

 **DK:** Definitely, no ones been able to lift me that high since I was 11!!

 **Bunny:** I’m honoured to be the one to break that sad spell

 **DK:** Fuck.

 **DK:** The laundry

 **Casper:** Don’t worry I got it for you

 **DK:** Even the socks?

 **Casper:** Even the socks

 **The8:** now it sounds like some kind of fault in our stars shit

 **Tree:** What?

_The8 has added a picture:_

__

**Victim:** XFCUTYGHPI[O

 **Dabdab:** Oh my god thats amazing

 **Casper:** Thats not funny

 **Victim:** THEN WHY CAN I HEAR YOU CACKLING?

 **Casper:** TRAITOR

 **Victim:** >:3c


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lamb Skewer Fight

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **DK:** What and why the heck are there like 20 bags of lamb skewers in the kitchen I don’t remember these being bought??

 **Bunny:** Thats mine. No touchie

 **Victim:** imma touchie~

 **Bunny:** NO TOUCHIE

 **Victim:** >:3c touchieee~~

 **Bunny:** U will not do that

 **Bunny:** I luv u but u will not take my skewers

 **Victim:** too late

 **Victim:** Its in my mouth and im chewing

 **Bunny:** AARON YUGYEOM KIM U GET THAT LAMB SKEWER OUTTA UR MOUTH BEFORE I REACH IN AND GRAB IT MYSELF

 **The8:** oh shit the full name

 **Casper:** U kno, on this lovely morning, where I got up, ready to start a new day. I did not expect the first thing I saw upon waking up to be Jungkook fucking sprint-tackling Yugyeom around the waist for getting close to a bag of lamb skewers.

 **Tree:** They are now wrestling on the floor

 **DK:** Don’t get too close, they are a dangerous entity and WILL have you join in

 **Tree:** I doubt that I’m not even anywhere near therpgokhjngfdkl

 **Casper:** they got him...

 **The8:** rip

 **DK:** I still wanna know why he wants 20 bags of lamb skewers

 **The8:** you ask like we know why thats a thing

 **DK:** I dunno I'm just confused

 **Casper:** I think we all are tbh

 **Dabdab:** Guys i just woke up whats all that noise?

 **Casper:** Go back to bed sweetie, it’s safer

 **Dabdab:**???

 **Dabdab:** Okay?

 **Dabdab:** Also... sweetie?

 **Bunny:** I AM VICTORIOUS

 **DK:** Well obviously. You have freakish hulk strength

 **Bunny:** Why thank you

 **Victim:** He's a son of a bitch

 **Bunny:** Why thank you

 **Bunny:** Shit is Mingyu okay?

 **The8:** is he dead?

 **Bunny:** No?

 **Victim:** He's just lying on the floor, but like, still awake and breathing

 **Casper:** He might be in shock

 **Dabdab:** Yeah yeah great, but Jungkook WHY are there so many lamb skewers in the cupboard?

 **Bunny:**  Because I love lamb skewers okay? Damn.

 **Bunny:** I’m in fact, 99% sure my soulmate is a box of lamb skewers

 **DK:** I had lamb skewers yesterday actually

 **Bunny:** You piece of fucking shit that was the love of my life

 **DK:** Shouldve put a ring on it bitch

 **Bunny:** I WILL fight you

 **The8:** do not fight him seokmin he will destroy you

 **DK:** I know not how to fight

 **Bunny:** I also lifted you up like Baby in Dirty Dancing for like a good minute. If you touch my skewers I will do it again and throw you out of the window

 **DK:** I am afraid

 **Bunny:** You should be

 **Victim:** my strong boy

 **Bunny:** Sure am


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Hey guys

 **The8:** sup

 **Tree:** Hello!

 **DK:** Hi Jungkook

 **Casper:** What's up?

 **Victim:** Yo!

 **Bunny:** Is Bam online?

 **DK:** He has a seminar atm, so he has to turn his phone off, or at least put it on silent

 **Bunny:** Oh

 **Bunny:** Fair enough

 **The8:** why?

 **Bunny:** Cause I've been messaging Taehyung and thought that he wouldn't wanna miss it

 **Victim:** Omg

 **Dabdab:** BITCH DID YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY OR NOT!?

 **Tree:** Oh!

 **The8:** lol

 **Casper:** Wooooowww

 **Bunny:** I thought you were in a seminar?

 **Dabdab:** I am

 **Dabdab:** But nothing is gonna stop me from missing this

 **Tree:** How did you know he was talking about it?

 **Dabdab:** Sensing tea about to be spilled is my sixth sense

 **Victim:** Oh my god thats amazing

 **Dabdab:** Thank you Yuggie x

 **Dabdab:** ANYWAY

 **Dabdab:** JUNGKOOK!

 **Dabdab:** SPILL

 **Bunny:** Wait, before I do

 **Bunny:** U might be disappointed

 **DK:** Why?

 **Bunny:** Cuz I didn't actually find out what happened at the party?

 **Casper:** What?

 **Tree:** Why?

 **Bunny:** We got distracted

 **The8:** wow

 **Bunny:** Not like that!

 **Bunny:** Look, it's probably just easier if I show you, just hold on theres a few screenshots

_Bunny has added a photo:_

__

_Bunny has added a photo:_

__

**The8:**  why did you send the last message twice?

 **Bunny:** I didn't put an asterisk in the front of the second message, it's a correction

 **The8:** ah okay

 **Dabdab:** KEEP POSTING

 **Bunny:**  Jeez okay

_Bunny has added a photo:_

__

_Bunny has added a photo:_

__

_Bunny has added a photo:_

__

_Bunny has added a photo:_

_Bunny has added a photo:_

__

**The8:** well then

 **Dabdab:** OMG YOU GOT A PHOTOSHOOT TOGETHER

 **Dabdab:** HOW

 **Dabdab:** TEH FUCK

 **Dabdab:** DO YOU GO INTO A CONVERSATION TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED AT A PARTY AND COME OUT WITH A DATE WITH THE MOST POPULAR PERSON IN SCHOOL?!

 **Bunny:** I have literally no idea

 **DK:** Jungnkook is a cryptid

 **Casper:** "Jungnkook"

 **Bunny:** Lol

 **Tree:** What's going on with Theo and Jim?

 **Tree:** They seem unhappy :(

 **Victim:** Yeah they kinda do don't they

 **DK:** Maybe they're really fighting? Like we were speculating about before?

 **Bunny:** Why is that such a big deal? All couples fight

 **Victim:** Yeah

 **Victim:** But like

 **Victim:** The vmin couple NEVER fights

 **Victim:** It's like a staple of them

 **Bunny:** Seriously?

 **Casper:** Yeah

 **The8:** personally i don't believe it

 **The8:** everyone fights

 **The8:** "soulmates" or not

 **Dabdab:** Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Dabdab:** I guess

 **Dabdab:** They never actually fight ever though. Like I've been in the same club and stuff with them for years, and they NEVER even argue. They're honestly so fucking sweet. They're just one of the couples that never fight.

 **Bunny:** Woah

 **Tree:** Thats really cute!

 **The8:** ew

 **Casper:** Should we be prying now?

 **Casper:** Like don't get me wrong I love gaining tea but this seems like it's getting super personal and I don't really wanna get caught up in all of this drama.

 **Victim:** I feel the same

 **Dabdab:** Yeah, but at the same time I do still really wanna find out what happened at the party. Not like all the vmin stuff, I just wanna know what happened with Jungkook.

 **Victim:** Yeah actually, what Bam said

 **DK:** Are you sure?

 **Dabdab:** Ye

 **Bunny:** I mean I can talk about what happened at the party when I find out. I don't think that I'm gonna be told about the vmin "fight" anyway cause I'm kinda a stranger.

 **Casper:** Suppose that makes sense

 **The8:** sure

 **Victim:** Yeah, just tell us about the party when you find out k?

 **Bunny:** K


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** Seokmin stop texting ur girfriend

 **DK:** how did you know!?

 **Victim:** Cause u always have a cute stupidly happy smile on ur face when u look at ur phone.

 **Victim:** Oh and I can see you across the common room so you know. It's distracting

 **DK:** oh

 **Casper:** Why are you texting each other in the same room?

 **Victim:** I don’t question ur life Jaehyun

 **Dabdab:** Maybe mom is jealoooooouuuusss

 **Casper:** What?

 **Casper:** Also... mom?

 **The8:** lol you've been promoted to official "mom friend"

 **Tree:** Wasn't he kind of the mom friend anyway?

 **Casper:** ??

 **Bunny:** Pfft, I like how Jae got no say in this

 **The8:** duh, thats how it works

 **Casper:** Thanks guys

 **Casper:** And honestly? I dont really care

 **Casper:** Someone has to look after all you hooligans

 **The8:** lol hooligans

 **Casper:** Dont make fun of my vocabularly

 **The8:** lol vocabularly

 **Casper:** Goddamn it

 **Tree:** Why would Jaehyun be jealous Bambam???

 **Casper:** Oh yeah that

 **Casper:** What did you mean anyway?

 **Dabdab:** Maybe you should get a girlfriend of ur own is all I'm saying ;)

 **Casper:** What?

 **Casper:** I’m not jealous

 **The8:** lol

 **Victim:** Suuuuuuuure you're not

 **Casper:** I'm really not!

 **Casper:** I swear!

 **The8:** yeah right

 **Dabdab:** ^^^

 **Casper:** I would appreciate it if you all stayed out of my love life.

 **Casper:** Go pester Minghao or something instead of your poor mother, I feed you.

 **Tree:** I do that as well though?

 **The8:** please don’t set me up with someone

 **Dabdab:** Aww Hao

 **Dabdab:** Don't be such a spoil sport

 **Bunny:** I dont think thats what I would call him for not wanting his friends to set him up with someone but whatever

 **Victim:** Shhhhhhh Kook

 **Victim:** Let the love doctors work

 **Dabdab:** Thank u Yugyeom

 **Dabdab:** Come on Haohao!

 **Dabdab:** You haven't dated for like, ages

 **Dabdab:** The last person you were even slightly interested in was that Soonyoung kid before he moved schools.

 **Dabdab:** And like

 **Dabdab:** You haven't dated anyone since then, and that was like... a year ago?

 **Tree:** Was it a year already?

 **The8:** what

 **The8:** Oh

 **The8:** oh shit yeah i totally forgot

 **The8:** yeah ok so me and jun are together now

 **Casper:** WHAT?!

 **Dabdab:** WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAT!!!!!

 **Victim:** WHAT THE FUCK!?

 **Bunny:** ASIDOPFIHEOUGHBRT

 **Tree:** WHHHAAAAATT!?

 **Victim:** MINGHAO MATT XU WHEN AND WHAT THE FUCK

 **The8:** Lol yeah, we’re together. Ever since chris' party

 **Victim:** WHAT THE FU KJ

 **Dabdab:** I THOUGHT U HATED EAHCOTBER!

 **DK:** Why didnt you tell us before??!!!!??

 **The8:** i dunno guess i forgot

 **Casper:** BULLSHIT

 **Casper:** YOU TOLD US YOU HUNG OUT BY THE SNACK TABLE ALL NIGHT! YOU LIED TO US!

 **The8:** lol yeah i guess i did

 **The8:** ...

 **The8:** look, the truth is...

 **The8:** i was embarrassd. after making such a big deal out of hating jun i thought that you guys would call me hypocritical. and when you all got drunk and forgot what happened, i thought it would be easier to just keep it a secret so that you wouldn't judge me

 **The8:** when i told jun to keep it secret he said that he would until i was ready

 **The8:** i guess i was ready to say something a little bit ago, but got distracted by the whole drama with jungkook - not that its his fault of course

 **The8:** i dunno

 **The8:** guess i was just worried about you guys judging me

 **The8:** i'm sorry

 **Casper:** Aww you poor baby.

 **Victim:** Why would we judge you???

 **Dabdab:** Hao... we would never do something like that, you can date whoever the hell you wanna date!

 **Tree:** Yeah!

 **Bunny:** Agreed.

 **DK:** Yeah Minghao, we don't care, we're just happy if you're happy.

 **The8:** thanks guys. that means a lot to me

 **The8:** look, i'll have to talk about it later, i have to finish this homework before my professer actually eats me

 **Dabdab:** Kinky

 **The8:** do not

 **The8:** see yas

 **Tree:** Bye!

 **Bunny:** Lol bye

 **Casper:** Bye bye

 **DK:** Goodbye!

 **Victim:** See ya

 **Dabdab:** Bye haohao!

 **Victim:** FUCK

 **DK:** What?

 **Bunny:** What?

 **Dabdab:** What?

 **Tree:** ??? Did you just all just type that at the same time?

 **Bunny:** Guess so

 **Dabdab:** Freaky

 **Dabdab:** Question still stands though

 **Victim:** I FORGOT TO ASK THEM IF THEY HAVE BANGED

 **Casper:** agjfkglh

 **DK:** Oh my god Yugyeom

 **DK:** I'm leaving you here alone. For shame

 **Casper:** Same

 **Dabdab:** Same

 **Bunny:** Same

 **Tree:** Same

 **Victim:** Come on guys

 **Victim:** ...

 **Victim:** Guys?

 **Victim:** ITS NOT LIKE YOU GUYS WEREN'T ALL THINKING IT AS WELL!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **The8:** @Tree i’m going out with jun tonight. so i wont be back for a while

 **Dabdab:** Don’t worry Hao, we won’t wait up for u ;)

 **Bunny:** Disgusting, thank you

 **Dabdab:** U homophobe

 **Victim:** iTS ALL OGRE

 **Tree:** ????

 **DK:** Why are there Shrek references in my good christian suburbs??

 **Victim:** No god can save us now

 **Dabdab:** Did you accidentally buy shrek bubble bath again?

 **Victim:** excuse u that was an excellent and totally not accidental purchase

 **Bunny:** Lol

 **Victim:** but no i didnt

 **The8:** what was it then?

 **Victim:** Well did you know 1 of 8 of us is a H E A T H E N

 **The8:** shit I’ve been found out

 **DK:** Wait Minghao what did you do???

 **Victim:** No. Not you, its Jaehyun

 **Tree:** Whats up with Jaehyun Yugyeom?

 **DK:** Minghao what did you do?!?!

 **Victim:** Shush. Anyway

 **Victim:** Jaehyun apparently eats onions fucking R A W

 **Dabdab:** what!? ewwwwww!

 **The8:** wtf

 **Tree:** But how?

 **Bunny:** DEMON

 **DK:** Like an apple thogh??

 **Dabdab:** ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **The8:** whoa back the fuck up jaehyun does what now?

 **Victim:** He just takes a bite out them like its no big deal like an alien or something!!!

 **Bunny:** Guys…

 **Bunny:** We might have to disown him

 **Casper:** Hey why is every1 staring at their phones?

 **DK:** Well staring at people is generally considered rude so...

 **Casper:** I guess? Hold on I’ll just read it instead of asking cause no1 is being helpful

 **Casper:** …

 **Casper:** Oh.

 **Casper:** You guys get weirded out by the randomest of things

 **Victim:** It was a /whole onion/ and you ate it like a /fruit/

 **Casper:** Yeah? So what? Is it unnatural to eat things now?

 **Casper:** I’m not seeing the problem

 **Tree:** ?????????????????????????

 **Dabdab:** I think u broke him

 **Bunny:** Okay. Disowning. Someone take his keys.

 **Casper:** Don’t take my keys!

 **Casper:** Seriously. You guys are freaking out for no reason honestly. My whole family eats raw onions. You know why? CAUSE THEY’RE FREAKING GOOD FOR YOU!

 **The8:** the people from xfiles would think differently

 **Bunny:** What Hao said. Also, how? And even so? WHY would you subject yourself to that!?

 **Casper:** Cause they’re fucking tasty die mad about it.

 **Victim:** I think it’s disgusting

 **Victim:** And that you are therefore disgusting

 **Victim:** But I support you  <3

 **DK:** But also can someone please tell me what Minghao did I’m concerned.

 **The8:** never

 **The8:** you will die not knowing.

 **Dabdab:** D E N I E D

 **Victim:** Lol

 **Victim:** Anyway, the real reason that I was gonna message the group chat... u know, before I saw that Abomination™

 **Victim:** Jungkook, Mingyu, are you going to get back from the Chinese place soon?

 **Bunny:** Yeah we’re in the car now.

 **Tree:** My lap is so warm! I have to hold the food

 **Dabdab:** Yessssssss I’m so hungry!!!!

 **DK:** Please keep my noodles incubated

 **The8:** "incubated"

 **Tree:** Will do! ^^

 **DK:** Thanks

 **Casper:** Everyone currently in the dorm needs to come to my room so we can pick a movie and get all the seating arranged.

 **Victim:** Me and Bam are coming! We want the loveseat!!!

 **Tree:** I have to type for Jungkook cause he’s driving. But he said: you two always get the fucking love seat let someone else have it for a change.

 **Dabdab:** Noo, we get the loveseat because we’re in love! ha!!

 **Victim:** Yeah! You can’t break up a couple! Thats just mean.

 **Casper:** Just come downstairs before Jungkook and Mingyu come back would you weirdos

 **Casper:** I’m not about to choose this movie by myself

 **Tree:** Whoops! We’re coming!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan

**Bambam**

I’VE HAD IT

 

**Minghao**

hello bam

 

**Bambam**

I’VE FUCKING H A D IT

 

**Minghao**

is this about the whole loveseat thing?

 

**Bambam**

YES

 

**Bambam**

BEING GAY AND SARCASTIC HAS FINALLY COME BACK TO BITE ME IN THE ASS

 

**Minghao**

lol

 

**Bambam**

DON’T LOL AT ME I’M ACTUALLY CRYING

 

**Minghao**

noo we get the loveseat because we’re in looooove~

 

**Bambam**

STOP

 

**Minghao**

you can’t break up a couple! thats just meeeaaaan~

 

**Bambam**

STOP SHOWING ME MY SHAME

 

**Minghao**

not gonna lie I don’t really understand what the problem is

 

**Bambam**

I JOKED about being in LOVE with YUGYEOM

 

**Bambam**

AND HE PLAYED ALONG AND CALLED US A COUPLE

 

**Bambam**

AND NOW I’M CRYING

 

**Minghao**

and this bothers you because?

 

**Bambam**

BECAUSE I L I K E HIM YOU DUMB BITCH

 

**Minghao**

wow ouch

 

**Bambam**

AND I USED TO BE ABLE TO GAY-JOKE-AROUND WITH HIM BEFORE I REALISED MY CRUSH AND NOW WHENEVER I DO IT AND HE DOES IT BACK I GET THE BUTTERFLIES!

 

**Minghao**

wow you really have a problem

 

**Bambam**

I KNOW

 

**Minghao**

you do realise that you had mingyu thinking that you and yugyeom had actually gotten together at some point? he sent me messages asking when you realised you were gay for each other.

 

**Bambam**

Well that’s embarrassing

 

**Bambam**

I thought it was pretty clear that I was joking?

 

**Minghao**

well i mean… it was obvious to me. but i can see why it would be slightly confusing

 

**Bambam**

Goddamn I’m in deep…

 

**Minghao**

yeah you’re really fucked

 

**Bambam**

Gee thanks for the sympathy

 

**Minghao**

what do you want me to say?

 

**Bambam**

I dunno! Maybe offer some help or something?

 

**Minghao**

uhhhh

 

**Minghao**

i got nothing

 

**Bambam**

Great thanks

 

**Minghao**

sorry

 

**Bambam**

Ugh. I’m thinking of just confessing all my gay feelings for him

 

**Minghao**

nooooooo you cant do that! you gotta stick to the plan!

 

**Bambam**

BUT THE PLAN IS SO SLOW

 

**Minghao**

thats the point you expired anchovy

 

**Bambam**

I LITERALLY CANNOT WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS JUST FOR IT TO BE AESTHETIC I’M SORRY MINGHAO

 

**Bambam**

CHRISTMAS IS LIKE 7 MONTHS AWAY

 

**Bambam**

DO YOU EVEN COMPREHEND HOW LONG THAT IS

 

**Bambam**

THAT’S ALMOST A YEAR!

 

**Minghao**

geez geez okay then calm down

 

**Minghao**

we’ll just come up with something else then

 

**Bambam**

Likw what?

 

**Minghao**

“likw”

 

**Minghao**

and i dunno. literally no idea, not a fuck

 

**Bambam**

Ughhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Minghao**

literally just confess like you said you were gonna

 

**Bambam**

Nooooooo

 

**Bambam**

I’m scared!

 

**Minghao**

but you JUST said that you were planning to, quote: “confess all your gay feelings”

 

**Bambam**

I WAS LYING

 

**Minghao**

alright then

 

**Minghao**

look i have an idea but since it’s literally the most overused trick in the entire romance world it probably won’t even work and be super transparent

 

**Minghao**

unless yugyeom suddenly becomes even stupider than he is now

 

**Minghao**

which I mean, could always happen. but we’re talking –brick- levels of stupid right now

 

**Bambam**

Honestly at this point I think I’ll take anything

 

**Minghao**

sure

 

**Minghao**

look the whole idea of it is to pretend to be dating someone else, and if they get jealous (aka yugyeom) then he had feeeeelings~ for you

 

**Bambam**

Omg that is in so many fanfictions

 

**Minghao**

you read fanfiction??

 

**Bambam**

…

 

**Bambam**

Maybe

 

**Minghao**

omg

 

**Minghao**

what kind?

 

**Bambam**

Nosy! I’m not telling you that!

 

**Minghao**

you do realise i’m just gonna guess right? and my imagination is guaranteed to be waaaaaaay worse than whatever you’re reading

 

**Bambam**

… 

 

**Bambam**

Exo are kings and Chanbaek is life I regret nothing

 

**Minghao**

oooooommmmmggggg

 

**Minghao**

amazing

 

**Bambam**

Tell anyone and I will end you

 

**Minghao**

don’t worry your secret is safe with me

 

**Bambam**

Thank

 

**Bambam**

But yeah, pretending to date someone. You think that would work?

 

**Minghao**

probably not

 

**Minghao**

but honestly you might as well

 

**Minghao**

go big or go home you know

 

**Bambam**

Tru

 

**Minghao**

so you want me to help you with finding a fake boyfriend?

 

**Bambam**

Yes please!

 

**Minghao**

okay hold on lemme think of someone good for you brb

 

**Bambam**

Ok

 

**Minghao**

ok i’m back

 

**Bambam**

Well hello again!

 

**Bambam**

That took ages

 

**Minghao**

yeah i was finding someone who i think would work

 

**Bambam**

And did u?

 

**Minghao**

maybe

 

**Minghao**

wanna know more about him?

 

**Bambam**

Sure

 

**Minghao**

okay so i have two people. an asian and a not asian

 

**Minghao**

do you have a preference?

 

**Bambam**

Uhhhhhh

 

**Bambam**

Idk just tell me about both of them

 

**Minghao**

okay

 

**Minghao**

the non-asian is called taylor. he’s one year older than you and an english lit major. i don’t have a picture of him unfortunately, but hes v attractive. blond hair, hazel-green eyes, kind of sharp jawline and some freckles on his nose. he’s kind of loud, like you, but i don’t really know him that well so i don’t know if he would agree to it

 

**Bambam**

Aww freckle boi!

 

**Minghao**

ye

 

**Bambam**

He sounds cool. What about the other one?

 

**Minghao**

the asian one?

 

**Bambam**

Yeah

 

**Minghao**

right. so he’s lived in america practically all his life, besides like two years in brazil or something, but he’s taiwanese ethnically. his name is mark and he’s majoring in maths but not at this uni at a different one, i think he’s actually doing an online degree and just kinda lives/works in this area. he’s like lowkey shy and quiet but is very bisexual and very single.

 

**Bambam**

Damn they both sound great

 

**Bambam**

Do you have a pic of the Mark guy?

 

**Minghao**

sure do. this one is from yesterday

 

**Minghao**

****

 

**Bambam**

Holy hell

 

**Minghao**

i know

 

**Bambam**

No really what the fuck

 

**Minghao**

i know

 

**Bambam**

He’s so fucking attractive what the SHIT I’m so jealous

 

**Minghao**

he is very handsome

 

**Minghao**

who you thinking?

 

**Bambam**

Well. Logically. Taylor would be a good choice because we go to the same uni and I very easily could have just met him in the hallway or something.

 

**Bambam**

But Mark is super cute and you KNOW I have a thing for Asian guys

 

**Minghao**

probably because you are also asian

 

**Bambam**

True

 

**Bambam**

Where do you know them from?

 

**Minghao**

taylor is wonwoo’s friend since they both do english lit majors, and i kind of know him through wonwoo, since me and jun are spending more time together now, so consequently, I spend more time with wonwoo.

 

**Minghao**

mark i know because he’s a regular at the café where i work. he brings his laptop and usually sits in the corner. if i’m on break i sometimes just talk to him about stuff. like i said, he’s quiet, but he listens and doesn’t just ignore you.

 

**Bambam**

He sounds really nice

 

**Minghao**

he is

 

**Minghao**

you want me to ask him about it for you?

 

**Bambam**

If you would

 

**Minghao**

okay give me a sec

 

**Bambam**

Okay

 

**Minghao**

boi guess who just got you a fake bf!

 

**Bambam**

Omg really?

 

**Minghao**

yep. check it

 

**Minghao**

****

 

**Minghao**

 

 

**Minghao**

 

**Minghao**

i’ll give you his number so you can work things out cause as you can probs see he’s a little awkward. plus you need to make a backstory and stuff about how you met and started dating and whatever

 

**Bambam**

Thanks!

 

**Minghao**

i’m also heading up to your dorm

 

**Bambam**

Okay. Why?

 

**Minghao**

one, to give you his number. two, to monitor your phone call to him and make sure that you don’t say anything to scare him off

 

**Bambam**

I’m offended

 

**Minghao**

you should be

 

**Minghao**

see you soon

 

**Bambam**

See ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Okay so a lot of people were confused by the Yugbam-like moment in the last chapter so I decided to try and clear it up with this one. Sorry-not-sorry for getting all your hopes up, even if it was accidentally xD
> 
> Also, I'm going to start responding to reviews from now on! So if you leave a review I might respond it :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of convos and houses

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** Hey dudes what’s shakin? I would ask you in person but I dont have any classes today and getting out of bed is a big no-no for me

 **Casper:** How you still in bed? I left the house an hour ago

 **Victim:** I was up till like 3am last night

 **Casper:** How can you stay up that late?

 **Victim:** What are you? 70 or something?

 **Casper:** Uh... no.

 **Bunny:** Jae its only like 9 how are you already out?

 **Tree:** I'm out with him, we are doing some grocery shopping while the shops are quiet.

 **Bunny:** U two are weird

 **Casper:** For getting up early? What is wrong with that?

 **Victim:** Everything.

 **Victim:**  Actually speaking of I really need to go 'mas shopping soon

 **Tree:** What is 'mas

 **Victim:** xmas... duh

 **Victim:** God I'm so excited for christmas

 **Casper:** It...

 **Casper:** It.......

 **Bunny:** Take your time

 **Casper:** IT IS JUNE

 **Victim:** So?

 **Casper:** ???????

 **Victim:** Never too late to get your christmas shopping done before all the prices increase!

 **Tree:** June is a bit early though?

 **Victim:** Ah whatever you weirdos

 **Victim:** Go get a bunch of overpriced presents then

 **Bunny:**  Oh here’s a fun Christmas idea.

 **Casper:** Oh god

 **Bunny:** We’ll hang mistletoe, but instead of kissing, you have to FIGHT whoever else is under it.

 **Casper:** …We are not doing that.

 **Victim:** Mistlefoe™

 **Casper:**  Yugyeom no

 **Bunny:** SOMEONE'S HALLS ARE GETTING -D E C K E D-

 **DK:** Hey guys!

 **Tree:** Hey Seokmin!

 **Victim:** Hi

 **Casper:** Hello! Thank god you ended that conversation

 **DK:** What conversation?

 **Casper:** dont

 **DK:** Okay?

 **DK:** Anyway so I was thinking…

 **The8:** oh no

 **DK:** Hey! >:c

 **Bunny:** I like how Minghao appeared there just to insult Seokmin

 **The8:** lol

 **The8:** anyway so what you thinking about?

 **DK:** You know how we all live in the dorms and stuff?

 **The8:** yeah

 **Bunny:** Yeah

 **Tree:** Yeah

 **Casper:** Yeah

 **Dabdab:** Yeah

 **Victim:** Yeah

 **DK:** That was creepy

 **DK:** I'm pretty sure my phone almost froze there because all those "yeah"s tried to send through at the same time 

 **Victim:** Amazing

 **DK:** But what if we all considered maybe renting a house together?

 **Victim:** ???

 **Casper:** Like one of the student accomodation houses?

 **DK:** Yeah

 **Dabdab:** Why?

 **DK:** Just for more space and stuff

 **Dabdab:** You don't think that we'd all get sick of eachother?

 **The8:** i mean i'm already sick of you all so it wouldnt be much different tbh

 **The8:** except bam

 **Dabdab:** <3 u too Minghao

 **Victim:** When did you guys get so buddy-buddy?

 **The8:** what you mean?

 **Victim:** Nothing

 **The8:** okay?

 **Tree:** Would a house be a bit small for seven people though?

 **DK:** Not if we get a larger one

 **DK:** Who has jobs here? Cause you all know my and Yugyeom’s part time jobs as a waiters

 **Victim:** Thanks for getting me that job btw

 **DK:** No problem

 **Bunny:** Wait you're a waiter?

 **DK:** Whoops. Yeah, I got it a few months ago, at Entrance.

 **Bunny:** Good for you

 **DK:** Thanks

 **Tree:** I don't have one yet

 **Dabdab:** Me neither

 **The8** : i'm a barista so yeah

 **Casper:** Caterer

 **Bunny:** I don't have one, but I do art comissions for people sometimes. So I do have like, a small bit of money.

 **DK:** What you think about the house thing?

 **Dabdab:** I don't think it would hurt to maybe check out a few houses here and there

 **Dabdab:** See if anything catches our fancy

 **The8:** i'm down

 **Tree:** Me too!

 **Casper:** Yeah, I don't have anything planned for next weekend?

 **DK:** We'll talk about it tomorrow after classes

 **Victim:** Don't we all have free time at 4?

 **Bunny:** PM?

 **The8:** no fucking am you moron

 **The8:** of course pm

 **Bunny:** Damn okay XD

 **DK:** Sure, lets meet at Minghao and Mingyu's dorm then

 **The8:** why ours?

 **DK:** Because I said so

 **The8:** i mean fair enough honestly

 **DK:** Glad you agree

 **DK:** See you guys there!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Chinaline trash and regret Nothing (Part 1)  
> Also known as: Bambam's ultimate Betrayal™

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Yugyeom

 **Bunny:** my homie

 **Bunny:** my Dude

 **Bunny:** Light of my life

 **Victim:** Um I have a boyfriend

 **The8:** no you dont

 **Victim:** Uh Minghao did i fucking ask?

 **Tree:** Are you guys an item or something??

 **Bunny:** No way

 **Bunny:** I cant date Yugyeom

 **Tree:** Why?

 **Bunny:** I could never be w/someone who doesn't have a good, regular skincare routine

 **Victim:** Shut up you wet banana bread

 **Casper:** That's some gay shit right there

 **Victim:** Lol

 **Victim:** Anyway what you want?

 **Bunny:** I dunno where you went and I cant text you because I ran out of free texts help me

 **The8:** you dont have unlimited texts?

 **Bunny:** Sorry we cant all be rich with amazing phone plans Minghao

 **Bunny:** Having so much data is already so expensive and I value data more than texts so

 **The8:** dude i didn't ask for your entire life story

 **Dabdab:** Omg Hao lmao

 **Victim:** Lol

 **Victim:** Also I'm waiting for you at the gate.

 **Victim:** I'm pretty sure I told you this before I went?

 **Bunny:** I dont remember that??

 **Victim:** You were busy trying to decide what jacket u wanted to wear so you might not have heard me

 **Bunny:** Ah probably

 **Tree:** Jacket?

 **Casper:** Where are you guys going?

 **Bunny:** Mcdonalds

 **Casper:** Seriously!?

 **Victim:** what?

 **Tree:** ??

 **Casper:** How do you two manage to sneak out every siingle time without me seeiing you do it?

 **Bunny:** Not telling

 **Casper:** Tell me

 **Victim:** No

 **Victim:** What u gonna do? Spy on us?

 **Casper:** ....

 **Casper:** I mean... no.

 **Casper:** But I'll get to the bottom of this

 **Casper:** I always do

 **Dabdab:** I could reeeeeeallly easily make a bottom joke here but I'm not going to

 **The8:** he finally learns self restraint

 **Dabdab:** Rude

 **Dabdab:** Maybe I'll make a bottom joke about you and Junnnnnnnn~

 **The8:** you will not

 **Dabdab:** ;)

 **The8:** you will n o t

 **Casper:** !!!

 **Bunny:** !!!!!

 **Victim:** Oh my god Bam pls tell me you know who tops I will pay you thousands of dollars!

 **Dabdab:** Hmmmmmmm

 **The8:** bambam

 **The8:** bambam please

 **Dabdab:** Shhhh I'm debating

 **Tree:** Why are people so obsessed with top or bottom? Honestly, i would be excited just to have a bunk bed.

 **Casper:** hONEY N O

 **Dabdab:** OH MY FUCKRFNG GOD MINGHYU

 **The8:** thats adorable

 **The8:** and sad

 **Victim:** I'm dyjng

 **Victim:** Screnshot

 **Tree:** What?????

 **Casper:** I'll explain it to you later Mingyu okay?

 **Tree:** Okay?

 **Victim:** So anyway Bam pls tell me

 **The8:** ffs

 **The8:** bam if you do it i might actually have to kill you

 **The8:** and i know at least several places to hide a body just saying

 **Tree:** :O

 **Casper:** I'm scared

 **The8:** you should be

 **Victim:** Bam....

 **Victim:** If you tell me I'll pay you 20 bucks

 **Dabdab:** 20 bucks!?! When my life is on the line!?!

 **Victim:** ... 30

 **The8:** bambam...

 **Dabdab:** Sorry Yugyeom I can't betray my bestie like that you're just gonna have to live with not knowing

 **The8:** thank god

 **Victim:** 50 dollars

 **Dabdab:** Minghao bottoms

 **The8:** BAMBAM

 **Victim:** OMGMGGGMGMGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **Victim:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES BITCH!

 **Bunny:** Oh my fucking god

 **Casper:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Tree:** Oh no

 **The8:** i have an overwhelming urge to stab myself with a spatula

 **Bunny:** Suicide isn't the answer

 **DK:** I COME ONLINE

 **DK:** TO THIS!?!?!

 **DK:** WHY DO YOU GUSY ALWAYS NEED CONSTANT SUPERVISION

 **The8:** bambam i'm actually gonna kill you

 **Dabdab:** Sorry boo!

 **The8:** not enough

 **The8:** i will never forgive you

 **Dabdab:** D:

 **Dabdab:** I'll buy you something with the 50 dollars Yugyeom is gonna give me

 **The8:** ...

 **The8:** you might be forgiven

 **Dabdab:** Yay!

 **The8:** i said might

 **The8:** also if one of you fucks says ANYTHING to anyone outside this group chat i will lock you out of the dorms forever

 **The8:** you can go starve somewhere

 **Tree:** So violent

 **The8:** it's what you deserve

 **Bunny:** Yugyeom is cackling with glee right now

 **Bunny:** The whole of Mcdonalds is staring at him as he slowly loses his absolute shit

 **The8:** i hope they kill him

 **Bunny:** Murder isn't the answer

 **Victim:** To be fair

 **Victim:** I had a sneaking suspicion that Jun was a top I just wanted to make sure

 **DK:** Wha t the fucj

 **The8:** ah whatever

 **The8:** i'm done being embarrassed

 **The8:** yeah he can get so dominant that i couldn't walk properly for a solid nine hours

 **Tree:** aaahhH!

 **Casper:** OH GOD MY EYES

 **Victim:** No no nononon

 **Victim:** You're supposed to be embarrased!!!

 **Victim:** Stop taking control of the situation!!!

 **Victim:** I'm supposed to be the one in control!!!!!

 **Bunny:** Oh my god

 **Dabdab:** ^^^^^^

 **The8:** the only one who is truly in control is Jun with his skillful fingers

 **DK:** STOP

 **The8:** oh no i would never ask him to do that

 **Victim:** OKAY HAO YOU WIN

 **Victim:** I CONSENT

 **The8:** good

 **The8:** remember your place you little bitch

 **Tree:** :OOOO

 **DK:** :O

 **Casper:** :OOOOOOO

 **Dabdab:** I need me a Jun tbh

 **The8:** get your own

 **Dabdab:** I plan to ;)

 **Dabdab:** Signed up for a dating app and everything. Hopes gonna find me a solid bf

 **Tree:** Wow! Good for you Bam!

 **Casper:** Yeah, you've been a little down recently

 **Bunny:** Seconded

 **Dabdab:** Yep! Finally gonna stop moping

 **Victim:** Oh

 **DK:** Oh what?

 **Victim:** Nothing, I just didn't expect Bam to sign up for a dating app?

 **Dabdab:** Why?

 **Dabdab:** Gasp! Are you jealoooouuuus Yugyeom????

 **Victim:** No!

 **Victim:** I'm happy for you Bam, you deserve a Jun

 **Dabdab:** Thanks

 **The8:** speaking of dates and juns, i gotta date to go on so i'll see you guys later

 **Tree:** Aww! Cute! Bye!

 **Casper:** I like how you went from hating him to being his bf

 **DK:** You gotta tell us what happened sometime

 **The8:** sure remind me to later

 **Dabdab:** Hao and Jun's ao3 tags

 **Dabdab:** #enemies to lovers #slow burn #lot of hate #mutual pining

 **Bunny:** Bam you've read too much fanfiction

 **Dabdab:** Believe it or not I'm well aware

 **Dabdab:** Unfortunately when the source material isn't gay enough you got to look elsewhere

 **Victim:** tru

 **Bunny:** Oh that reminds me! I’m not gonna be able to go check out the new house this weekend cause I got a surprise important lecture or something like that

 **DK:** Awwwwww Jungkook!

 **Bunny:** I’m sorrrryyyy! I would skip if I could but the prof reeeeeeallllllly doesn’t like me

 **Tree:** ???

 **Bunny:** He comes in like once a week and he’s also racist so

 **Tree:** Oh

 **Victim:** It’s fine Kook, we’ll just update you on what goes down. I mean, we’re just checking out a house so it’s not gonna be much but you know. If you want something boring to read, but less boring than the lecture I guess it’ll work

 **Bunny:** Thanks Gyeom

 **Victim:** No prob


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal, boring house hunt.
> 
> Obviously.

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Hey guys hows the house looking?

 **Dabdab:** S M A L L

 **Bunny:** Ah

 **Casper:** It's not actually that small. The bedrooms are just kinda tiny cause everything is crammed onto one floor

 **Bunny:** It's a one floor house?

 **DK:** Yeah

 **Casper:** Yeah

 **Tree:** We could apply to build an upstairs?

 **Dabdab:** Yeah. This is kind of a big bungalow atm. The only upstairs right now is the attic, which is tiny and v scary.

 **DK:** You went in the attic?

 **Dabdab:** Duh ofc I did

 **The8:** yeah i would never go up there

 **Victim:** I’m going to check out the attic now that u said that

 **Dabdab:** Please don’t Yug its actually terrifying

 **Tree:** I didn’t go up there what did you see?

 **Dabdab:** I took one look and bolted

 **Bunny:** It’s just an attic come on guys

 **Victim:** Exactly

 **Tree:** You're going up there alone!?!?

 **The8:** you do realise that that’s what white people do in horror movies right?

 **Victim:** U guys r acting like a bunch of babieokay thats actualyl terrifying

 **Dabdab:** SEE! I FUKCING TOLD YOU

 **Tree:** Lemme see lemme see!

 **Casper:** No!! Not in my chat!

_Victim has added a picture:_

**Victim:** Whoops soz didn’t read that in time

 **Tree:** Aaaaahhh! why is it so small!?!?!? Its really scary!!!

 **The8:** did you see the HUGE spider?? THATS scary

 **Victim:** Hold on it opens up to the left I’m gonna squeeze through

 **Tree:** NOOOOO1!

 **DK:** Dont do it!

 **The8:** he dead

 **Dabdab:** WHAT WAS THAT SCREAM!?

 **Casper:** Yugeyom are you okay!!???

 **Victim:** SWEQRFTE[YR#UTJYKU;Y’JLTH;RKGEFLD

 **Tree:** HE’S BEEN POSSESSWED BY THE DEMON GHOST !!!!

 **The8:** yo fuck this i’m out. i’m not messing with any demons

 **Victim:** THEER IS A MCFIGMUCKING SKELETGON

 **DK:** OH MY GOD

 **Casper:** WHAT THE FUCK WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IN THES HOUSE

 **Bunny:** Seriously? Send a pic I wanna see!

 **Casper:** ARE YOU ACTUALLY INSANE

_Victim has added a picture:_

 

 **Dabdab:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAASDFTGYHJK

 **Tree:** WHAT SI THAST!

 **The8:** poor birdie

 **Victim:** POOR FUCKING BIRDIE!? MORE LEIEK POOR FUCKING ME I ALMOST HAD A GOODDDAMN HEART ATTACK

 **Bunny:** Well u did choose to go in… after everyone said not to

 **DK:** You should also know that Jaehyun is halfway down the street right now at full sprint

 **Bunny:** You should call someone and tell them about it. So that they can get someone in to remove it I think

 **The8:** so not this house then?

 **Dabdab:** N O

 **Casper:** Ok I’m coming back now that my legs have stopped moving me away from the house

 **The8:** you got pretty far

 **The8:** you ever consider being in the olympics?

 **Casper:** Not really

 **Bunny:** Are any of us going to be able to sleep properly tonight?

 **Tree:** No I don't think so :(

 **DK:** Not with that mental image

 **Victim:** I guess now is a good time for a slumber party then

 **Casper:** Ooooo! GIRLS NIGHT GIRLS NIGHT GIRLS NIGHT

 **Tree:** We are not girls?

 **Casper:** It's a joke

 **Tree:** Oh

 **Victim:** Bambam we need to go to the shop IMMEDIATELY!

 **Dabdab:** Because I ate the gummy worms?

 **Victim:** That and we didn’t pick up the SMORES!

 **Dabdab:** FUCK IM SMON MY WAY

 **DK:** Get some popcorn too!

 **Victim:** Toffee or butter or salted!?

 **Tree:** ALL OF THEM

 **Victim:** I like ur thinking

 **Casper:** Yeah all 3, not the whole shop. Don’t spend all your money

 **Dabdab:** I CANT FIND MY LEFT SHOE WHERE DID I PUT IT HELP

 **Dabdab:** FUCK IT

 **Dabdab:** YUGYEOM MY LOVE CARRY ME

 **Victim:** I’M ON IT MY DARLING! AWAY TO THE CORNER SHOP!

 **Dabdab:** WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

 **Bunny:** Is Yugyeom carrying Bambam down the street screaming about smores?

 **DK:** Yeah they are

 **The8:** i really aspire to have a friendship like theirs one day

 **The8:** i also aspire to have Jungkook and Yugyeom’s raw strength

 **DK:** Life goals on both parts honestly

 **Casper:** Agreed


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEVELOPMENT 
> 
> Aka: I'm a slut for Chinaline part 2

**Minghao**

hey did you speak to mark about your date tomorrow?

 

**Bambam**

Yep! He’s all on board!

 

**Minghao**

nice. hopefully this will plan out like we want it to

 

**Bambam**

I lowkey feel bad for manipulating Yugyeom btw

 

**Minghao**

you’re gonna pussy out now!?

 

**Bambam**

No no! I really want this to work so I’m gonna stick with it

 

**Bambam**

I’m just saying is all

 

**Minghao**

well get over it. we’ve got a plan to follow

 

**Bambam**

Wait whats the plan again?

 

**Minghao**

basically

 

**Minghao**

you and mark are gonna go the café that i told you about and go on your “date” and act all cute and flirty and stuff

 

**Minghao**

Mingyu is gonna pass by the café window and see you guys and then totally message the group chat about it. boom! if yugyeom gets jealous  then that’s proof that hes totally into you

 

**Bambam**

Wait so how is Mingyu gonna bypass the window?

 

**Minghao**

when you text me to say that you’re there and chatting i’m gonna tell mingyu to go buy me something from the corner shop located next to the café you’re going to be sitting in

 

**Bambam**

Wont that sound suspicious?

 

**Minghao**

not how i plan to phrase it

 

**Bambam**

?????

 

**Minghao**

ugh

 

**Minghao**

basically i’m gonna ask him for a very specific food and he’s gonna be like “what?” and i’m gonna say that he can get it from a number of shops but the closest is the corner shop (across from the café you’re gonna be having your date in)

 

**Bambam**

That still sounds sketchy

 

**Minghao**

thats why i picked mingyu

 

**Minghao**

cause he’s oblivious to that type of thing

 

**Bambam**

Wait. What if he just walks right past the window and doesn’t see us???

 

**Minghao**

already got that covered as well. i’m gonna invite a friend over and make them say that they want coffee. and that there should be one on the way to the shop “if i am remembering right because i could be wrong” which i will not be obviously.

 

**Bambam**

Sneaky

 

**Minghao**

so then basically mingyu is gonna be looking out for the coffee shop anyway and if you’re obvious enough then he will definitely see you.

 

**Bambam**

Damn you’re a genius

 

**Minghao**

i have my moments i do admit

 

**Bambam**

Ur such a great friend. Doing all of this for me

 

**Minghao**

it’s no problem

 

**Minghao**

even though i don’t really know why i’m doing anything for you considering what you revealed about me and jun in the group chat

 

**Bambam**

Heheh whoops

 

**Bambam**

Least you got a nice pair of shoes out of it

 

**Minghao**

true

 

**Minghao**

speak of the devil

 

**Bambam**

What?

 

**Minghao**

oh my fucking god

 

**Bambam**

What!?!?!?

 

**Minghao**

Jun is at my dorm room door and hes being super loud. he’s gonna wake up mingyu

 

**Bambam**

I doubt anything could wake up Mingyu but omg he came to see you how adorable!

 

**Minghao**

it’s not adorable!

 

**Minghao**

i literally just woke up i look horrendous and my hair is all over the place

 

**Minghao**

shit he says he’s not leaving without a kiss what the fuxk do i do?

 

**Bambam**

Awwwwwwwww!

 

**Minghao**

you’re not being very helpful here

 

**Bambam**

Just give him a kiss whats the problem

 

**Minghao**

bam

 

**Minghao**

i look like a Hot Mess

 

**Bambam**

I bet you look cute

 

**Minghao**

lol no

 

**Bambam**

Bet you do

 

**Minghao**

i dont

 

**Bambam**

Prove it

 

**Minghao**

oh my fucking god

 

**Minghao**

you’re not getting a picture if that’s what youre implying

 

**Bambam**

Fine

 

**Bambam**

Just describe what youre wearing then

 

**Minghao**

how is that gonna prove anything?

 

**Bambam**

Just do it

 

**Minghao**

did nike pay you to say that

 

**Bambam**

Shut up and do what I said

 

**Minghao**

jeez alright then

 

**Minghao**

uhhh. since I couldn’t find my tank top last night i‘m wearing a borrowed one of mingyu’s white shirts to sleep in. and my underwear. thats pretty much it

 

**Bambam**

See? ADORABLE

 

**Minghao**

what

 

**Bambam**

Trust me, the cute rolled-out-of-bed look with the oversized shirt is like, the best look for making your bf get all fluffy

 

**Minghao**

that sounds like bullshit

 

**Bambam**

Trust me

 

**Bambam**

I know

 

**Bambam**

Is he still at your door?

 

**Minghao**

yeah

 

**Bambam**

Just go out and kiss him. But like, open the door and rub your eyes or something.

 

**Bambam**

Maybe pull the tshirt down slightly so your collarbone is showing on one side

 

**Minghao**

this is not going to work why am i even going along with this

 

**Bambam**

Truuuuust meeee!

 

**Minghao**

fiiiiine

 

**Bambam**

…

 

**Bambam**

Well?

 

**Bambam**

Did it work?

 

**Minghao**

where on earth do you get these things from???

 

**Bambam**

Does that mean it worked?

 

**Minghao**

it definitely did

 

**Bambam**

Niiiice. Also to answer your question I get it from a combination of fanfiction and my own personal experiments with seduction

 

**Minghao**

well keep reading those fanfics then. Jun literally looked like he was gonna eat me alive jesus christ

 

**Minghao**

too bad i told him to go away before he was late to his class

 

**Bambam**

Damn. You sent the poor guy off with a boner? Cold

 

**Minghao**

well i gotta get some studying done for the midterms so

 

**Minghao**

i promised him that we would go on a date later tonight though

 

**Bambam**

Awwwwwww <3

 

**Minghao**

shut up

 

**Minghao**

so if you have any doubts about the plan tomorrow i suggest that you don’t text me tonight unless you want me to actually end you

 

**Bambam**

Okay captain!

 

**Bambam**

Oh! I almost forgot!

 

**Minghao**

what?

 

**Bambam**

So I called Mark the other day to ask about the date and stuff

 

**Minghao**

okay

 

**Bambam**

And he said that he would never normally be comfortable going out on a fake date with a stranger.

 

**Minghao**

was it your amazing good looks that swayed him?

 

**Bambam**

Maybe a little??

 

**Bambam**

But he also said that he has a friend called Jackson who is trying to set him up with someone because he thinks that Mark is apparently “a lonely shut-in hermit” And so this fake date is good for both of us! And he agreed in order to get his friend off of his back about finding a girlfriend/boyfriend

 

**Minghao**

wow

 

**Minghao**

talk about happy coincidences

 

**Bambam**

Youre telling me

 

**Minghao**

anyway is that everything cause i really do have to study now

 

**Bambam**

Aww you don’t wanna stay and talk to me Haohao :c

 

**Minghao**

as much as i prefer you over my nutrition course. you don’t help me get good grades cause you’re a bad influence

 

**Bambam**

I’m hurt

 

**Minghao**

plus i already planned to meet up with some study-group people from my course so we can all help eachother to study

 

**Bambam**

Damn. Youre like the most productive out of all of us

 

**Minghao**

nah i think that goes to seokmin and jaehyun. but thanks anyway

 

**Bambam**

Fair enough

 

**Bambam**

Go have fun studying then!

 

**Minghao**

probably wont. see ya

 

**Bambam**

Aww don’t be like that XD Bye!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan in action

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Whoever took my Cheetos, come forward and all will be forgiven.

 **Bunny:** ...

 **Bunny:** ......

 **Bunny:** ........

 **Bunny:** smart. you knew i would never forgive you.

 **Victim:** Omg Kook

 **Victim:** Also hi

 **Bunny:** Hey

 **Bunny:** What you doing?

 **Victim:** Lounging. Enjoying having a day of peace and tranquility before the midterms arrive

 **Bunny:** Aren't they a while off?

 **Victim:** Yeah. But around now is the time where people start to mention them more and more you know?

 **DK:** Plus they do sneak up on you

 **Bunny:** Oh hey Seokmin

 **DK:** Hey

 **Bunny:** What you doing

 **DK:** Working. I'm on break now though so you dont have to worry about distracting me

 **Bunny:** Cool

 **DK:** What you doing Kook?

 **Bunny:** Well NOW I'm worrying about the midterms. But before that I was trying to find Minghao

 **Victim:** Why Minghao?

 **Bunny:** Cause I need to work on the choreo a bit more and I can't do the two-person bit without him.

 **Tree:** He's studying with Ashanti

 **Bunny:** Oh hey Mingyu!

 **Bunny:** And are they? Damn that sucks. I'll just have to do it tomorrow.

 **Bunny:** But right now I have to go to the store and buy some more cheetos because apparently some people dont know how to keep their damn hands to themselves.

 **Tree:** Oh! I'm also going shopping :D

 **Victim:** You are? Where?

 **Bunny:** Yeah and what for? U dont usually go shopping.

 **Tree:** Yeah I know. But Minghao wants kkokkalcorn and the only asian shopping place is ages away

 **Bunny:** Damn. I could really go for some kkokkalcorn now can you get me a bag as well?

 **Tree:** Sure! :D

 **Tree:** Yugyeom do you want any?

 **Victim:** Nah I'm good. I just ate like, a massive lunch

 **Bunny:** What did you have?

 **Victim:** Like... three sandwiches

 **Bunny:** What the fuck

 **Bunny:** Why?

 **Victim:** I have literally no idea. I just got up and... made three sandwiches... and ate them.

 **Bunny:** You're so weird

 **Victim:** How dare

 **Victim:** You're the worst friend

 **Bunny:** Hate you too

 **Victim:** Hope you get run over

 **Bunny:** Hoping is all well and good, but ultimately, it gets you nowhere. Be the change you wish to see in the world. Get in your car and run me the fuck down instead of waiting for others to do your work for you, you coward. You lazy fool.

 **Victim:** u motherfucker

 **Victim:** meet me in the starbucks parking lot

 **Victim:** at 4:20am

 **Victim:** fite me

 **Bunny:** Hold on lemme ask my mom

 **Bunny:** Mom can i fight Yugyeom in the Starbucks parking lot at 4:20am?

 **Casper:** Only if you bring me back a latte, you know my usual.

 **Bunny:** Ok thanks

 **Casper:** Also why are you two argueing on the group chat? Texting is a thing you know

 **Victim:** We just want you guys to feel included

 **Casper:** Okay?

 **The8:** hey guys

 **DK:** Oh hi Minghao

 **Victim:** Hey

 **Bunny:** How is studying going?

 **The8:** boring and difficult, which is why we're taking a small break atm

 **The8:** but ashanti is an amazing nutrition study partner so it's alright

 **Casper:** Bit early for studying isn't it Hao?

 **The8:** probably

 **The8:** but i wanna be prepared

 **The8:** like seokmin said, midterms really do sneak up on you its actually horrific

 **DK:** Told you

 **Bunny:** Why you on the gc if you're supposed to be studying??

 **The8:** i literally just said i was taking a break. but i also wanted to ask something

 **Tree:** If it's about your kkokkalcorn I'm nearly there ^^

 **The8:** thanks mingyu but it's not that

 **Tree:** Oh

 **Victim:** What is it then?

 **DK:** ^^^^^

 **The8:** i know we had takeaway like 2 weeks ago but I wanna order pizza for dinner

 **The8:** anyone on board?

 **Victim:** Hell yes i havent had pizza in ages

 **Casper:** Cause it’s horrendously bad 4 you

 **Casper:** Thats why

 **Tree:** Aww come on Jae! i’d really like some pizza!

 **Bunny:** I’m down

 **DK:** I’m cool with buying pizza

 **Victim:** Woo!

 **Bunny:** Yas let’s get meat feast Yugyeom!

 **Victim:** yeeeesssssss

 **DK:** We have to share since Jae doesn’t want any and now there is six of us

 **DK:** I like chicken kiev, anyone else?

 **The8:** i'll eat anything so i can share with whoever as long as its tomato base

 **DK:** You down for chicken kiev? Its chicken and garlic

 **The8:** sure sounds good

 **Tree:** i'd like pepperoni! can anyone share with me please? ^^

 **DK:** Bambam likes pepperoni so he probs won't mind sharing

 **DK:** So it’s 1 meat feast, 1 chicken kiev and 1 pepperoni. Anything else anyone wants?

 **Casper:** Yeah, what are we doing for drinks? The only consumable liquid in this dorm is tap water and a single carton of milk

 **The8:** i’m pretty sure we have juice and bleach, so there’s two more.

 **DK:** Do not!!!! Drink!! The bleach!!!!!!

 **The8:** i am gay and not respecting my suicidal sense of humour is v homophobic of u

 **Bunny:** Lol

 **Casper:** You could stop by the store and get some soda? It’s terribly overpriced at the pizza place.

 **DK:** Good idea. Do you wanna go with someone and get some? You can get something you might drink yourself that way

 **Casper:** Nah I gotta stay in the dorm cause I’m gonna have a shower.

 **Victim:** I’ll go! Jungkook! My soulmate and one true love! Come with me!~

 **Bunny:** Ew gay

 **DK:** Make sure u dont shake anything cause I really want some diet lemonade

 **Victim:** Ok we’ll try

 **Bunny:** i gots tha cash so lets blast!

 **Victim:** Woo! What does everyone else want? Imma make a list while we walk.

 **Casper:** Uhhhhh bottle of coke zero for me

 **The8:** cherry pepsi for me

 **Tree:** Im craving orange juice so can i have that?

 **Victim:** A man after my own heart…. I’m probably just gonna get some banana milk honestly.

 **Victim:** ORDINARY MILK IS FOR PEASANTS

 **Casper:** I thought you liked milk thogh?

 **Victim:** BLOCKED

 **Bunny:** xDD

 **Tree:** Guys!

 **Bunny:** What?

 **Tree:** Um. You know how Bambam isn't on the group chat?

 **DK:** Yeah, why?

 **Tree:** He looks like he's on a date

 **Bunny:** What?

 **DK:** What?!

 **Casper:** wHAT!?

 **Victim:** WHta do you mean?

 **Tree:** He and some guy are sitting in a cafe

 **The8:** and you assumed that that was a date?

 **The8:** hey guys. turns out i cant just go to a cafe with any of you cuz if we do peeps might fink we're gAY r somthin

 **Bunny:** Pffffft

 **Casper:** Omg Minghao

 **The8:** thanks guys

 **Tree:** No like, the guy just brushed Bam's hair away from his face!!

 **Tree:** Oh wow they're being really cute!!!

 **Bunny:** Omg take a pic

 **Tree:** !!! Isn't that being a bit creepy???

 **DK:** Yes

 **Casper:** Yes!

 **Victim:** Nah do it

 **Dabdab:** You will not

 **The8:** hey bam

 **DK:** Hi Bam!!

 **Bunny:** How's the daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate?

 **Dabdab:** Really really nice actually

 **Casper:** Oh shit it actually is a date?

 **Dabdab:** Yes

 **DK:** Aww I'm so happy for you Bam!! Is he cute!?

 **Dabdab:** V cute

 **The8:** does he know that you're talking about him on your phone right now?

 **Dabdab:** Ye

 **Dabdab:** I told him that my friends were being super nosy and that they're asking about him

 **Victim:** What did he say?

 **Dabdab:** Just that he thinks I have weird friends

 **Bunny:** Rude

 **Casper:** Rood

 **The8:** i like him already

 **Dabdab:** Anyway I've ignored him for long enough

 **Dabdab:** See ya!

 **DK:** Bye!

 **Bunny:** Cya

 **The8:** bye

 **Tree:** Bye bye!

 **Casper:** Laterz

 **Victim:** Bye Bambam

 **DK:** So anyway pizza

 **DK:** We all good with our orders before I call up?

 **DK:** Speak now or forever hold your peace.

 **DK:** ...

 **DK:** Cool, I'll call them later then, everyone has to be in Gyuhao's dorm by 9 okay

 **The8:** what the fuck is a gyuhao

 **Tree:** ???

 **DK:** A combination of your names

 **DK:** Duh

 **DK:** Ok bye! I have a lecture to get to and I'm already late cause I got sucked into the drama

 **Casper:** Lol Seokmin

 **The8:** i'm leaving as well to get back to studying since our break is over

 **Casper:** See ya

 **Bunny:** Bye guys!

 **Victim:** Bye

 **Victim:** Hey Jungkook can I see you in the cafeteria I need some help with the choreo

 **Bunny:** Sure

 **Bunny:** Be there in 5

 **Victim:** Thanks


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot, some memes. You know, the usual

**Kinda Bad**

**Bunny:** Where tf are Bambam and Minghao even?

 **DK:** I would understand Hao not being on but Bam not being on either is kind of weird

 **Casper:** Maybe theyre w/ each other

 **Bunny:** Fuck yes my otp

 **Bunny:** #Bamhao

 **DK:** #Bamhao

 **Casper:** #Bamhao

 **Dabdab:** #Bamhao

 **Tree:** #Bamhao

 **Victim:** #Bamhao

 **Casper:** WAIT BBAMBAM IS THERE THATLIL SHIT

 **Bunny:** F i g h t h  i m

 **Dabdab:** Lol hi

 **Bunny:** Where have you been???!!!

 **Dabdab:** In a lecture. Why?

 **Bunny:** I need some of those snacks you gave me last week! Immmediately

 **Bunny:** I have c r a v i n g s

 **Casper:** That sounds like a meme

 **Victim:** Memes?

 **DK:** Yugyeom no.

 **Bunny:** Yugyeom yes

 **The8:** im with seokmin

 **The8:** yugyeom no

 **Dabdab:** Yugyeom yes.

 **Casper:** Yugyeom maybe

 **Bunny:** Lol

 **Bunny:** So anyway

 **Bunny:** You got them? And can I has?

 **Dabdab:** God they're just cookies

 **Bunny:** Yes but they're the BEST cookies and I need them since I'm doing the shoot with Tae today and need the energy

 **DK:** Oooooooooooooo

 **DK:** Photoshoot with Taehyung huh????

 **Bunny:** YES AND I'M DYING

 **The8:** omg you're such a teenage girl

 **Dabdab:** Our boy is growing up. So proud

 **Dabdab:** And I'd love to Kooks but I'm going on a date with Mark in like ten minutes

 **Victim:** So soon after the last one?

 **Dabdab:** Yeah, he's so sweet and we really wanted to see eachother again so

 **Casper:** Awwwww! So freakin cute!!

 **Casper:** For cereals and realsies though Bam, do you actually like him like him?

 **Dabdab:** I’ve just met him

 **Dabdab:** But I think I do

 **Tree:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  <3

 **Bunny:** Suck his dick

 **The8:** give him the best damn blowjob he’s ever had

 **The8:** he can’t say no after that

 **Dabdab:** xDDDDD

 **DK:** I just choked on my water

 **Victim:** That sounds like a horrific idea to do on the first date lol

 **Dabdab:** *Second

 **DK:** Yugyeom you have no right to judge considering you have made some of the worst ideas ever

 **Victim:** Uh, no I havent

 **Casper:** Omg yes Seokmin Expose him

 **Bunny:** Omg please do

 **Victim:** I have no bad descisions

 **Victim:** In fact Seokmin I'm p sure you're an enabler

 **DK:** What the fuck are you even talking about?

 **Victim:** Remember that time you dared me to lick the swing set?

 **DK:** No, I said, “Yugyeom, don’t lick the swing set,” and you said, “Don’t tell me what to do, Seokmin” and then you licked the swing set.

 **Bunny:** Omg

 **Dabdab:** I just snorted

 **Tree:** Oh no

 **The8:** you're such a fucking moron yugyeom

 **Victim:** Gee thanks guys

 **Bunny:** ANYWAY CAN WE PLEASE RETURN TO MY PREDICAMENT!?

 **Casper:** Gotta admit I'm not seeing the problem?

 **Casper:** You get to spend time with your crush, help his project, and yours. Win-win situation

 **Bunny:** Yes that would be fine and dandy was he also nto IN A REALTIONSHIP ALREADY!

 **Bunny:** AND he said he was gonna tell me what happened at the party and I am Scared™

 **The8:** you'll be okay jungkook stop overreacting

 **Tree:** Yeah

 **Tree:** I'm sure if you did something that bad the entire school would be talking about it

 **DK:** ^^^

 **Casper:** ^^^^^^^

 **Bunny:** I know I know

 **Bunny:** I'm just worried

 **Casper:** Aww Kook it's okay we're all here for you! Our support runs deep!

 **Dabdab:** You know what else goes deep...?

 **Casper:** Bambam I will fucking push you off the roof

 **Dabdab:** My appreciation for Jaehyun :)

 **Casper:** aw :)

 **Casper:** Thanks Bam

 **Victim:** Omg

 **Casper:** Just do it, make conversation, maybe flirt subtely? Not obvious though. See if he's interested

 **Bunny:** You want me to become a homewrecker?

 **DK:** Yeah Jae that seems a bit sketch

 **The8:** "sketch"

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Tree:** ??

 **Casper:** Look, we already know that he and Jim had a fight, maybe they broke up? All I'm saying is that you have this one chance

 **Casper:** Maybe see if there is an oppurtunity to take it?

 **Bunny:** This is gonna go so bad

 **Bunny:** I gotta get there, I'll let you know how it goes tonight okay?

 **Dabdab:** GOOD LUCK

 **Tree:** Good luck Jungkook! :D

 **Bunny:** Thanks guys

 **Bunny:** See ya!

 **Dabdab:** Anyway I gotta get ready for my date so I gotta head out as well unfortunately for you guys

 **Tree:** Aww! You guys are so cute!

 **Dabdab:** Thanks

 **DK:** You guys are gonna make such cute boyfriends!

 **Dabdab:** Eeeeeeee! Dont say that!!

 **DK:** You will though

 **DK:** Also tell him that if he hurts you I’ll break his neck

 **Victim:** Same

 **The8:** same

 **Casper:** Same

 **Dabdab:** Omg guys no! Please do npt hurt him he is a sweet boy

 **DK:** We’re obviously joking Bam

 **Victim:** We are?

 **DK:** Yes.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Taekook??

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** Guys do we have noodles?

 **Victim:** I have cravings

 **Victim:** That only noodles will satisfy……...

 **Tree:** I've seen that video!!

 **Victim:** Shit

 **DK:** Guys I bring news

 **Victim:** U found the noodles!?

 **DK:** No I have not found the noodles

 **Victim:** Damn

 **DK:** Instead I have different news!

 **Tree:** What is it?

 **DK:** I found a house that we could check out if you want

 **Victim:** !

 **Dabdab:** Where abouts?

 **DK:** It's kind of close to the uni, like a twenty minute walk or so so not bad

 **Tree:** Oh that sounds good!

 **Casper:** Is it small?

 **DK:** It's... kind of small?

 **Dabdab:** You do realise that I am mentally scarred after the last house right?

 **Tree:** I think everyone is to be honest

 **Casper:** Especially me

 **Victim:** Uh excuse you didnt even go in the attic

 **Casper:** I can still be scarred

 **The8:** sup guys what we talking about?

 **DK:** Oh look the twig is here

 **The8:** what the fuck seokmin?

 **The8:** also fuck off im not a twig

 **Casper:** Yes you totally are you twig

 **Casper:** You eat like 80000000000000 kilos of food a day how do you do it

 **Victim:** Is it the calories you burn having sex?

 **The8:** maybe

 **The8:** you can't prove anything

 **Victim:** *Hao fades into the distance*

 **Tree:** Well that was fascinating

 **Dabdab:** Haohao is a hoe

 **Dabdab:** A Haohoe™

 **Victim:** Breaking news- Xu Minghao stays thin by having sex on a regular basis

 **The8:** it's the new weight loss craze

 **Dabdab:** Hey Yugyeom i've been putting a little weight on recently

 **Victim:** Oh no come over to my house we can exercise

 **Casper:** All my friends ar hoes

 **Victim:** tru

 **Victim:** But what does that say about you then?

 **Casper:** That I'm ur friend! Wow I feel so blessed

 **Victim:** You should

 **Bunny:** Wow this chat is dead

 **Dabdab:** JUNGKOOK!

 **Dabdab:** HOW DID THE PHOTOSHOOT GO!?

 **Bunny:** Okay okay give me a second to type it out

 **Bunny:** Basically I got there and he was there and he's dyed his hair blonde and it looks amazing (juat a sidenote) But I got there and we said hi and omg he has a much deeper voice than I remembered. And I told him about the shoot and asked what he wanted from it. He told me and I went to see the department head and we set up a room and he got changed and put some makeup on (Guys he looked so fucking good you have no idea) and then we did the shoot and that was it.

 **Victim:** Wait he just left?

 **Bunny:** Pretty much

 **Bunny:** He had an acting class he needed to get to

 **Dabdab:** Omg pls say you did the flirting thing!

 **Bunny:** I mean

 **Bunny:** Kinda?

 **Dabdab:** OMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGG

 **Tree:** AAAAAAAAAAA

 **Casper:** OH MY GOOOOOD

 **DK:** What the hell you three?

 **The8:** i'm with seokmin

 **The8:** but what did you do?

 **Bunny:** Well when he was doing the shoot I said it would look much better if he was wearing a choker for a couple of the shots and so I got one and I told him to turn around so that I coul put it on him.

 **Dabdab:** OH MY GEE JUNGKOOK YOU SLY MINX YOU

 **Dabdab:** WHAT HAPPENED!!!???

 **Bunny:** Well nothing really

 **Bunny:** Like he didn't shiver or anything. But his voice was pretty deep when he said thank you and that made ME shiver so you know

 **Casper:** Goddamn

 **The8:** what a wild ride

 **Tree:** So what are you going to do?

 **Bunny:** What do you mean?

 **DK:** About your crush. Like what are you going to do now?

 **Bunny:** Idk he didnt do anything so he's probs not into me like that, which I said in the first place but you kno

 **Bunny:** So I'm juust gonna ignore it

 **Tree:** !!!

 **Dabdab:** Noooooooo! You cant do that!

 **Bunny:** I can and will

 **Victim:** How are you even gonna do that?

 **Bunny:** Handy little thing called: Repression

 **Bunny:** Pros: Don’t have to acknowledge anything

 **Bunny:** Cons: Sickness, anger, ruined emotions, future emotion consequences, broken relationships, depression, anxiety, guilt, etc etc etc

 **Bunny:** I think the pros outweigh the cons tho

 **The8:** gotta admit he has a point

 **DK:** Shut the fuck up you two

 **DK:** Also Jungkook stop being a nugget

 **Bunny:** Not gonna lie. Never been called a nugget b4

 **DK:** You can't just ingore a crush, you gotta spend time with the person until your romantic feelings become friendship feelings

 **The8:** "ingore"

 **DK:** Shut up

 **Bunny:** Yeah Minghao maybe not the time?

 **Victim:** What the nugget said.

 **DK:** Anyway don't repress stuff it's not healthy

 **Tree:** Yeah! :D

 **Bunny:** Okay okay I wont

 **Bunny:** I'll wait until the crush is gone naturally

 **DK:** There you go!

 **Dabdab:** Did you find out what happened at the party??

 **Bunny:** Oh ffs! I totally forgot to ask about that

 **Bunny:** Shuit

 **The8:** “shuit”

 **DK:** Wow you really are a nugget

 **Bunny:** I know I’m the WORST

 **Casper:** Sorry to interuppt but are we still all meeting up for study group tonight?

 **Victim:** Yeah I think so

 **Casper:** Cool thanks

 **Casper:** See you then!

 **The8:** "bye" - everyone


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd do something cool or special for chapter 42 huh? Being the answer to the universe and all that jazz.
> 
> Well... FUCK THAT HERE'S SOME MEMES! 
> 
> I need this okay? There's hard-plot coming next which I need to use some of the new tag-warnings for. Stay tuned for that ;)

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Guys we're heading out

 **DK:** Who is "we?"

 **Bunny:** Me and Yugyeom

 **Bunny:** As in we are already gone and like half a mile away from the house already

 **Bunny:** Good luck stopping us

 **Casper:** Omg you guys litterally cannot be stopped

 **Casper:** I have no idea how you manage to sneak out all the time

 **DK:** I have no idea either and I'm the dorm manager

 **DK:** They might be able to teleport

 **DK:** It's def something that I think we should investigate, just saying

 **Tree:** Has anyone seen Bam and Minghao?

 **Bunny:** Jesus Christ, again?

 **Victim:** Why the hell are they always off together??

 **Victim:** Did I miss the point where they started dating or something?

 **DK:** Uh

 **DK:** No, considering that they both have boyfriends

 **DK:** Unless you were refferring to that

 **Victim:** Are Bam and Mark actually bfs though? Like have they said the B word?

 **Casper:** How would we even know lol?

 **Casper:** Their relationship is none of our business

 **Victim:** Neither is Jungkook's but we're all up in that

 **Tree:** Yeah but Jungkook is not dating or boyfriends with anyone

 **Victim:** Omg why are you all ganging up on me?

 **Victim:** Once again I live up to my chat name

 **DK:** We're not though?

 **DK:** We're just stating facts

 **Victim:** Yeah well stfu, I want a MccyD's and you're all killing my vibe and making me feel dumb

 **Casper:** Omg okay, soz

 **Casper:** Also you're going to McDonalds AGAIN?

 **Casper:** REALLY?!

 **Casper:** HOW OFTEN DO YOU EVEN GO!!!?!??!?

 **Bunny:** Lol

 **Victim:** In our defense...

 **Victim:** Midterms are hard and Mcdonalds is cheap

 **Tree:** They have a point

 **DK:** Um can oyu buy me a mcflurye

 **Casper:** Are you having a stroke?

 **Bunny:** A what now?

 **DK:** A MCFLIRTY

 **Victim:** I'm not gonna flirt with ronald mcdonald for u

 **DK:** Stop being a dick I had to type with one hand cause the prof was giving me the side eye

 **DK:** He's super particular about us using our phones when we're supposed to be writing

 **Bunny:** Wow sucks to be you

 **Bunny:** My prof lets us use our phones all the time

 **Casper:** Yeah but you also take art so

 **Casper:** It's a p chill subject

 **Bunny:** True

 **Dabdab:** Hey guys!

 **Tree:** Hi!!!

 **DK:** Omg hello

 **Bunny:** Where even were you guys?

 **Casper:** U been fuckin

 **The8:** you're a moron ofc we weren't

 **Bunny:** ‘,:)

 **Bunny:** Yall were fuckin i knew it

 **The8:** nope. double date actually

 **Dabdab:** I wish we were fuckin lmoa

 **The8:** stop that

 **DK:** So you were on a double date? That seems fun

 **Dabdab:** It was!

 **Dabdab:** We went to a local restaurant that was v nice and kinda cheap as well so we'll totally have to take you there and let you see it

 **Casper:** Awesome! I need more cheap places to eat

 **The8:** it was kinda awkward and now i'm tired and going to take a nap or something

 **DK:** Omg

 **DK:** You found a double date with your boyfriend, best friend and best friend's boyfriend awkward?

 **DK:** What the fuck?

 **The8:** we can’t all be social butterflies seokmin

 **The8:** for some of us human interaction is difficult

 **DK:** It might help if you stop calling it “human interaction”.

 **Victim:** Lmoa

 **The8:** "lmoa"

 **Casper:** Laughing my off ass

 **Victim:** Obviously I meant to type that

 **Dabdab:** Iconic

 **Dabdab:** But yeah the date was very nice, everyone in the restaurant was staring at us cause we were like, the most attractive group in there ever

 **Casper:** Niiiice

 **Tree:** You guys know what else is really nice?

 **DK:** Mingyu

 **Victim:** Mingyu

 **Casper:** Mingyu

 **Dabdab:** Mingyu

 **The8:** Mingyu

 **Bunny:** Mingyu

 **Tree:** igrhrgnejr guyyyyyyyyys 0///0

 **Bunny:** So what else was nice?

 **Tree:** The fact that even during midterm revision you guys are still making time for your significant others and stuff.

 **Tree:** It's nice is all

 **Dabdab:** Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  <3

 **Dabdab:** You're so sweet Mingyu!

 **Tree:** ^^'

 **Victim:** Ew this chat is getting too mushy

 **Victim:** What do you call a man with no arms and no legs hanging on a wall?

 **Casper:** What?

 **DK:** What?

 **The8:** huh

 **Victim:** Just answer the question

 **Casper:** Idk then what?

 **Victim:** Art.

 **DK:** Alright Yugyeom

 **DK:** Couldn't just let the nice moment be a nice moment huh?

 **Casper:**   What do you call a man with no arms and no legs laying on the floor?

 **DK:** Should I be scared?

 **DK:** I feel like it should be scared

 **Bunny:** What do you call him?

 **Casper:** Dead.

 **Tree:** OHRHWJAN

 **Victim:** DED

 **Casper:** So is the guy.

 **DK:** Congratulations. You win.

 **The8:** whats the hardest part about eating a vegetable?

 **Bunny:** mINGHAO NO

 **The8:** the wheelchair

 **Casper:** MINGHAO

 **Victim:** TOO FAR

 **Victim:** What do you call a gay man in a wheelchair?

 **The8:** bambam after jumping off a roof

 **Dabdab:** lET ME LIVE

 **Victim:** IM FUCKING DYINS AHE-P

 **Bunny:** Omg you actually made him choke on his chips well done

 **Dabdab:** Omg

 **The8:** amazing

 **DK:** I have no idea what just happened

 **DK:** One minute we were talking normally

 **DK:** Next we were doing offensive jokes

 **DK:** This whole convo did a 180 so fast that I legit got confused and thought that I had entered a different dimension or something

 **Tree:** Same with me

 **Dabdab:** I guess thats just how we roll

 **The8:** i told you to never say that again

 **Bunny:** Breaking news

 **Bunny:** Yugyeom got the chip (fry) out of his throat so we all good

 **Victim:** Im ok guys dont worry

 **The8:** who even gives a single fuck lol

 **DK:** Literally no one asked

 **Casper:** U could have died for all I care

 **Victim:** I suffer everyday

 **Victim:** I come to my friends to have a good time and they attack me

 **Victim:** I have no safe space

 **The8:** so fucking dramatic you're literally so extra


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for Chinaline Part 3!
> 
> This is also the end of the Junhao arc! Woo! Just three left xD And Junhao's was the shortest by a motherheckin' LANDSLIDE. So basically, get used to me cause this fic ain't even half done yet bitches. XD

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **The8:** Love is dead and never existed. All you did was betray me as I lay sick and festering. You are the definition of dread.

 **Casper:** Are you okay?

 **The8:** Junhui stole my fucking garlic bread

 **Victim:** Kill him

 **Victim:** Violently

 **The8:** i'm considering it ngl

 **DK:** Don't kill him!

 **Tree:** Yeah!

 **DK:** We'll never get the blood out of the carpet

 **Tree:** D: <

 **Bunny:** Sup guys whats shaking?

 **Dabdab:** Omg I cannot believe you just said that

 **Bunny:** ;)

 **DK:**  Hi Jungkook, and honestly? Nothing much

 **DK:** Just waiting to fall asleep

 **The8:** wow

 **Dabdab:** What you even doing Haohao?

 **The8:** me and jun are having a movie night

 **Tree:** Cute!

 **Casper:** Aww!

 **Bunny:** Oh that reminds me

 **Bunny:** Hao weren't you going to tell us about how you and Jun actually got together at the party???

 **Dabdab:** oH SHIT YEAH

 **Dabdab:** I TOTALLY forgot about that!

 **Casper:** Omg yes please tell us!

 **The8:** you guys are literally so hungry for relationship stories and it kinda scares me not even lying

 **Dabdab:** Good

 **Dabdab:** Be afraid

 **Dabdab:** Now tell us! You promised!

 **The8:** i guess i did

 **The8:** ugh fine

 **The8:** wait until jun goes home though would you please?

 **Casper:** We will, don't worry.

~~~~~~~~

 **The8:** okay i’m back I can talk about it now.

 **The8:** hold on while i type

 **The8:** so we were at the party and around the time that you guys got super drunk i went to the back rooms and kinda just hung out with a couple of people that i know from my class.

 **The8:** i had been drinking as well but because of my fast metabolism i kinda sober up real fast and i hadn't been drinking enough to get past “that point” yet

 **The8:** anyway so they left at some point and i just ended up dancing or whatever when i feel these hands on my waist

 **Victim:** Omg was it Jun!?

 **The8:** shut up garbage bin let me speak

 **Dabdab:** Omg XD

 **Victim:** D:

 **The8:** so i turn around and it's this guy who i think is on the school football team? i don't really go to the games but he was wearing the letterman jacket so he probably was. he was around 6 foot 3 maybe? i'm used to mingyu's height and he was def taller than mingyu

 **The8:** so i was like "what are you doing?" cause i thought that the last thing a jock would wanna do is broadcast that he's not straight but whatever

 **The8:** i then realise that we're alone and that everyone else in the room is either fucking wasted or not paying attention to us at all

 **The8:** the music was pretty loud so i dont know what he said next but i think it was something like "i saw you dancing"? i have no idea dont quote me on that

 **The8:** so he tries to start dancing with me and i'm like "fuck it" and so i dance with him cause whatever.

 **The8:** at some point his friend came over and offered us drinks and i was like "hell no" cause i know what guys are like and I was not about to get roofied or something

 **The8:** the guy i was dancing with must of realised this cause he got all apologetic and was like "omg i'm sorry i wasn't even thinking, you want me to get you an unopened beer or something?"

 **The8:** he was super nice about it so i said sure and he left me with his friend, who was i wanna say around 6 foot or so, so shorter than the guy i had been dancing with

 **The8:** he starts apologising and says that he wasn't thinking or whatever and i told him that it was cool and that i was just being careful. he smiled and handed me the drink and me, booboothefool, took it and drank from it like a fucking moron, going against everything i had just said.

 **The8:** anyway blah blah the room starts spinning and i'm suddenly getting dragged into one of the bedrooms confused as fuck cause i suddenly cant think straight (lol) or move. i remember being on the bed but then things got a little hazy and i don't really remember them all that well

 **The8:** from what i do remember (and what i was told later by wonwoo, who was there) Junhui apparently saw the guy dragging me into the room and kicked the door open, which broke it btw just saying

 **The8:** so he dragged the dude off me and punched him in the jaw, which was hot cause jun is like ridiculously attractive when he's mad, and by god he was fucking livid.

 **The8:** i'm still fucking lying there and i can't move so i'm just watching junhui beat the shit out of this dude, who got knocked out after like five punches like a wimp

 **The8:** next thing i know, jun's over me and he's kinda patting my face and asking me if i'm okay and if i can hear him. which i could. i just couldn't physically say that out loud so i nodded, but i must have looked so fucking high because nodding took like all of my effort and i was starting to get super tired and jun was getting super blurry.

 **The8:** i think that i passed out around this point? cause next thing i remember i'm in Jun's car and my head feels like shit but at least i can move you know?

 **The8:** i ask him what happened and he told me things from his point of view. aka the 'me being taken into a room' and him bursting in to see the dude trying to kiss me before knocking him out. so he decided to take me back to the dorms but since he didn't know where mine was he said he was gonna take me to his house and let me crash on his sofa since he and wonwoo have an apartment together off campus

 **The8:** i said that that plan sounded super creepy cause he basically kidnapped me and he got all shy and flustered, trying to explain that he was just trying to help

 **The8:** i laughed and he seemed to lighten up. and i dunno, i suddenly got really bold and i said "dont take me to your house yet. i wanna go somewhere"

 **The8:** he was like "where?" and i said "i dunno. the beach. yeah, take me to the beach" or something like that. hoenstly i dont even know why the beach, i think i was kinda shaken from the whole thing.

 **The8:** so Jun laughed and said that the beach would be cold cause you know, we're in canada, but i said whatever and that i wanted to go so we went.

 **The8:** fun fact. i had never actually been to the beach before then and had no idea that the sand moves around when you walk on it. that, combined with the remnants of the drugs had me falling flat on my ass and jun laughed super hard. i threw sand at his face and told him to fuck off and that i had never been to the beach before. god you should have seen his face, he was waaaaay more bothered about that fact than I was

 **The8:** anyway so we hung out for a bit and just talked about school and china and stuff, and at some point we may have started speaking mandarin?

 **The8:** i don’t remember why or what about exactly, i think it might of been the fact that i "hated" him, which i kind of didnt in that moment cause he wasn't being all greasy and flirty? yeah that might of been it actually.

 **The8:** so we got up and ended up lowkey wrestling over it and he accidentally pushed me in the water. which was fucking freezing i will have you know

 **The8:** he was horrified and so i acted like he did it on purpose and then spent like 20 mins chasing the fucker around the beach before i was finally able to drag him into the sea.

 **The8:** we then proceeded to have a huge water fight, which was awesome btw if not the coldest thing i have ever gone through

 **The8:** so basically after our water fight we were both hungry and so we went to a burger king next to the beach. we were kinda loud and excited cause of the whole thing so everyone was staring at us, probs wondering y we were all wet and shit but whatever. there was only like three more people not counting us or the workers.

 **The8:** so we got food, split the bill, then went back to the car where he put the heating on and we warmed up properly. and you guys know about my fucking shit heat circulation. so i'm like shaking and he gave me his jacket to wear. it was damp and freezing but thankfully it had warmed up a bit during the time in the car

 **The8:** he drove me back to the dorms and i gave him directions about where it was. i thanked him for saving me from that guy and being nice to me, and he said that it was no problem, and that he had to go back to the party to pick up wonwoo, who apparently had been ditched by his other friend and was now freaking out about being at a party alone. i said he should go so we said goodbye and he drove away.

 **The8:** of course later when i got back to the dorm i realised that i still had his jacket, and i was like, damn i'll have to find him at some point and give it back. i put my hand in the pocket and i felt something. so i took it out, and it's a bit of paper with a number written on and a message that said "hope you're doing okay, despite everything else that happened i had fun hanging out with you tonight, call me sometime and i can arrange a proper date for you? ;)"

 **The8:** and i was like "that bastard" but i was too tired to do anything so i went upstairs and went to bed. only to be woken up a few hours later by you fuckers making the loudest drunken racket ever.

 **The8:** so i text him like a week later and he took me out for coffee, and this continued for a couple of months before we got together

 **The8:** at that point you guys had no idea and i was still scared of you finding out, so i asked him to keep it secret and he said yes. which was super hard for him cause he's very touchy.

 **The8:** so like, during the asian society meetings we would sneak out and makeout in the store cupboard it was really hot. and you guys had noooo idea which i think says either something about how sneaky i am or how blind you guys are.

 **The8:** and thats it! storytime over, hope you enjoyed it.

 **Casper:** Holy fucking shit Minghao

 **DK:** ^^^^^^^

 **Bunny:** Goddamn

 **Victim:** Why didn;t you tell us sooner! I'm so sorry that you had to go through that

 **Dabdab:** At least Jun knocked the fucker out

 **Tree:** I'm with Bambam

 **The8:** guys i'm fine, seriously. i spoke to the school therapist lady about it and she helped me get over it, even though i wasn't super shaken up about it cause at the time i wasn't really all there. but she helped me not repress it so that it would cause me issues in later life or something

 **The8:** but yeah, i'm okay, and nothing happened so let's not dwell on it too much okay guys?

 **DK:** Okay Minghao. But know that we're always here for you and that we love you  <3

 **Bunny:** <3

 **Victim:** <3

 **Dabdab:** <3333

 **Tree:** <3

 **Casper:** <3

 **The8:** ew you fucking gaylords

 **The8:** love you guys too  <3

 **Dabdab:** Okay but the rest of that story was really cute! I'm just gonna say it now

 **Tree:** Yeah it was! The beach is really romantic

 **Bunny:** Especially at night

 **Victim:** I still cant believe you had never been before

 **The8:** never got a chance to

 **The8:** anyway it is now like 2am so we should be going to bed or we'll literally die in out classes tomorrow

 **Bunny:** Lol I dont have class until 3pm suck it

 **Victim:** Wow be an asshole about it why dont you

 **DK:** No fighting! Go to sleep

 **Casper:** Night guys

 **The8:** night

 **Tree:** Goodnight

 **DK:** Night

 **Bunny:** Gnight

 **Victim:** Night

 **The8:** mingyu just crawled into my bed cause apparently he wants cuddles and for me to be comforted

 **The8:** what a loser

 **Dabdab:** You're not kicking him out tho

 **The8:** ...

 **The8:** fuck off

 **The8:** night bam

 **Dabdab:** Goodnight Minghao


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler in preparation for an overload of plot for the coming chapters.

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Casper:** Guys I’m going on a coffee run anyone want anything?

 **Tree:** Oh! Can you get me a strawberry milk bubble tea with blueberry pobbles please??? :D

 **Casper:** Sure, anyone else?

 **DK:** If it's no trouble could you get me a mango smoothie?

 **Casper:** They do smoothies there?

 **DK:** You’re going to the cafe across the street next to the science campus?

 **Casper:** Yea

 **DK:** Then yes they do smoothies.

 **Casper:** Cool, I’ll get that then for u

 **DK:** Thanks Jae

 **Casper:** Anyone else want anything?

 **Dabdab:** Oooh can you please get me a mocha?

 **Casper:** Sure

 **Dabdab:** Thank u Jaeeeee you're the best!  <3

 **Casper:** Thank, I know

 **Bunny:** You can get me a latte if you have enough hands

 **Casper:** It’s fine I’m getting a cup holder or two and it’s only down the street anyway, I can carry 8

 **The8:** what teas do they have?

 **Casper:** Uhh green, herbal, sweet, milk, bubble and black i think

 **The8:** actually i could really do with green tea atm

 **Bunny:** Eww

 **The8:** shut the fuck up

 **Casper:** Cool I'll get that for you Minghao

 **Casper:** Also that’s 7 including me so I have one cup holder left if anyone wants anything else

 **DK:** Actually if they have them would you be a dear and get me a chocolate muffin?

 **Casper:** Lol. Of course, no bother

 **DK:** Thanks

 **Casper:** Double choc or choc chip?

 **DK:** Either

 **Casper:** Righty

 **Tree:** Do you want me to come help?

 **Tree:** Carry stuff I mean

 **Casper:** If u want to, I mean I’ll not be out long if u just wanna stay here

 **Victim:** Ur not dropping my coffee

 **Casper:** O f f e n d e d. I never drop food. Or drinks for that matter

 **Victim:** Liar

 **Casper:** Why u gotta out me like that u snake?

 **Victim:** Because I don’t like you

 **Casper:** Wow, love you too

 **Tree:** I never understand why telling someone you hate them is funny.

 **The8:** it’s funny when you know it’s a joke

 **Casper:** Okay I’m heading out now

 **Casper:** If I’m not back in half an hour…

 **Casper:** Avenge me.

 **The8:** the least you could do is get the coffee here before you kick the bucket

 **Casper:** I have no safe space

 **Casper:** My friends just use me for coffee and an easy time…

 **Casper:** I’m gonna die just to spite u Hao

 **The8:** shut up and get the drinks you overdramatic watermelon

 **Bunny:** Watermelon???

 **Dabdab:** I love you Jae please don’t die

 **Casper:** Love you too boo x

 **Casper:** Good to kno at least one person cares about me

 **Casper:** I’m out on the town bois. Look’it me go!

 **The8:** we're not magic jae we cant see through walls like superman

 **Casper:** Let me have my fun in peace you cretin

 **Casper:** Also. *Hacker voice* I’m in

_Casper has added a picture:_

__

**Tree:** Ooh pastries!

 **DK:** You missed the deadline there Gyu

 **Tree:** No it’s okay, i’m not eating bad stuff right now. For personal reasons

 **Bunny:** Personal reasons?

 **Tree:** Yeah. It’s stupid though

 **DK:** Mingyu if it’s because you think you’re fat I can guarantee you’re not.

 **Tree:** Am i that easy to read???

 **Tree:** Still, I’m gonna lay off the bad food. Just for a little while at least.

 **Tree:** To build my confindence ^^

 **Victim:** Just don’t lose too much weight, we want you to be healthy.

 **Tree:** Okay I wont I promise

 **Casper:** Speaking of u losers, where is everyone I have to give you ur coffees and shit

 **Victim:** Coffee!! IM HERE

 **The8:** dorm duh

 **Casper:** For that roodness I’m coming to u last.

 **The8:** thats fine you have long legs you do everything fast

 **Casper:** Wow that wasn’t an insult. I’m impressed.

 **The8:** fine youre a tall freak who cant slow down

 **Casper:** Ahhhh, there’s that sweet sweet disappointment I’m used to feeling

 **Victim:** Wait did u go upstairs? I came down

 **Casper:** Nah I’m in the dorm kitchen

 **Victim:** Oh good those stairs take it out of me

 **The8:** you're such a wuss

 **Victim:** Thanks

 **Casper:** Ok Bam are u upstairs?

 **Dabdab:** Yeah I can come down tho

 **Casper:** Don’t bother I’ll just head up

 **Dabdab:** Okie

 **Casper:** Jungkook are you being boring somewhere or?

 **Tree:** Why is everyone so savage today?

 **The8:** midterms looming? probably stress

 **Tree:** Ah

 **Bunny:** Come at me bro. Meet me in Nandos parking lot. 1v1

 **The8:** me or jae?

 **Bunny:** Both! I don’t care, I’ll take u both on

 **The8:** not really a 1v1 then though is it?

 **Bunny:** I r r e l e v a n t

 **The8:** i think that i'll let you two fight it out

 **Casper:** Name the time and place scrublord. But also where are you I need to give you ur latte before it gets cold.

 **Bunny:** My dorm, thanks Jae

 **Casper:** Ahhh okay, hold on I’m onw


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao this took so long but there's plot development so yay!

**Kinda Bad**

**Bunny:** My art partner just called me Junkook again.

 **Victim:** kill him

 **Victim:** violently

 **Casper:** Yugyeom pls chill

 **Victim:** never

 **Dabdab:** What is up my dudes it sure has been a tuesday

 **Casper:** Bam wtf?

 **Victim:** Bam its not even a tuesday

 **Victim:** Its a thursday

 **Dabdab:** Club going up

 **Casper:** Bam stop

 **Dabdab:** on a thursday

 **Dabdab:** So what you guys up to?

 **Bunny:** Art project, but like, partnered art project

 **Bunny:** I introduced my name as Justin but Youngjae was in the room and he called me Jungkook and now my partner is hellbent on trying to call me by my "real name" but he pronounces it Jun-kook and not Jung-kook

 **Casper:** Ouch

 **Bunny:** Yeah

 **Victim:** I'm playing video games when I should be studying so you know

 **Victim:** I'm doing great

 **Casper:** Omg please revise

 **Victim:** I will!

 **Victim:** Later tho

 **Dabdab:** Wow ur gonna fail so hard

 **Victim:** Uh. Rude. No I'm not

 **Bunny:** You jinxed it now

 **Bunny:** You're so fucked

 **Victim:** I knocked on wood so it doesn't count

 **Casper:** You dont actually believe that stuff do u?

 **The8:** nah i'm with yugyeom

 **The8:** you do not mess with jinxes

 **DK:** Guys I'm bored

 **Victim:** Fight me

 **The8:** in bed

 **Dabdab:** Ooo kinky

 **DK:** Oh my god

 **Bunny:** Awwww are u blushing Seokmin?

 **DK:** What? No.

 **Dabdab:** I am currently sitting across from Swag Diggity Sustenance Man and I can confirm that he is, indeed, tomato red

_DK has left the chat: Kinda Bad_

**Dabdab:** nnNNOOOOOO COME BACK YOU DESERVE TO BE LOVEDDD AND APPRECIATED

 **Victim:** I WANT TO BE LOVED AND APPRECIATED!

 **Dabdab:** CONSIDER IT DONE

 **Tree:** I'm here! What did I miss?

 **The8:** i dont even know anymore

 **Bunny:** Should we invite Seokmin back?

 **Casper:** Probs, only Yug can though cause he the admin

 **Bunny:** Yug add him back

 **Victim:** Okay hold on

 **Bunny:** Cool beans

 **Casper:** No, don't say that. No cool beans.

 **Bunny:** Warm beans??

 **Casper:** No beans

 **Bunny:** Warm tacos???

 **Casper:** ffs

_Victim has added 'DK' to the group chat: Kinda Bad_

**DK:** I did not ask to be back here

 **Victim:** Too bad

 **DK:** Goddamn it

 **DK:** Why am I stuck with you guys? What did I do wrong in a past life to deserve this?

 **Dabdab:** First of all, rude

 **Dabdab:** Second of all, cause we're besties and whatever one of us is doing the others gotta as well

 **Victim:** Yeah! Thats the rules

 **Casper:** So if your friends jump off a cliff, would you jump off too?

 **Victim:** Jaehyun, i AM the friend that jumps off a cliff

 **Casper:** Well damn

 **Bunny:** Lol I wish Yugyeom would jump off a cliff

 **Victim:** My feelings are hurt

 **The8:** what are feelings

 **Dabdab:** XDDD

 **Bunny:** Oosd

 **DK:** What happened to you?

 **Bunny:** Taehyung just text me

 **Dabdab:** !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dabdab:** What did he say >!>!?

 **Bunny:** You're really gonna makw me post it huh

 **Casper:** Umm

 **Casper:** DUH

 **The8:** come on jungkook i thought you were smarter than this

 **The8:** you should know by now that they're gonna make you share everything about this

 **Bunny:** I mean

 **Victim:** There is nothing u can rlly say to that Jungkook

 **Bunny:** Fiiiiine

_Bunny has added a picture:_

__

_Bunny has added a picture:_

__

_Bunny has added a picture:_

__

_Bunny has added a picture:_

__

_Bunny has added a picture:_

**Dabdab:** MY BOY GOT HIMSELF A MCFREAKIN DATE

 **DK:** Oh boy

 **The8:** also in breaking news jungkook is a fucking idiot

 **Victim:** wHT THE FCK

 **Tree:** !!!!!!

 **Casper:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Casper:** I MCFREAKIN TOLD YOU

 **Bunny:** What the fuck guys it's not even a date

 **Bunny:** I think?

 **The8:** it totally is

 **Dabdab:** He

 **Dabdab:** Asked

 **Dabdab:** You

 **Dabdab:** Out

 **Dabdab:** For

 **Dabdab:** Coffee

 **Dabdab:** Bitch if that aint the most overused first date thing in the book goddamn

 **Bunny:** I guess so?

 **DK:** There is no “guess so” about it. Tis a date.

 **Victim:** yOU BETTER TELL US WHAT HAPPENS

 **Bunny:** Again, cause I have to ask every time. Do I even have a choice?

 **Casper:** Nope!

 **Bunny:** Thought so.

 **The8:** cause you spineless

 **Bunny:** You know I could easily just not show you guys any of this right

 **Victim:** Well I mean

 **Victim:** You COULD

 **Victim:** But then I could tell everyone about one time when you came over to America and we had...

 **Victim:** The Door Incident

 **Tree:** The what?

 **DK:** The what?

 **Bunny:** I suddenly cant see your message ?

 **Bunny:** New Jungkook, who dis?

 **Dabdab:** XXXXDDDDD

 **Casper:** I'm holl e r in

 **The8:** now i wanna know what the door incident is tho

 **Bunny:** N EVER

 **Victim:** Maybe some day ;)

 **Victim:** Not if Jungie keeps sending us all the tea though

 **Bunny:** ...

 **Bunny:** You are one evil man Yugyeom

 **Victim:** :)


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MarkBam talk about marriage.
> 
> Wait what?

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **DK:** My music professor, who is a grown woman with children who are probs my age by now, just whispered, “Oh, this is going to be so fucking efficient,” before spraying Airwick directly into the ceiling fan and proceeding to cough her lungs out when it blew back in her face

 **The8:** what the fuck

 **Casper:** Omg I'm actualyl dying

 **Casper:** BEST

 **DK:** I love her so much

 **The8:** sounds a lot more fun than my nutrition professor thats for sure

 **Victim:** Guys...

 **Victim:** Im in love

 **DK:** ???

 **The8:** wow burst into the conversation with a totally different topic why don't you

 **Casper:** Omg Minghao

 **Casper:** But also...

 **Casper:** *Gasp* did you meet someone Yugyeom??

 **DK:** Finally. I thought you’d be lonely forever

 **The8:** who are you fuckin?

 **Victim:** Wait what?

 **Victim:** No1

 **Victim:** I'm in love w/something that I can never be intimate with...

 **The8:** anything’s a dildo if you’re brave enough

 **DK:** Oh my god

 **Casper:** WOW MINGHAO

 **Victim:** …

 **Victim:** Thanks Hao

 **Victim:** anyway

 **Victim:** Have u ever seen offensive stock photo dubs?

 **Casper:** ???

 **DK:** What now??

_Victim has added a picture:_

 

 **DK:** OH

 **DK:** Oh nooo……

 **Casper:** That's awful and I love it

 **The8:** thats a shit meme

 **Victim:** Thats because you don’t kno what ‘good memes’ are haohao

 **The8:** you probably still like doge

 **Victim:** such gasp

 **Victim:** much offended

 **Victim:** wow

 **The8:** please kys

 **Casper:** :O

 **Victim:** Karate urself sir.

 **The8:** id rather just karate you instead

 **Victim:** Oh would u?

 **Victim:** Go on then

_Victim has changed the chat name to: Chokehold me daddy_

**The8:** nevermind i'll just kms

 **DK:** I think the fUCK not

_DK has changed the chat name to: Kinda Bad_

**DK:** I am NOT having people see THAT on my phonescreen. Especially not Yuna.

 **Dabdab:** *Touches dirt* Something terrible happened here...

 **The8:** hey bam

 **DK:** Hey Bambam

 **Casper:** Yo yo

 **Victim:** Annyeong!

 **Casper:** What the fuck gyeom?

 **Victim:** What?

 **Victim:** Can't I say hello in my native language?

 **Dabdab:** BOI Native language MY ASS the most asian you get is when you order chinese food and have to pronounce the names on the menu

 **DK:** OH MY GOD

 **Casper:** O B LI TH E R A TE D

 **The8:** screenshot

 **Victim:** Wow Bam

 **Victim:** I cANNOT BELIEVE that you would just come for me like that thats so rude

 **The8:** have you ever actually even been to korea yugyeom?

 **Victim:** OF COURSE I HAVE!

 **Victim:** To visit my parents. And my grandparents and cry in my room cause I can't understand anything they say.

 **Casper:** BOY

 **DK:** I'M DYING

 **The8:** screenshot x2

 **Victim:** You guys are one to talk

 **Victim:** Jaehyun and Minghao you don't speak Korean either.

 **The8:** that's cause i'm fucking chinese you rusty doornail

 **Casper:** I know more than you do though! AND I can read hangul

 **Dabdab:** Lol I can't speak Korean at all cause I'm Thai

 **Victim:** Well duh

 **The8:** don't be "duh"ing him when you forgot that i was from china. and i can speak mandarin so double fuck off

 **DK:** I can still speak Korean! I have a lot of family overseas who I talk to on Skype so HA, I win.

 **The8:** i think mingyu wins actually considering he's the only one that was actually, you know, born and raised in korea, only moving here like a couple of years ago

 **Casper:** That;s true

 **DK:** Can Jungkook?

 **Victim:** He's forgotten a lot of it but I think he can do basic conversation as long as it's slow? And yeah I forgot abt Mingyu

 **DK:** Canada has ruined us

 **Casper:** Well I for one am VERY happy to not have to enlist in the korean military

 **Victim:** Don't even get me fucking started on that

 **Victim:** My grandparents are so mad at my parents for not making me live in korea and join the military like my dad

 **Victim:** In fact I'm pretty sure that there pressuring my parents to try and make me move back to korea which is why they're both suddenly so 'pls come home we miss u' all of a sudden

 **Dabdab:** Damn that's harsh

 **The8:** good thing they have no say in what you decide to do then huh

 **Victim:** Suppose so

 **The8:** what about you bam?

 **Dabdab:** What about me?

 **The8:** you're thai, doesn't thailand have a weird hunger games lotto for their military?

 **Dabdab:** Ye

 **Dabdab:** But since my dad died and my mom moved to america I lost my Thai citizenship so I dont have to go. 

 **Dabdab:** I'm too Soft for war

 **The8:** that is very true

 **Victim:** Well at least none of us are gonna, u know, die at war in the future.

 **Casper:** Mingyu might still go though

 **Casper:** He still has his Korean citizenship (unlike us lol) and he won't be allowed to keep it if he doesn't go.

 **DK:** I was just gonna say that

 **Victim:** Well damn that sucks

 **Dabdab:** yAS! I can finally say "MY HUSBAND HAS RETURNED FROM WAR"

 **The8:** omg

 **Victim:** Aren't you still datng Mark tho?

 **Dabdab:** Lol ya

 **Dabdab:** He's still v cute

 **Dabdab:** We were just talking about marriage the other day actually

 **Casper:** YOU WERE WHAT

 **Victim:** POIHUGHF

 **The8:** what the fuck

 **DK:** Should I BE CONCEREND?

 **Dabdab:** NOT TO EACHOTHER YOU MORONS

 **Dabdab:** JUST IN GENERAL

 **Casper:** THANK FUCK

 **Dabdab:** We wer talking about gay marriage actually and just how it sucks that it illegal in some places.

 **DK:** Tis very sad

 **Casper:** Yeah

 **Dabdab:** It means that I wouldn't be able to marry Mark and Minghao wouldn't be able to marry Jun

 **The8:** woah

 **The8:** woah

 **The8:** woahhhhh

 **The8:** let's maybe not dicuss me and Jun okay?

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Victim:** You actually see yourself marrying Mark someday?

 **Dabdab:** Maybe? I dunno... I kind of like him a lot

 **Victim:** Nice

 **Dabdab:** Thanks

 **Casper:** Can I be your best man?

 **The8:** fuck you i'm his best man

 **DK:** Who says?

 **The8:** i say

 **Dabdab:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Dabdab:** Dudes idek

 **Dabdab:** I;ll decide when it comes to that k

 **Casper:** Coolie

 **DK:** As fun as wedding planning is, I've got studying to do so I'll ttyl okay?

 **The8:** bye - everyone

 **DK:** Bye!

 **Casper:** Why do you do that?

 **The8:** what?

 **Casper:** Say bye - everyone?

 **Victim:** Its easier?

 **The8:** ye

 **Dabdab:** Typing "bye" doesn't excatly take v long

 **The8:** yeah but it annoys me so deal with it

 **Casper:** Fair enough

 **Casper:** Can I get a “bye – everyone” cause I need to go as well, I have class in like ten minutes so I need to do a mad dash across campus

 **Dabdab:** Lol good luck w/that

 **Casper:** Thanks

 **The8:** nah it's fine i'm going too

 **The8:** not cause i'm busy or anything

 **The8:** just all the fun people have left

 **Dabdab:** Offended

 **Victim:** Offended

 **Dabdab:** Minghao u are now officially not the best man at my wedding

 **The8:** lol bye

 **Dabdab:** MARK WILL HEAR ABOTU THIS

 **Victim:** Just us now huh?

 **Dabdab:** Yep

 **Dabdab:** We're fun right?

 **Victim:** Totally

 **Victim:** Minghao's just being a douche

 **Dabdab:** Ohhhhh I do nooooot envy being you when he reads that

 **Victim:** I am already full of Regret™

 **Dabdab:** U should be XD

 **Victim:** Can I be your best man instead?

 **Dabdab:** Omg

 **Dabdab:** Sure you wouldn't wanna be my husband instead ;)

 **Victim:** Oh wow Bam xD

 **Victim:** What about Mark?

 **Dabdab:** oh shit ye

 **Victim:** XD

 **Dabdab:** :O

 **Victim:** What?

 **Dabdab:** Spoopy

 **Victim:** What is?

 **Dabdab:** Mark just text me right as you sent that message

 **Victim:** Ooooooo~ V scary

 **Dabdab:** Ye

 **Victim:** What he want?

 **Dabdab:** To grab coffee w/me. So I gotta head out too

 **Dabdab:** Bye bye!

 **Victim:** See ya


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

**Yugyeom**

Hey Jungie

 

**Jungkook**

Yo

 

**Jungkook**

How was ur day?

 

**Yugyeom**

A bitch. As always

 

**Jungkook**

Of course...

 

**Jungkook**

Same tbh

 

**Jungkook**

We still meeting for a study session later or are you busy?

 

**Yugyeom**

Umm nah we're still on

 

**Yugyeom**

We meeting at our dorm or?

 

**Jungkook**

Ye cause I need to get changed

 

**Yugyeom**

Why?

 

**Jungkook**

I got paint on my clothes again

 

**Yugyeom**

Ah well, at least it's not chalk paint

 

**Jungkook**

What?

 

**Yugyeom**

You kno. The paint u told me about that never comes out without strong chemicals or something

 

**Jungkook**

Oh! That's oil paints u big dumb

 

**Yugyeom**

Oh. Whoops. Oil paints then

 

**Yugyeom**

And sure I don't mind. We gonna study there or go somewhere else? Like a cafe or mcdonalds?

 

**Jungkook**

It's Saturday so probs not mcdonals just based on the fact there will def be a bunch of screaming kids and I Cannot Deal with them atm

 

**Yugyeom**

Ah, fair enough

 

**Yugyeom**

Student cafe then?

 

**Jungkook**

Sounds good, though it wont be us studying so much as you doing math shit and me doing a visual study

 

**Yugyeom**

It's fine, I like the company

 

**Yugyeom**

Also you're so lucky that you don't have like a writing exam

 

**Yugyeom**

No wonder you're always online

 

**Jungkook**

Lol. Suck it.

 

**Jungkook**

And I haven't actually been online at all today actually cause I was saving my phone battery so I could listen to music

 

**Yugyeom**

Yeah you weren't on the gc

 

**Jungkook**

Aww I missed the group chat?

 

**Yugyeom**

Ye

 

**Yugyeom**

Bambam was talking about marrying Mark or whatever

 

**Jungkook**

Wtf?

 

**Yugyeom**

Don't ask me

 

**Jungkook**

You doing okay?

 

**Yugyeom**

What u mean?

 

**Jungkook**

Well, back when Mingyu told us about when he saw Bam and Mark in the cafe, we had that conversation in the cafeteria

 

**Jungkook**

I don't wanna see you like that again

 

**Yugyeom**

I don't wanna FEEL like that again

 

**Yugyeom**

But I don't kno why I do

 

**Yugyeom**

I know we've talked loads about my feelings towards Bambam, and I still can't ever see him as a romantic partner to me

 

**Yugyeom**

I just think that weve been friends for so long, dating him would be weird af

 

**Jungkook**

But then why do youu always come complain to me whenever Bam says anything remotely abt Mark?

 

**Yugyeom**

...

 

**Yugyeom**

I dunno

 

**Yugyeom**

I have a lot of stuff to think about but I don't wanna do it right now. Not this close to midterms at least

 

**Jungkook**

Fair enough honestly

 

**Jungkook**

But you should really do it straight afterward, cause if you end up finding out that you like Bam, he may be too far into his relationship w/Mark at that point to even consider u

 

**Yugyeom**

He doesnt even consider me now Kook

 

**Yugyeom**

Like I said, I'll do some more thinking

 

**Jungkook**

Youve been "thinking" for months now

 

**Yugyeom**

I thought u were supposed to be on my side?

 

**Jungkook**

I am on ur side, I promise

 

**Jungkook**

I just don't like seeing u this conflicted. And I also dont want to see what would happen to you should you wait too long to confess (if you do find feelings for Bam) if he rejects you

 

**Jungkook**

I#m just looking out for u

 

**Yugyeom**

I kno you are

 

**Yugyeom**

I'm just,

 

**Yugyeom**

Confused all the time. I don't kno where I stand anymore

 

**Yugyeom**

Again, I dont see Bam as romantic material, at least in terms of me being his boyfriend

 

**Yugyeom**

But if I truly thought like that, why do I get so pissed whenever he mentions Mark?

 

**Jungkook**

I dont know. I'm not you and I don't kno what goes on in your head

 

**Jungkook**

All I know is that you should sort it out asap before you lose him

 

**Yugyeom**

I know Jungkook, I'm just worried I lost him already

 

**Jungkook**

Yeah

 

**Jungkook**

Anyway art is almost over so I gotta get back to the dorms and change

 

**Jungkook**

I'll meet you there and we can talk about it more k?

 

**Yugyeom**

K, see ya

 

**Jungkook**

See ya


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which exams are hard and also string beans

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Dabdab:** Okay. I’m going to fight all of the government.

 **Casper:** Ok I support you, but why?

 **Dabdab:** For making me take midterms

 **Dabdab:** I'm gonna fight em.

 **Casper:** But you’re not armed

 **Dabdab:** I am.

 **Casper:** With what?!

 **Dabdab:** overconfidence.

 **DK:** Yo guys how were the first exams, you do well?

 **Dabdab:** Have mine tomorrow

 **Dabdab:** I'm crying

 **DK:** You wanna meet up and talk about it? I can help you study?

 **Dabdab:** That would b amazing but dont u have your own exams?

 **DK:** My written exam is next week, and I'm so sick of studying music so I'd be happy for a break

 **Dabdab:** Then yeah thanks omg that's so cool of you  <3

 **Casper:** Damn I wish someone would offer to study with me

 **DK:** I can study with you?

 **Casper:** Nah my first exam was yesterday remember?

 **DK:** Oh

 **DK:** Whoops I'm sorry I totally forgot, my brain is mush

 **Casper:** It's fine

 **Casper:** You can help me for the second one

 **DK:** Sure

 **Dabdab:** Yeah yeah that's all rlly nice an all but Seokmin is currently MY study partner. Not urs

 **Casper:** Jealous much there Bam ;;))

 **Dabdab:** Ur damn right

 **The8:** hey guys what we talking about

 **DK:** Hey Minghao

 **Dabdab:** Hi Hao!

 **Casper:** Hello! And the exams, of course

 **The8:** ah, my nutrition one isn't until next week

 **Dabdab:** Lucky bitch

 **Dabdab:** Mine is tomorrow

 **The8:** unfortunate

 **Casper:** My first sport science exam was yesterday

 **The8:** which one?

 **Casper:** Biomechanics

 **Casper:** My physiology and psychology oes are later so that'll be fun

 **Casper:** *ones

 **DK:** I have the written and physical music exam to do but then I'm fine I think

 **DK:** Home free!

 **Casper:** Woo!

 **Dabdab:** Woo!

 **The8:** nice

 **Casper:** Goddamit Minghao u fucked it up

 **The8:** lmao

 **Victim:** wHAT IS SHAKING MY GOOD DUDES

 **Bunny:** YOOO

 **Dabdab:** YOOOO

 **The8:** hey

 **DK:** Hey Jungkook, hey Yugyeom, and nothing fun is happening

 **Casper:** We're talking about exams. So nothing really.

 **Victim:** Ahhhh

 **Bunny:** I'm trying to escape exams and u do this to me? Rude

 **Dabdab:** How's the art one going

 **Bunny:** l o n g

 **The8:** lol

 **Dabdab:** Lol

 **Victim:** I'm trying to learn the full dance to tt by twice so I'm clearly doing amazing

 **DK:** Omg

 **DK:** Pls study

 **Victim:** I will! After I learn this dance

 **The8:** i would prefer that you practice the one we have planned for our dance exam but whatever

 **Victim:** Relax hao I can do that in my sleep

 **The8:** if you say so

 **The8:** maybe it'll finally stop you from trying to make us create a routine to kpop in our dance lessons

 **Victim:** Kpop is cool shut up!

 **Victim:** I could TOTALLY be a kpop idol

 **Casper:** Pfft

 **Dabdab:** Pfft

 **The8:** pfft

 **Bunny:** Pfft

 **DK:** Pfft

 **Victim:** Y'all a bunch of savages

 **The8:** and kpop sucks deal w/it

 **Victim:** IT DOES NOT!

 **The8:** whatever you say

 **DK:** I like kpop

 **DK:** But softer songs with less rap like EXO and Infinite

 **Bunny:** EXO has rap tho?

 **DK:** Yeah but not a lot, not like NCT and stuff where it's just Mark and Taeyong alllllll the time

 **Casper:** I like NCT's music but I'm not into them per say, too many members, I can name like 3 people

 **Bunny:** Good point

 **The8:** dear god how many are there?

 **Casper:** Well alltogther there is gonna be 40 but at the moment there is 17

 **The8:** jesus

 **Bunny:** I like Bangtan

 **Casper:** Is that the 3 member rap group?

 **Bunny:** Ye

 **Bunny:** Cypher for lyfe

 **The8:** i understand none of what is going on right now

 **Dabdab:** Me neither tbh

 **Dabdab:** I only really follow girl groups like Blackpink and Twice

 **Victim:** BLACKPINK AND TWICE ARE IN CAPITALS YOU FAKE STAN YOU

 **Dabdab:** I'M SORRY

 **Victim:** YOU WILL BE

 **The8:** mingyu likes kpop as well i think? like seventeen and other ones. he plays them in the dorms until i tell him to put some earphones in

 **Dabdab:** Where has Mingyu been even

 **The8:** he's still studying, he's so bad at it that he always has to shut off all his electronics or he'll get distracted

 **Dabdab:** What a shame

 **Dabdab:** I might go tell him to spend more time on his phone

 **Casper:** No let the boy study

 **Bunny:** We are all gonna f ail so hard

 **The8:** speak for yourself

 **Victim:**  Hey I've been thinking.

 **Victim:** Since we've all been working too much lately

 **The8:** said the guy who just admitting he was learning the dance to tt instead of studying

 **Victim:** Shut up string bean

 **The8:** string bean?

 **Victim:**  Maybe we should take a night off and have a movie night?

 **Casper:** Ooooo that sounds fun!

 **The8:** did you just seriously call me a string bean?

 **DK:** My next exam is next week so I'm down for a movie night

 **Bunny:** I'll join!

 **DK:** I'll go and ask Mingyu if he wants to come as well

 **The8:** fucking -string bean-

 **Victim:** WOO MOVIE NIGHT

 **Victim:** Bambam what about u?

 **Dabdab:** Oh I can't sorry I'm buuuusssy

 **DK:** Date with Mark?

 **Casper:** Jesus AGAIN?

 **The8:** i can't fucking believe i was just called a string bean

 **Dabdab:** Ye, since he's going on holiday soon to Taiwan we're trying to cram as much time together as possible

 **DK:** Cuuuute

 **Dabdab:** Thanks nerds

 **Dabdab:** Hey string bean can you give me a lift

 **The8:** fUCK ALL THE WAY OFF

 **Casper:** Omg

 **Bunny:** XDDXXDD


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe :3c

**Bambam**

Hey hey, still alive?

 

**Mark**

Not funny

 

**Mark**

And yeah I'm fine thanks

 

**Bambam**

I disagree... it was VERY funny

 

**Mark**

Good to know you think my almost-death was p hilarious

 

**Bambam**

You tripped on the sidewalk…

 

**Bambam**

And fell into a lamppost

 

**Bambam**

And you expect me not to laugh

 

**Mark**

You werent laughing when I actually did it tho

 

**Bambam**

Thats cause I was worried u died or something

 

**Mark**

I might have well have

 

**Mark**

I was so embarrassed

 

**Bambam**

Aww Markie don't be embarrassed <3

 

**Bambam**

U still looked Fine af even while careening facefirst into a lampost

 

**Mark**

Omg

 

**Mark**

Thanks Mook

 

**Bambam**

:D

 

**Bambam**

Is ur friend still being annoying about the whole crush thing?

 

**Mark**

Jackson?

 

**Bambam**

Ye

 

**Mark**

Yeah he is, but we talked and I'm gonna try it out. He said better to tell the guy that I like him rather than suffer

 

**Bambam**

Omg good for u!

 

**Mark**

Thanks

 

**Mark**

I'm a little nervous

 

**Bambam**

Don't be, just tell him you like him

 

**Bambam**

I'm sure he'll fall head over heels for you

 

**Mark**

Lol ok sure

 

**Mark**

Should I do it now?

 

**Bambam**

Hell yeah bitch go get that sucker!

 

**Mark**

Okay

 

**Mark**

Okay I got this

 

**Bambam**

U sure do!

 

**Mark**

Mook, I like you

 

**Bambam**

wait what

 

**Mark**

I know that this whole thing is supposed to be just a temporary fake dating thing, but I'm actually having a lot of fun being with you. You're rlly funny and nice, and somewhere along the line, the smiles I had for you became a lot more genuine

 

**Mark**

I know this is a bit out of the blue, and I'm sorry for telling you about this guy for so long and not telling you "mystery guy" was you

 

**Mark**

But I was really nervous, cause I don't know if you still like Yugyeom, and I wanted to stay in my lane type of thing

 

**Mark**

If you're going to reject me, that's fine, but just

 

**Mark**

Just let me down easy okay?

 

**Bambam**

Wow

 

**Bambam**

I

 

**Bambam**

I really dont know what to say to that Mark

 

**Mark**

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

 

**Bambam**

Both? None? I'm rlly confused atm

 

**Mark**

You want me to come see you?

 

**Bambam**

No no

 

**Bambam**

I mean, I'd like that

 

**Bambam**

But I have to just take a moment to sort through things okay?

 

**Mark**

You want some space?

 

**Bambam**

Please

 

**Bambam**

I'm not rejecting u, I just need time to think

 

**Mark**

That's fine Bam

 

**Mark**

I really don't mind, I promise

 

**Mark**

Take as much time as you need and talk to me when you're ready okay?

 

**Bambam**

Okay

 

**Bambam**

Thanks for being so understanding about this

 

**Bambam**

I'm being really sucky

 

**Mark**

Youre not being sucky

 

**Mark**

It's a lot to process

 

**Mark**

And I understand its not easy, so take your time ^^

 

**Bambam**

Ok, thanks so much Mark

 

**Mark**

No problem Mook, ttyl okay?

 

**Bambam**

Yeah, ttyl


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam needs help

**Bambam**

BITCH PLEASE COME ONLINE BEFORE I CRY

 

**Bambam**

IF YOU DONT COME ONLINE NOW YOU ARE THE OFFICIAL WORST FRIEND IN THE WORLD

 

**Bambam**

PLE A S E

 

**Minghao**

jesus christ calm down i'm in a lecture

 

**Minghao**

my phone's on vibrate but it's still loud af

 

**Minghao**

this lecture is important bam so someone better have died

 

**Bambam**

I DID

 

**Bambam**

I'M SENDING PICTURES

 

**Minghao**

bitch we're fucking texting it'll cost a fuckton to send pictures

 

**Bambam**

GODDAMMIT

 

**Minghao**

calm down bam it's okay

 

**Minghao**

what happened?

 

**Bambam**

It's Mark! He confessed that he liked me! Like LIKED ME LIKED ME!

 

**Bambam**

As in A BOYFRIEND WANTS TO DATE ME WAY

 

**Minghao**

woah what the fuck

 

**Minghao**

hold on i'm gonna pretend to need to go to the bathroom so i can talk about this with you

 

**Bambam**

Get Ashanti to take notes for you

 

**Minghao**

i will, hold on ok

 

**Bambam**

Ok

 

**Minghao**

ok i'm back

 

**Minghao**

now tell me what happened

 

**Bambam**

Okay hold on

 

**Minghao**

*is held*

 

**Bambam**

Omg

 

**Bambam**

But I was texting Mark and I asked him abt the guy he was telling me abt, the guy he said he had a crush on. Then he said that he was nervous about admitting to said guy abt his feelings for him, so I told him to just do it since the guy would probs like him back anyway. AND THEN he told me that the guy we've been talking about was ME.

 

**Minghao**

wait so mark likes you more than a friend way?

 

**Bambam**

APPARENTLY

 

**Minghao**

jesus

 

**Minghao**

this is a mess

 

**Minghao**

and do you?

 

**Bambam**

Do I what?

 

**Minghao**

have feelings for mark

 

**Bambam**

I

 

**Bambam**

I don't know

 

**Bambam**

He's so nice and he's a real sweetheart (and attractive afffffff) and I do rlly rlly like him

 

**Minghao**

just not like that?

 

**Bambam**

Well, no I guess not

 

**Bambam**

Not really

 

**Minghao**

what about yugyeom?

 

**Bambam**

I still like him

 

**Bambam**

But I've been "dating" Mark for so long I'm beginning to think that Yug just isn't interested in me like that

 

**Minghao**

bam dont say that

 

**Bambam**

It's true tho! If he truly had a problem w/me dating someone he would have said something by now

 

**Bambam**

He's not interested

 

**Bambam**

I just have to accept that

 

**Minghao**

bam

 

**Minghao**

i'm sorry

 

**Bambam**

Don't be. I asked u for help and went along with ur idea, none of this is your fault

 

**Minghao**

untrue, but okay

 

**Bambam**

Also, I was thinking, what if I just dated Mark? For real this time tho

 

**Minghao**

but you just said that you didn't like him that way though

 

**Bambam**

I don't, but that doesn't mean I -can't-

 

**Bambam**

Think about it, I've been so hung up over Yugyeom that I never even stopped to consider Mark as a real possibility

 

**Bambam**

And we have such a good time together all the time, and he's so so nice

 

**Bambam**

Maybe he is perfect for me and I just had no idea this whole time cause I couldn't see it?

 

**Minghao**

bam, you know i'll support you all the way, but i want you to really think about what you wanna do

 

**Minghao**

you're upset and looking for something to make you feel better. and that means that you might potentially make stupid decisions.

 

**Minghao**

mark is a nice guy, and he's soft. he doesn't deserve you using him as a rebound for a guy that you weren't even with in the first place

 

**Minghao**

i'm sorry, but you need to hear this before you do something you'll regret

 

**Bambam**

No no you're right

 

**Bambam**

Thanks hao

 

**Bambam**

I need some time to think about all of this

 

**Bambam**

And you're right about Mark, he doesn't deserve to be used as a tool for me getting over Yug. Thats not fair to him, especially since he just addmitted that he likes me. I'll get over Yug and then I'll talk to him

 

**Minghao**

good idea bam, better to wait and be sure of your feelings

 

**Minghao**

what you thinking?

 

**Bambam**

I'm thinking

 

**Bambam**

That I need to get laid

 

**Bambam**

Can't do this when I'm horny

 

**Minghao**

omfg

 

**Minghao**

do you need a wingman?

 

**Bambam**

Pls

 

**Minghao**

well the gang is planning to go shopping on wednesday, we can hang out afterwards if you want and hit up some clubs?

 

**Bambam**

Sounds good to me

 

**Bambam**

Now don't you need to get back to your lecture?

 

**Minghao**

yeah i was just walking back now actually

 

**Minghao**

talk to you later okay?

 

**Bambam**

Talk to you later

 

**Bambam**

And Minghao? Thanks for everything, I dunno what I would do without you

 

**Minghao**

don't get all sappy on me now

 

**Minghao**

but you're welcome, always here for you


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the club

**Victim:** WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP

 **Victim:** WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP

 **Tree:** Are you okay?

 **Victim:** i'M EXC I T E D

 **Tree:** For shopping?

 **Victim:** YES

 **Victim:** NOT ONLY IS IT THE END OF MIDTERMS BUT IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WAS ABLE TO GO OUT W/ALL MY BEST FRIENDS AND TRY ON A BUNCH OF CLOTHES

 **Tree:** You sound like a girl XD

 **Victim:** Good!

 **Victim:** I would be honoured to b a girl

 **DK:** Saaaaaaaame

 **DK:** Also Minghao do you want us to come with you to the salon?

 **The8:** nah i'm good

 **The8:** plus it'll be boring just watching me get my hair dyed

 **Casper:** I can't believe you're saying goodbye to the blonde hair

 **Casper:** I love it so much :(

 **The8:** yeah but i get bored easily

 **Bunny:** What colour are you planning on going for?

 **Victim:** *Color

 **Bunny:** *Colour

 **DK:** *Colour 

 **Victim:** >:(

 **The8:** lol

 **The8:** and i dunno

 **The8:** i'm stuck between two atm so i'll have to make my mind up before i actually get to the salon

 **Casper:** I hope brown is one of them

 **The8:** brown?

 **Casper:** Yeah

 **Casper:** I think brown will really suit you

 **The8:** brown wasn't one of the options i had before but now i guess i have three options?

 **Casper:** Woo!

 **Bunny:** What were the other 2?

 **The8:** not telling

 **The8:** i don't want to be swayed either way so

 **Victim:** I think u should go red again it looked Great

 **The8:** i -did- like my red hair. but no i think i'm gonna try something a little different

 **DK:** Fair enough

 **DK:** Bam are you getting rid of the white hair?

 **Dabdab:** No?

 **Dabdab:** Y?

 **Dabdab:** Is my white hair that bad?

 **DK:** Nonononono! It's good I was just curious!

 **Dabdab:** Relax I'm jus messin

 **Dabdab:** But ye I think I'm gonna keep the white for a little bit more, I do rlly like it

 **Tree:** I like it too!

 **Dabdab:** Thanks Mingyu

 **Dabdab:** Are we heading out for lunch as well?

 **Victim:** Uhhhhhh probs

 **Victim:** It's easier to just get something while we're out

 **Bunny:** We can go to mcdonalds or something

 **Bunny:** #spon

 **DK:** You need to stop going to mcdonalds, seriously

 **Casper:** I'm pretty sure if you cut either Yugyeom or Jungkook's arm open they would bleed Mcdonalds secret sauce

 **Tree:** Ew

 **The8:** lol

 **Dabdab:** Probs

 **Victim:** pls do Not do that

 **Bunny:** I dunno Yugyeom

 **Bunny:** I kinda wanna try it

 **Victim:** Okay but why tho?

 **Bunny:** Science

 **Bunny:** Also it'll be a cool party trick

 **Casper:** A cool party trick to show Taaaaaaaaeeeeeeeee?

 **Bunny:** Oh ffs

 **Tree:** ??

 **The8:** wait whats going on with taehyung?

 **DK:** Oh yeah you weren't there!

 **Tree:** I'm confused as well

 **Dabdab:** Ye so am I

 **DK:** Okay okay

 **DK:** So you know how Taehyung invited Jungkook out for coffee a couple of Thursdays ago?

 **Tree:** Yes

 **DK:** Well they basically just hung out and talked about stuff and are going to the cinema tomorrow to see Kingsman 2

 **Dabdab:** aND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!??!!?!?

 **Bunny:** YOU WERENT AT THE STUDY SESSION

 **Dabdab:** YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKER

 **Bunny:** I'M SORRY

 **Tree:** Wait so are you two dating now?

 **Bunny:** Ofc not don't be stupid, he's still very much dating Jimin.

 **Bunny:** We're just hanging out as friends

 **The8:** whatever helps you sleep at night i guess

 **Bunny:** Omg shut up

 **Bunny:** We literally haven't done -anything- besides talk

 **Dabdab:** Did u find out what happened at the party yet?

 **Bunny:** No, whenever I bring it up Tae either changes the subject or says he'll tell me some other time.

 **Bunny:** It kinda worries me but he says its just cause he wants to b sure that hes remembering right before he tells me

 **Casper:** This all sounds a bit weird

 **Tree:** What do you mean?

 **Casper:** Like why wouldn't he just tell you now?

 **The8:** honestly it just makes it seem like something bad happened at the party

 **Bunny:** Ikr

 **Bunny:** I hate it but he says he'll def tell me so I kinda have to trust him

 **Tree:** I'm sure he has his reasons

 **Bunny:** Guess so

 **Victim:**  JUNGKOOK I LOVE YOU BUT I'M BORED NOW AND CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS ON THE IMPORTANT THINGS

 **DK:** Which is?

 **Victim:** SHOP  PIN G

 **The8:** never thought i'd say this but i agree with yugyeom

 **The8:** can we get going?

 **Victim:** rude

 **Tree:** Sure, I'kk get ready now

 **The8:** "i'kk"

 **DK:** I'm ready, I'll bring the car around

 **Casper:** I'll go with you

 **Dabdab:** YAS! LEGGO LEGGO LEGGO

 **Victim:** WOOO

 **Victim:** MEET YOU ALL DOWNSTAIRS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Minghao**

hey bam you okay?

 

**Minghao**

i've been looking for you for like half an hour now

 

**Minghao**

i know the club is big but this is ridiculous

 

**Minghao**

dude

 

**Minghao**

come on

 

**Minghao**

did you leave your phone somewhere or something?

 

**Minghao**

did you find someone?

 

**Minghao**

you're supposed to let me know if you're going home with someone

 

**Minghao**

ugh

 

**Minghao**

tell you what, i'll leave it alone until tomorrow

 

**Minghao**

if you haven't text back by then i'll allow myself to get worried

 

**Minghao**

i never thought i would say this

 

**Minghao**

but hopefully you're just hooking up with someone

 

**Minghao**

bye i guess

 

**Minghao**

hope you're okay


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!

**Kinda Bad**

**Victim:** Hey Jae?

 **Casper:** Yeah?

 **Victim:** Fuck you

 **Casper:** Wait what the hell!? What did I do!?!?!

 **Victim:** Don't play dumb u whore

 **Victim:** You ate the last fucking cookie

 **Victim:** I was fucking saving that

 **Casper:** No I didn't!

 **Victim:** LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Casper:** I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANTHGING!!!???????!!!

 **Victim:** YES YOU DIID UR A FILFTHY LIAR

 **Tree:** No he isn't!

 **Victim:** YES HE IS

 **Tree:** He's noottt!!

 **Victim:** HOW WOULD -YOU- EVEN KNOW?!

 **Tree:** BECAUSE I ATE THE COOKIE!

 **Victim:** what?

 **Tree:** I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours!

 **Victim:** yOU BITCH

 **Victim:** THAT WAS MINE!

 **Tree:** I SAID I'M SORRY!

 **Casper:** WHY DID -I- GET THE BLAME FOR THIS THIS IS UNFAIR

 **DK:** Everyone calm down pls

 **DK:** And Yugyeom

 **DK:** Apologise to Jaehyun

 **Victim:** Ugh fine.

 **Victim:** Unfuck u or whatever

 **Casper:** I'll take that

 **DK:** Also I need to make an announcement so can everyone gather on the chat?

 **Casper:** Already here lol

 **Victim:** Same

 **Tree:** Same

 **The8:** same

 **Bunny:** Same

 **DK:** Oh shit you're actually all online?

 **DK:** Why didn't you say anything before?

 **DK:** You know what

 **DK:** Doesn't matter

 **DK:** Okay. Everyone pay attention. I have something to tell you and I only have a minute

 **Tree:** Why? Are you in a hurry?

 **DK:** No, I was actually referring to your relatively short attention spans

 **Casper:** Rude

 **DK:** Wait where's Bam?

 **DK:** Has anyone seen him?

 **The8:** wait has he not spoken to any of you guys yet?

 **DK:** No

 **Bunny:** Me neither

 **Casper:** Yeah not me

 **Tree:** Not me

 **DK:** Well that's not good

 **The8:** wait he hasn't actually contacted anyone

 **The8:** shit

 **Bunny:** What's wrong?

 **The8:** you know how we all went to the mall yesterday?

 **Tree:** Yes?

 **Victim:** Yeah

 **The8:** bam and i went out afterwards to a nightclub

 **The8:** he stopped messaging me though and i haven't heard from him since

 **The8:** not gonna lie i'm getting a bit worried

 **Casper:** Wait why did you go out alone together? Like without us?

 **The8:** ...

 **The8:** he wanted to hook up with someone and i said i'd be his wingman

 **Tree:** But what about Mark?

 **The8:** it's complicated

 **The8:** look i only told you because i'm worried about him, otherwise you wouldn't know

 **The8:** can we leave it and just focus on where he's gone. it's been hours now

 **DK:** 24 hours?

 **The8:** no, not until tonight around 1am

 **Casper:** Maybe he's just off somewhere and his phone is dead?

 **Casper:** We shouldn't assume the worst

 **Bunny:** Yeah I'm with Jaehyun

 **Bunny:** The worst thing to do would be to panic when we dont have to

 **Tree:** Should we wait for the 24 hours and then call the police?

 **DK:** Good idea

 **DK:** For now, let's just keep trying to get in contact with him

 **DK:** I'll head up to the offices and see if he checked or phoned into school at all today

 **The8:** good idea

 **The8:** thanks guys


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I mean... he's not dead at least...

**Bambam**

Yugyeom?

 

**Bambam**

Yug are yu terre?

 

**Yugyeom**

KUNNIE! Oh my god thank fuck your okay

 

**Yugyeom**

We were all so worried

 

**Yugyeom**

We were just about to call the police

 

**Bambam**

No police please

 

**Bambam**

Yug

 

**Bambam**

Yo have ot listennn to me

 

**Yugyeom**

Bam are you doing okay? You're typing weirdly

 

**Bambam**

Yugg,

 

**Bambam**

I''m so fucin g sorry Yuh

 

**Bambam**

I'm so soo rry

 

**Yugyeom**

Bam?

 

**Yugyeom**

Where are you? Are you safe? Do you want me to come pick you up?

 

**Bambam**

I'mm sory Yueogm I'm sjch a shityt persn

 

**Yugyeom**

Youre not a shitty person Bamm

 

**Yugyeom**

Please calm down, where are you?

 

**Bambam**

I fucckid up

 

**Bambam**

I hrt you

 

**Bambam**

Im so srry, i'm sprry

 

**Yugyeom**

Bam I dunno what ur talking about but you didn't hurt me

 

**Yugyeom**

Please Are you okay?

 

**Yugyeom**

Where are you?

 

**Yugyeom**

Bambam?

 

**Yugyeom**

Kunipmook?

 

**Yugyeom**

Please?


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE I'M NOT DEAD!

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** Guys Bambam texted me

 **The8:** when?

 **Victim:** Literally just now

 **DK:** What did he say? Is he alright??

 **Casper:** Oh my god is he okay?

 **Tree:** Is he alright?

 **Bunny:** Well that means he's okay enough to type at least which is good/

 **The8:** everyone shush for a second and let him type

 **The8:** what did he say yugyeom?

 **Victim:** I don't really know it was weird

 **Victim:** He kept saying that he was sorry, that he fucked up. I don't know what he was talking about

 **Tree:** Maybe he was drunk?

 **Victim:** Bam doesn't drunk text like that, but maybe

 **Casper:** What are we gonna do?

 **DK:** Should we call the police?

 **Bunny:** Maybe we should wait until he comes home?

 **Bunny:** If he text Yugyeom he can't be that bad off

 **Tree:** But what if he doesn't come home?

 **Victim:** Don't say that.

 **Victim:** He'll come back

 **DK:** I don't really know what's happening, but I doubt whatever it is is enough to keep him away for too long.

 **The8:** oh shit

 **Victim:** What

 **Bunny:** What?

 **Casper:** What happened?

 **The8:** bambam just text me

 **DK:** Right now?

 **The8:** yeah

 **The8:** hold on i'm gonna brb and see what he wants

 **The8:** i'll come back afterwards and tell you guys what he said okay?

 **DK:** Tell him we all miss him

 **Tree:** And ask if he's okay!

 **The8:** i will i will

 **The8:** bye

 **Casper:** Bye Minghao

 **Bunny:** I'm so confused

 **Bunny:** I wish I knew what was going on

 **DK:** I think we all do

 **DK:** But all we can do is wait

 **Tree:** Maybe it's a joke???

 **Tree:** Like a prank?

 **Victim:** Why would Bambam play a prank like this?

 **Casper:** Yeah it doesn't seem like him

 **Tree:** He likes pranks though

 **Casper:** Yeah, but harmless ones

 **Casper:** He wouldn't make us worry like this just for fun, something's wrong

 **DK:** I hope we find out soon

 **Bunny:** Yeah

 **Victim:** We just have to wait for Minghao to come back now

 **DK:** Yes, I hope it's soon

 **Bunny:** I think we all do


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened?

**Bambam**

I fucked up so bad Minghao

 

**Minghao**

you're a fucking asshole

 

**Minghao**

you made me worry so fucking much

 

**Minghao**

what happened? are you okay?

 

**Bambam**

I'm sorry

 

**Bambam**

I would have talked to you before but I was drunk and upset

 

**Minghao**

it's fine i guess. where are you?

 

**Bambam**

I'm at mcdonalds I just got out of the police station

 

**Minghao**

wait what the fuck

 

**Minghao**

what do you mean you just got out of jail? what the fuck did you do?

 

**Bambam**

I wasnt in jail, just the station. At the club we were at, when you lost sight of me. I got into a fight with someone. Nothing serious but some1 called the cops and they had to come break us up

 

**Minghao**

what the hell its not like you to start fights. who did you fight with?

 

**Bambam**

Do you remember Mark's friend? Jackson? Him

 

**Minghao**

jackson? hes not a violent person usually

 

**Bambam**

He was drunk, we both wer

 

**Bambam**

*were

 

**Bambam**

We yelled at eachother for a while before kinda fighting over Mark

 

**Minghao**

wait back up a minute. mark was there?

 

**Bambam**

No no, we just fought over him

 

**Minghao**

i'm confused

 

**Bambam**

Turns out Jackson found out about how I rejected Mark. That he couldn't even be happy for us because I hurt him

 

**Minghao**

wait so jackson likes mark?

 

**Bambam**

Apparently

 

**Minghao**

so what did you do about it

 

**Bambam**

What do you mean?

 

**Minghao**

like, have you talked to jackson about it properly?

 

**Bambam**

No

 

**Minghao**

you really should

 

**Bambam**

I know. But I don't know what to say or how to approach this situation

 

**Bambam**

I need help Haohao

 

**Minghao**

i dunno what i can do

 

**Bambam**

I want you there if I talk to him

 

**Minghao**

should i organise a meet-up?

 

**Bambam**

I dont think he wants to talk to me though

 

**Minghao**

its for the best though if he does

 

**Bambam**

I dunno.

 

**Minghao**

look you have to do something, or this will get even messier than it is

 

**Bambam**

I know

 

**Minghao**

wait i have an idea

 

**Bambam**

? Youdo?

 

**Minghao**

maybe

 

**Minghao**

i have jackson's number right?

 

**Bambam**

Yeah?

 

**Minghao**

what if i make a group chat for us? all three of us?

 

**Bambam**

How will that help?

 

**Minghao**

well it means that i can be there to mediate and also you dont have to meet up with him in person so theres no risk of you getting into a fight again

 

**Bambam**

I dont wanna fight again. I dont think we would. We were both just really drunk is all. He even apologised before he left

 

**Minghao**

still. thoughts?

 

**Bambam**

Will he even stay in it?

 

**Minghao**

i honestly have no idea

 

**Minghao**

but it's worth a shot i suppose

 

**Bambam**

True

 

**Bambam**

Okay yeah I think it's a good idea

 

**Bambam**

Maybe it could work

 

**Minghao**

okay, do you want me to do that now or wait until later?

 

**Bambam**

You might as well just do it now I suppose

 

**Minghao**

you gonna be good?

 

**Bambam**

Yeah

 

**Minghao**

you sure?

 

**Bambam**

I'll be fine Hao

 

**Minghao**

if you say so

 

**Minghao**

okay i've made it and jackson's apparently online, come join it

 

**Bambam**

Okay be there in a sec

 

**Minghao**

cool, thanks

 

**Bambam**

No problem


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm late again. Sorry

**Yugyeom**

I'm so pissed off right now

 

**Jungkook**

What?

 

**Jungkook**

y?

 

**Yugyeom**

U seriously have to sak??

 

**Jungkook**

"sak"

 

**Yugyeom**

*ask

 

**Jungkook**

And is it about Bambam?

 

**Yugyeom**

What do u think?

 

**Jungkook**

Hey no need to be a dick. I didn't do anything

 

**Yugyeom**

...

 

**Yugyeom**

You're right. I'm sorry.

 

**Yugyeom**

Im just frustrated

 

**Jungkook**

It's fine I guess, tell me what's upsetting you about Bambam then

 

**Yugyeom**

Why doesn't Bam feel ok with telling me stuff?? It's such bullshit, why does he go to Minghao all the time and not me. We've been best friends for ages, yet he still prefers to talk to Minghao instwad of me apparently.

 

**Yugyeom**

And Bambam said that I hurt him in the texts? How tf did he hurt me? What did he do?What did I do? And why am I so fucking bothered about this??? Like Bambam is my best friend, I sholdnt be so pissed that Mook is talking to Minghao cause they're best friends as well

 

**Jungkook**

Yug I love you but ur an absolute idiot

 

**Yugyeom**

What the fuck Kook?

 

**Jungkook**

You fuckin LIKE Bambam you soggy slice of lunchmeat

 

**Yugyeom**

What the fuck are you talking about?

 

**Jungkook**

You like Bambam. You're just in denial about it. Remember how you said you could not imagine being in a romantic relationship w/Bam? Yeah I call bullshit on that

 

**Jungkook**

I think you know that too

 

**Yugyeom**

.......

 

**Yugyeom**

Yeah I figured that out as well a little while ago. Just after Bam went missing actyually

 

**Jungkook**

And u didn't tell me>

 

**Yugyeom**

I was a bit distracted by other things u know!

 

**Jungkook**

Lol. Well I'm glad to see that ur no longer horrifically oblivious. Now you jst gotta act on your feelings. Tell Bam how you've felt about him this whole time. But maybe not until we know what happened

 

**Yugyeom**

Yeah I'mnot that untactful. And I dunno about that, what about Mark?

 

**Jungkook**

Ur all making me go after Taehyung despite Jimin. You don't really have any legs to stand on there.

 

**Yugyeom**

Ugh I didnt think that there would be any downside to that. I guess so.

 

**Yugyeom**

Look I'll talk to you about it later okay. Meet you at my dorm at 1?

 

**Jungkook**

Sure, See you then


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so late rip

_'Minghao' has created the group chat: 'we're gonna talk about feelings'  
Minghao has added 'Bam' and 'Jackson' to the chat_

**Minghao:** okay so this is just what it says on the tin p much

 **Minghao:** i know that you two fought at the club but i don't know everything so spill

 **Jackson:** Wtf?

 **Bam:** I'm sorry for fighting you and getting u put in jail Jackson

 **Bam:** I didn't mean for that to happen

 **Jackson:** Dude its whatever

 **Bam:** Wait what?

 **Minghao:** you don’t mind?

 **Jackson:** Who are u?

 **Minghao:** i’m bam’s best friend, but i also know mark, I was the one who set them up to begin with

 **Minghao:** you’ve seen me before

 **Jackson:** Don’t remember u

 **Jackson:** Pic?

 **Minghao:** sure

_Minghao has added a picture:_

__

**Minghao:** that’s my latest Instagram post cause i look like a hot mess right now and you’re not getting a selca of me in my pyjamas

 **Bam:** I thought u were getting changed?

 **Minghao:** i –was- but then you said that you didn’t want me to come find you so whatever

 **Jackson:** Ah yea I remember u now

 **Jackson:** Hair threw me off 4 a sec tho, did it used to be blonde?

 **Minghao:** yeah I just dyed it on wednesday, few hours before you two fought actually

 **Jackson:** Cool, it looks good

 **Minghao:** thanks

 **Minghao:** anyway, so why does the fight between you and bam “whatever”? does it not matter?

 **Jackson:** It does matter. His apology doesn’t.

 **Bam:**???

 **Jackson:** It doesn’t matter cus it shouldn’t have happened is all

 **Jackson:** I was rlly fuckin drunk and so were u, but if I was sober I never would have gotten physical over it, no matter how mad I am at u

 **Minghao:** a good mindset to have

 **Minghao:** but why are you mad at bam? what did he do?

 **Jackson:** ngl, I don’t kno. But it made Mark upset and it was apparently something abt u rejecting him

 **Bam:** I didn’t reject him tho?

 **Jackson:** Well howd u explain it then?

 **Bam:** Explain what?

 **Jackson:** Mark bein so upset, he rlly liked u, u know

 **Bam:** Wait fuck you didn’t know?

 **Jackson:** Kno what?

 **Bam:** Minghao u tell him,

 **Minghao:** okay?

 **Minghao:** right, so bambam and mark were never actually together

 **Jackson:** … wat?

 **Minghao:** mark agreed to go out with bam in a fake relationship to make the guy bambam has a crush on jealous

 **Bam:** Not that it worked tho

 **Jackson:** Ur shitting me

 **Jackson:** That’s the lamest excuse ever

 **Minghao:** it’s legit not even an excuse

 **Bam:** I have pics?

 **Jackson:** Send them

_Bam has added a picture:_

**Minghao:** i have a couple as well so here

_Minghao has added a picture:_

**Jackson:** Huh

 **Jackson:** Also nice phone colour choice Bambam

 **Bam:** lmao thanks

 **Bam:** hot pink just slaps honestly

 **Minghao:** do you believe us now then?

 **Jackson:** Yeah I guess so

 **Jackson:** But y fake dating? Who comes up w/that?

 **Minghao:** i did

 **Minghao:** we originally had this huge plan to wait until christmas so we could do something with mistletoe but it ended up not going in that direction so i made a plan to see if i could get bam and yugyeom together. it wasn’t supposed to go like this though.

 **Minghao:** it’s gotten so goddamn messy

 **Bam:** It really has

 **Jackson:** Seems like it

 **Jackson:** So what happened w/Mark then???

 **Bam:** Mark confessed that he liked me liked me. He’d been telling me abt this guy he had a crush on for a while, but that he was too scared to tell them.

 **Bam:** Eventually I told him to just go for it and he did, but the guy ended up being me

 **Bam:** Honestly I was so caught off guard I didn’t know what to think so I asked if I could have some time to think about it and he was super sweet and said yes. I was gonna go out w/him for real but Minghao told me to think it over more in case I end up using Mark as a rebound for Yugyeom, even though we never dated or anything, cause I still have feelings for Yugyeom despite everything.

 **Jackson:** Jesus christ

 **Jackson:** This makes so much sense tho. It explains y Mark thought it was his fault, even tho it isn’t.

 **Minghao:** i mean he did kinda spring the whole “liking” thing on bam like that but i get what you mean

 **Minghao:** my question is, why do you even care?

 **Bam:** What do u mean Hao?

 **Minghao:** i mean that why would jackson even fight you in the club to begin with?

 **Jackson:** Well for 1 he’s my best friend so

 **Bam:** Yea that’s what I thought

 **Bam:** Don’t say you wouldn’t deck someone if they hurt Mingyu Hao

 **Minghao:** i guess so

 **Minghao:** but jackson you said “for one” whats the other thing?

 **Jackson:** I guess u guys did give me ur explanation, so its my turn now

 **Jackson:** Right ok

 **Jackson:** So Mark and I have been friends 4 ages, and I had a crush on him for a couple years which kinda faded as we went on. But then 1 night a few months ago we both got real fuckin drunk while he was over at my house and we ended up sleeping together, and suddenly all my feelings were back.

 **Jackson:** When I woke up the next morning I felt disgusted and confused but I had a crush on him again. I didn’t kno how we were gonna move on from this

 **Jackson:** Turns out I didn’t need 2 worry cause Mark didn’t even remember that we had fucked.

 **Bam:** Oh shit

 **Jackson:** I got so scared he would be mad at me and I froze and didn’t tell him what happened, he still doesn’t know what we even did that night and I feel so guilty. I knew that Mark didn’t deserve someone that would hide that shit from him so I came up with a plan to try and get him with a guy he deserved. Cus I knew that I could get rid of my feelings for him and be happy for my best friend should he find someone he could be happy with.

 **Jackson:** He eventually came 2 me and said he’d met this guy called Bambam and that they were dating and I was so happy for him ngl. He told me that he rlly liked u and so when I saw how he was trying not to be upset on Wednesday I got so mad. I guess it was a mixture of being mad at u for making him feel like that, but also mad at myself for thinking it was my place to feel bad on his behalf

 **Jackson:** Anyway I got real drunk at the club and got kicked out for being rowdy so I went to another club which is where I saw u. I was so angry that I didn’t even realise we were fighting until the security was pulling us off of eachother and calling the police.

 **Jackson:** That’s y I said it’s whatever

 **Jackson:** Cause u didn’t rlly deserve for me to b punching u like that when I was mostly angry at myself as well as u

 **Bam:** Hey I punched u as well!

 **Jackson:** Yeah but compared 2 me uve got such weak noodle arms

 **Jackson:** Ur lucky I didn’t hit ur face

 **Bam:** I hit urs tho so what does that say?

 **Jackson:** That I’m gonna have to deal with my black eye for a few days

 **Bam:** Wait shit that give u a black eye!!??

 **Jackson:** Just a little 1

 **Bam:** Shit I’m sorry

 **Jackson:** It’s fine

 **Jackson:** Hearing all of this makes me more sorry for even being mad at u in the 1st place, since all u were was confused ab tur feelings

 **Jackson:** *abt ur

 **Minghao:** yeah but you had no way of knowing this whole convoluted thing we had going on so your anger is at least a little justified.

 **Jackson:** I guess so??

 **Jackson:** So what u going 2 do abt that guy u like Bam?

 **Bam:** I guess I’m gonna have to let him go

 **Bam:** He hasn’t said anything this whole time I was dating Mark. I just gotta accept that he’ll never see me as anything more than a best friend

 **Jackson:** Shit

 **Jackson:** Sorry dude

 **Bam:** Don’t be. Its my own fault

 **Bam:** What about u? What you gonna do about Mark?

 **Jackson:** What d u mean?

 **Bam:** U should confess that u still like him

 **Jackson:** What!?

 **Jackson:** Hell no!

 **Minghao:** i agree with bam, and why not?

 **Jackson:** Did u not hear anything I was just talking about? I don’t deserve him. Plus he likes u so I have literally no chance.

 **Bam:** Listen Jackson. I like Mark, he’s a great guy. But he’s not the guy I want. And if u don’t at least try and confess to him what uve been feeling this whole time then u might never kno how he feels.

 **Bam:** Learn from my mistakes, I should have just told Yug from the beginning I had a crush on him, but I was scared and I didn’t and it lead to this whole big mess. Do u want something like that 2 happen to u and Mark?

 **Jackson:** No

 **Bam:** Then should u try?

 **Jackson:** …

 **Minghao:** hey guys i’m getting a text so i’m gonna peace out

 **Minghao:** glad you got your shit sorted though, I might be back online later but it’s really late so it’s unlikely

 **Bam:** Ok, thanks for all ur help Haohao

 **Minghao:** no prob

 **Jackson:** Yeah thanks, gnight

 **Minghao:** no problem

 **Minghao:** bye

 **Jackson:** So where r u?

 **Bam:** In a mcdonalds somewhere making use of the free wifi. The policeman offered to drive me home but I said no. Where u?

 **Jackson:** I’m at home, unlike u I accepted the ride

 **Bam:** Good on you lol

 **Jackson:** Thanks

 **Jackson:** U should be getting home though

 **Bam:** I kno. I’ll head out soon.

 **Bam:** Sorry again, abt the fight

 **Jackson:** Don’t even worry bout it, I’m sorry too

 **Bam:** Its no problem.

 **Jackson:** Thank you

 **Bam:** Anyway I’m gonna take ur advice and head out then, make my way back home and catch some sleep since I’ve been at the station this whole time

 **Jackson:** Good plan

 **Jackson:** Talk 2 u some other time then

 **Jackson:** Hipefully under better cicumstances

 **Jackson:** *hopefully

 **Bam:** Lmao yeah, hopefully

 **Bam:** See you

 **Jackson:** Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OH MY GOD WHERE WERE YOU!??!!?" "I THOUGHT THIS WAS ABANDONED!""
> 
> I'll explain everything. I obviously had final exams, a-levels to be precise, the ones that would get my ass into uni, so sorry, but I had to take time off to revise and it kept slipping my mind to put up an AN so that's my bad.  
> I actually got into my dream university as well! And I've been here for about three weeks now and I'm settling in enough to start writing Kinda Bad again so yay! 
> 
> "But why didn't you upload in the weeks of holiday you had?"
> 
> Well, I had to sort out a metric fuckton of shit. I had to get my DSA allowance and equipment (which was a fucking hassle and literally only just got sorted after THREE MONTHS), had to get a bank account (also a hassle) and get ready for uni. Not to mention that I got into the Detroit: Become Human fandom and started a fic for that. I love you guys and appreciate you all so much for reading, but Reset (the dbh fic i just mentionned) gets more notes on a single chapter than like three of Kinda Bad's combined, and it's not even a fifth the amount of chapters this is. So you can't blame me for putting all my effort into Reset instead of this fic.
> 
> THAT BEING SAID  
> I'm back and I'm going to be updating Kinda Bad again. Uploads are gonna be spotty, not going to lie. Not only am I still writing Reset, but also I'm still settling into university so I don't have as much free time for Kinda Bad as I would like. 
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter and are excited for coming ones though ^^'' Again, sorry for the wait.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and are revealed

**Jungkook**

Hey is Bam okay?

 

**Minghao**

yeah he’s fine, you can ask him about it later but it should be sorted

 

**Minghao**

well not all sorted but more sorted at least

 

**Jungkook**

That’s good

 

**Jungkook**

You want me to get in contact with Mark or something?

 

**Minghao**

no he’s kind of the problem actually

 

**Jungkook**

Did they break up or something? Is that what happened?

 

**Minghao**

ok, i’m going to tell you something but if you tell someone, and i mean ANYONE, i Will stab you in your sleep and also release that pic of you with the red t-shirt

 

**Jungkook**

P[ASDOFJDEWS

 

**Jungkook**

HOW DOD YOU EVEEN HAVE THAT PIICTURE??!?!?

 

**Minghao**

;)

 

**Jungkook**

Terrifying. Thank you. You gonna tell me now?

 

**Minghao**

bam and mark were never actually dating, it was all just a scheme

 

**Jungkook**

Wait what

 

**Minghao**

they fake dated and it turned into a whole thing and now everything kinda sucks

 

**Jungkook**

Jesus

 

**Jungkook**

This is fucking insane

 

**Jungkook**

Why would Bambam even fake date someone?? Doesn’t sound like him

 

**Minghao**

well it wasn’t his idea, it was mine.

 

**Jungkook**

???

 

**Minghao**

bam wanted to confess to some guy but didn’t know if the guy liked him so fake dated mark to see if it would make the guy jealous

 

**Jungkook**

That’s so fanfictiony

 

**Minghao**

i know

 

**Jungkook**

But why wouldn’t he tell us then???

 

**Jungkook**

wait

 

**Jungkook**

Is it someone in our group? Is that why he didn’t say anything on the gc or something?

 

**Minghao**

who gave you the right to be that smart?

 

**Jungkook**

Wow thanks

 

**Minghao**

but yeah its someone in the group

 

**Jungkook**

Is it you?

 

**Minghao**

take back what i said about you being smart you’re fucking dumb as shit

 

**Jungkook**

Yeah okay I’ll give you that, I was being real stupid there

 

**Jungkook**

Well I doubt it’s Mingyu, Jaehyun or Seokmin is the crush cause they’re all straight, so that leaves me and Yugyeom.

 

**Jungkook**

Wait don’t tell me its fucking yugeom

 

**Minghao**

what? why?

 

**Jungkook**

I cant fucking believe this

 

**Minghao**

can’t believe what!?

 

**Jungkook**

How much money do you have for sending pics over texts???

 

**Minghao**

enough. show me

 

**Jungkook**

 

**Minghao**

Holy fhit

 

**Minghao**

Holy shiiiiiiiiitt what the fuck

 

**Minghao**

asldkjfhwsa

 

**Minghao**

yugyeom LIKES bambam!??!?

 

**Jungkook**

Tbf it’s a new development though we were talking about it as soon as Bam and Mark started dating.

 

**Minghao**

fuck bam literally just talked about trying to get rid of his feelings for yugyeom

 

**Jungkook**

WHAT!?

 

**Minghao**

 

**Jungkook**

Oh fuck

 

**Jungkook**

That’s not good

 

**Minghao**

an understatement

 

**Jungkook**

What do we do?

 

**Minghao**

are you kidding?

 

**Minghao**

i’ve done enough messing around in bam’s love life. i’m the reason we’re even in this mess

 

**Jungkook**

Yeah but this is different

 

**Jungkook**

They both like eachother! We should at least let them know!

 

**Minghao**

you think that would work?

 

**Jungkook**

I think so yeah

 

**Minghao**

well lets not do it tonight. bam’s had a long day and i think we would all benefit from waiting till tomorrow

 

**Jungkook**

But what about Bam losing his feelings??

 

**Minghao**

i’ll talk to him, make sure that he’s sure okay?

 

**Jungkook**

I guess so

 

**Minghao**

look it’s late, or early i guess. lets just go to bed and we can do it tomorrow

 

**Jungkook**

Right, that makes sense

 

**Minghao**

night jungkook

 

**Jungkook**

Night


	60. Chapter 60

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **The8:** hey just letting you all know that bam is okay

 **DK:** Oh thank god! What happened?!

 **Tree:** ^^^^^

 **Casper:** ^^^^^^

 **The8:** what the hell are all of you doing online its like 2am?

 **DK:** Waiting to find out what happened!

 **The8:** i really think this is more bambam’s story to tell more than mine tbh

 **The8:** i’m sure he will though so don’t worry.

 **Victim:** Well why tf do u kno about it then?

 **Victim:** God I’m sorry for being a dick I’m just tired and worried

 **The8:** it’s fine

 **The8:** this is all my fault anyway

 **Tree:** What? How?

 **The8:** i don’t wanna get into it right now, but just know that i’m going to fix this

 **The8:** look i think we should all meet up tomorrow and discuss this whole situation. it's a little bit of a mess to talk about online. we're all free at 3 right?

 **DK:** I have a seminar but I can skip?

 **The8:** no don't bother, classes all finish at 5 so we can meet up there.

 **Tree:** Cafe Habit?

 **The8:** sure, sounds good to me

 **Casper:** Right, well as thankful as I am that Bam is ok I think I'm dying and I'm going to bed

 **Tree:** Yeah same

 **Victim:** Same

 **The8:** me too tbh

 **The8:** goodnight everyone

 **Victim:** Gnight

 **Bunny:** Night guys

 **DK:** Good morning technically

 **DK:** But yeah, night

 **Tree:** Goodnight! Or morning.

 **Casper:** Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol filler before Big Plot


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Plot

**Bambam**

Y did u leave??

 

**Yugyeom**

Take a wild guess

 

**Bambam**

Because of what haohao said?

 

**Bambam**

Everyone wants 2 kno if ur ok

 

**Yugyeom**

Well I’m not so

 

**Bambam**

What? Why?

 

**Bambam**

R u angry?

 

**Yugyeom**

Yes

 

**Bambam**

I said i was sorry, i didn’t expect u to react like that tho

 

**Yugyeom**

U lied to me Bam

 

**Yugyeom**

Both u and Minghao

 

**Yugyeom**

Because you wanted to play with my emotions

 

**Bambam**

What emotions?!

 

**Bambam**

Yeah I get it was shitty, I kno that, but u didn’t feel anything for me so don’t lie. I’ve seen the texts u sent Jungkook, you didn’t feel sHIT towards me.

 

**Bambam**

In a romantic way I mean

 

**Yugyeom**

Yeah but you still pretended to fake date to see what I would do. R u expecting me to not be mad abt that?

 

**Bambam**

Y would u be mad? Y does it even matter?

 

**Yugyeom**

Why wouldn#t it!?

 

**Bambam**

Uh, maybe cause it wasn’t anything important? It was 2 see if u liked me, and u don’t, so we dropped the act, we were always gonna tell u all when the gig was up. Its not a huge evil secret or anything.

 

**Yugyeom**

U don’t get it

 

**Bambam**

Yeah cause ur not explaining it to me!

 

**Bambam**

Ur being all weird and oddly angry considering no one was even hurt in any of this

 

**Bambam**

Yeah ok thats a lie but u weren’t hurt u specifically shouldn’t be this angry

 

**Yugyeom**

Ffs bam

 

**Bambam**

WHAT?

 

**Bambam**

Am I missing something???

 

**Yugyeom**

It doesn’t matter

 

**Bambam**

??????

 

**Bambam**

Look can u come back to the cafe? The group is asking bout u 

 

**Yugyeom**

I dont wanna be there rite now

 

**Bambam**

Because of me and hao?

 

**Yugyeom**

Kinda

 

**Bambam**

Tf u mean kinda?? This is getting fucking ridiculous 

 

**Yugyeom**

Oh so now UR mad

 

**Bambam**

WTF Is that supposed to even mean!?

 

**Yugyeom**

What right do u have to be mad! U weren#t lied to for months

 

**Bambam**

WHY R U SO BOTHERED BY THAT? UR NEVER THIS MAD W/ME, EVEN ABOUT STUFF WORSE THAN THIS

 

**Yugyeom**

SHUT UP. THATS NOT THE QUESTION I ASKED U. 

 

**Yugyeom**

So if ur not going to ansewer it u can stop texting me now 

 

**Bambam**

Y r u being such an ass?

 

**Bambam**

This isn’t like u 

 

**Bambam**

But u wanna kno y I’m upset? Sure. 

 

**Bambam**

I fell 4 my best friend and was so scared of making it awkward that I fake dated some guy who turned out to be lovely, and then i find out that the guy i fell for doesn’t feel that way and when I go to break it off, lovely guy admits he has a crush on me even tho I dont like him back, leaving me in a rlly rlly awkward position where no matter what I do I’m hurting someone. Now when I tell my friends, when I tell you the truth abt how I feel, u run off and say I have no right to be upset, w/out even telling me y YOURE upset

 

**Bambam**

So yea thats y Im mad

 

**Bambam**

U happy now?

 

**Yugyeom**

Bam I didn’t think about it that way, and I’m sorry for running out. But there is a reason why I’m so upset abt this whole situation.

 

**Bambam**

Can u tell me y?

 

**Yugyeom**

I dont want to make everything worse

 

**Bambam**

How could u possibly make this worse? This whole thing is already a shitshow

 

**Yugyeom**

I think I could

 

**Bambam**

Ok???

 

**Bambam**

U kno what, I hate this so much, I wish I had never agreed to the plan. Now not only have I ruined any chance with my crush, I’ve also lost my best friend?? Fuck me I guess. 

 

**Yugyeom**

U havent lost me, I’m just mad

 

**Bambam**

Pls tell me why. Please

 

**Yugyeom**

No. I cant 

 

**Bambam**

Bullshit

 

**Bambam**

Its me isn’t it? U hate me. U think I’m, disgusting because I like u 

 

**Yugyeom**

What? No! 

 

**Bambam**

Don’t lie 2 me!! Thats y u wont tell me what it is! 

 

**Yugyeom**

It’s not! I swear! 

 

**Bambam**

Yeah whatever. I’m turning my phone off. 

 

**Yugyeom**

Wait no! Bam!

 

**Yugyeom**

Bambam please come back! 

 

**Yugyeom**

BAM!

 

**Yugyeom**

Ill come back to the cafe and find u irl I swear to god

 

**Yugyeom**

Bam

 

**Yugyeom**

I’m puttting my shoes on now

 

**Yugyeom**

I’m ooming 

 

**Bambam**

Ur lucky I respect Minghao and Jungkook enough 2 listen to them and talk 2 u again. What do u want?

 

**Yugyeom**

I need 2 tell you something! 

 

**Bambam**

Dont wanna hear it

 

**Yugyeom**

YES YOU DO

 

**Yugyeom**

Maybe

 

**Bambam**

I’m rlly sure i don’t. But fine, what is it?

 

**Yugyeom**

I’m coming over to tell you irl

 

**Bambam**

What?

 

**Bambam**

Yugyoem I really dont want to talk about this rn ok? Just tell me here

 

**Yugyeom**

I cant please let me see you

 

**Bambam**

No. Yugyeom I’ve left the cafe and I’m not telling u where I am/. Stop

 

**Yugyeom**

Bam this isn’t something I wanna say over text

 

**Bambam**

I’m turning my phone off again Yugyeom. And its not going back on this time

 

**Yugyeom**

DONT

 

**Yugyeom**

BAMBAM

 

**Yugyeom**

I LIKE YOU TOO OKAY!!!

 

**Yugyeom**

I’M NOT LYING

 

**Yugyeom**

I’’m mad because I figured out I liked u a little while ago but I thought u were taken and I’m mad I didn’t realise sooner before all this happened

 

**Yugyeom**

Bam??

 

**Yugyeom**

I have proof! Ask Jungkook, he knows! I told him! I told Minghao! Ask him too! I have screeshots

 

**Yugyeom**

Please talk to me

 

**Yugyeom**

I’m sorry

 

**Yugyeom**

fuck

 

**Bambam**

Do you really mean that?

 

**Yugyeom**

U didn’t leave!!

 

**Bambam**

I was abt to close my phone when ur message came through and i froze, are u lying? Cause that would be super super shitty of u 

 

**Yugyeom**

I’m not. I promise

 

**Yugyeom**

Literally ask Jungkook and Minghao, I told them. I realised that i like you as well Bam

 

**Yugyeom**

Romantically 

 

**Bambam**

…

 

**Bambam**

Well wtf do we do now then?

 

**Yugyeom**

xD I don#t kno

 

**Yugyeom**

Can I come speak 2 u properly pls? In person?

 

**Bambam**

Yeah, of course u can

 

**Yugyeom**

Where r u?

 

**Bambam**

Library, second floor, the table in the corner

 

**Yugyeom**

I’ll b there in five minutes

 

**Bambam**

Ok


	62. Chapter 62

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **The8:** hey i have a kinda important question to ask but also not really?

 **Dabdab:** wat?

 **Bunny:** I didn’t get that either but whats ur question Ming?

 **The8:** hold on i want everyone to be online first

 **Bunny:** @Casper @Tree @Victim @DK

 **Casper:** Mingyu is in a seminar atm but try texting him

 **The8:** ok i will thanks

 **DK:** Hi!

 **Victim:** What the fUCK is up kyle?

 **Dabdab:** That’s a dead meme

 **Victim:** UR a dead meme

_Dabdab_ _has added a picture:_

**Dabdab:** Wow I hate u

 **Victim:** u could never hate me

 **Victim:** I like me 2 much

 **Victim:** I like me almost as much as i like u

 **Dabdab** ur the absolute worst

 **Dabdab:** go die

 **Dabdab:** Also come over here so I can kiss u and we can head back to the dorms

 **Tree:** Aww you two are so cute! And I’m here! Hello everyone!

 **DK:** Hello Mingyu!

 **The8:** okay cool we’re all here i’m gonna talk now

 **The8:** you know how we have a house viewing on saturday? would it be okay if Jun came along with us?

 **DK:** I don’t see why not??

 **Tree:** Yes! I want to hang out more with Jun! He’s cool

 **The8:** don’t let him hear you say that, his ego is big enough

 **Victim:** XD Omg. And ye I’m cool w/it as well

 **Casper:** Same

 **The8:** cool i’ll let him know to meet us at the bus station at 2

 **Casper:** Actually can we meet at 1?

 **DK:** Uhhhh why?

 **Casper:** I wanna go out to eat first

 **The8:** id be down for that

 **Tree:** Me too!

 **Dabdab:** Omg yes can we go to mcdonalds

 **Victim:** ^^^^^^^^^^

 **The8:** ew no

 **Victim:** :(

 **Dabdab:** :(

 **Tree:** :(

 **Casper:** Nandos?

 **The8:** hell ye

 **DK:** I could go for a good nandos ngl

 **Dabdab:** Actually yeah actually so could I

 **The8:** wanna use “actually” any more in that sentence lol

 **Dabdab:** Yeah actually

 **Victim:** alfjdalsdk

 **Casper:** See you later guys I gotta go

 **Dabdab:** Awwww bye~

 **The8:** bye- everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on whether or not to pad out the Yugbam for a long time. But I eventually decided to give you all a break from the angst and get on with some other storylines.
> 
> WHAT HAPPENED: Basically Bam and Yugyeom ended up talking about everything that happened from their own perspectives and decided to try dating. This chat takes place 2-3 weeks after the confrontation and everyone is mostly fine now and have decided to move on.


	63. Chapter 63

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** So u know how u can hear a lions roar from like 8 kilometres away?

 **Victim:** how fucked up would it b if they yodelled instead

 **The8** : what the fuck

 **Bunny:** What kinda thought is that?

 **Bunny:** And yes it would be p fucked up I guess

 **Victim:** Just think about it for a moment though like…

 **Victim:** ur just going along minding your own business then suddenly you just hear the faint yodelling of a fantastic beast

 **Victim:** Just out there in the middle of the african savannah

 **The8** : i mean if they always had done that it would be just a normal thing for us

 **The8** : maybe in a parallel universe they do actually yodel

 **The8** : and maybe scottish people roar

 **Victim:** scottish people would be terrifying

 **Victim:** how would they be able to do that with their vocal chords

 **Bunny:** Have you ever met a scottish person?

 **Bunny:** believe me they’re already terrifying

 **Victim:** oh no

 **Victim:** god what if scottish people were lions

 **Victim:** and lions were scottish people

 **Victim:** the english would never have survived

 **The8:** oh they would have died for sure

 **Bunny:** Scots already hate us enough as it is

 **Victim:** But Kookie ur so nice

 **Victim:** why would anyone hate you :(

 **The8:** omg

 **DK:** What the fuck is going on in here on this day?

 **Victim:** Mornin Seokmin

 **DK:** Morning

 **Casper:** Good morning everyone!

 **Bunny:** Morning!

 **The8:** god you all sound like a broken record

 **Dabdab:** MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS

 **Dabdab:** That better?

 **The8:** much. hey bam

 **Dabdab:** What up!

 **Dabdab:** I booked the house viewing btw, the 7 bedroom, I didn’t check if Jun wanted to still room w/us

 **The8:** okay cool thanks, and no he’s fine, he’s rooming with wonwoo next year

 **Dabdab:** Okie

 **DK:** Is this the 10 minute walk or the 20 minute walk one?

 **Dabdab:** Uhhhh give me a sec

 **Bunny:** Should be the 20 min one right?

 **Dabdab:** Ye it is

 **Victim:** Ugh 20 mins is a long time

 **Tree:** I don’t think 20 minutes is that bad!

 **Victim:** Yeah but we live like 5 mins away atm which is much nicer

 **Casper:** Ye but the house is bigger and cheaper, plus bills are included. And double beds

 **The8:** god i would kill to have a double bed again, the single beds of these dorms suck so much

 **Tree:** That’s true, they’re too small

 **Dabdab:** That’s cause ur a giant Mingyu

 **Casper:** Or should you say, “that’s cause ur giant, Ryan”

 **Dabdab:** Wait wtf!!

 **Victim:**!?!??!?!?

 **Bunny:** oH YEAH WE FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS

 **The8:** mingyu you finally picked an english name?

 **Tree:** Yeah! Seokmin and Jaehyun helped me ^^

 **Dabdab:** When even was this and y didn’t u tell us!?

 **Tree:** Umm

 **Tree:** It was just about a week ago now, and I didn’t want to say anything because there was the big mess with Yugyeom and Bambam going on and the time didn’t feel right ^^’

 **Victim:** Goddamn we’re sorry man, but congrats!

 **Dabdab:** Yeah congratulations!

 **The8:** it’s a nice name mingyu

 **Tree:** Aww thanks guys :D

 **Victim:** Goddamn how much else have we missed because of the big mess?

 **Dabdab:** GASPDFJOGIJFKLDS

 **Dabdab:** JUNGKOOK

 **Dabdab:** HAS ANYTHING HAPPENED WITH TAE AND JIMIN YET THAT U DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABT??

 **Bunny:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh maybe

 **Dabdab:** WHAT THE FUCK MAN SPILL

 **Bunny:** ffs do I have to?

 **The8:** i think you already know what the answer is to that

 **Bunny:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Bunny:** true

 **Bunny:** Basically Tae and I have been out like 5 times to get coffee or lunch and talk about art. That’s it. He invited me to a party next Saturday but idk if I’ll be able 2 go if we have a house viewing or something.

 **Dabdab:** Omgomgomgomg rlly?

 **Bunny:** Why is that exciting?

 **Victim:** Ur like, legit going on dates u realise that right?

 **The8:** was just about to say that

 **Bunny:** What so we cant just hang out as friends?

 **Tree:** Jungkook is right, Minghao you and me go to cafes to eat and hang out all the time and yet we’re not dating or romantically interested in eachother.

 **The8:** true

 **Casper:** Yeah Jungkook has a point. Provided he’s telling the whole truth

 **Bunny:** Hey!

 **DK:** Are you telling the whole truth then?

 **Bunny:** Yeah! That’s legit it, nothing happened, he doesn’t really touch me or anything and he’s friendly but not in a super flirty way I just think that’s kind of how he is. Plus he talks about Jimin all the time, you can def tell that he loves him.

 **Dabdab:** Huh

 **Dabdab:** Then what was all that tension with Tae and Jimin abt then?

 **Casper:** Maybe they just had a fight? It happens.

 **Bunny:** Well if they did they seem to be better now?? I havent really seen Jimin as much as I see Tae so you know.

 **DK:** Yeah we get that

 **Victim:** So u gonna go to the party then?

 **Bunny:** idk

 **DK:** We don’t have plans or a house viewing I don’t think

 **Dabdab:** No we def have a house viewing I booked it for next Saturday

 **Victim:** Ah fuck

 **DK:** What time?

 **Dabdab:** 4pm

 **Tree:** That works for all of us right?

 **Casper:** All of us besides Jungkook

 **Bunny:** Guys it’ll be like an hour at most I can go to both

 **The8:** so you –are- going to the party then?

 **Bunny:** Guess so

 **Bunny:** U guys wanna come?

 **Dabdab:** And spoil ur date? Nah, we can all hang out and go get something to eat

 **Victim:** Hell yeah I’ve been craving Chinese food for so long

 **The8:** can Jun and Wonwoo come or is it just us?

 **Casper:** I’m fine with you bringing them

 **DK:** Yeah same

 **Tree:** More the merrier!

 **Dabdab:** Actually if it’s more the merrier can I invite Jackson and Mark as well?

 **The8:** oh yeah good point

 **DK:** Sure! How are they doing btw?

 **Dabdab:** Surprisingly well all things considered. They’re not together or anything but Mark is over his feelings for me and he and Jackson talked it out and r gonna see if a relationship can develop naturally.

 **Tree:** Awww good for them!

 **Victim:** I love it when things get a happy ending

 **DK:** Same tbh

 **Dabdab:** I knoooow right?

 **Dabdab:** Anyway I have to go I have a workshop booked so I gotta get walkin

 **Tree:** Bye!!

 **Victim:** Can I come hang out w/u I’m bored and got nothing for the rest of the day

 **Dabdab:** Sure, meet you at the art building?

 **Victim:** omw

 **Victim:** Bye everyone!

 **Casper:** Bye – everyone

 **The8:** hey that’s my thing

 **Casper:** My thing now bitch

 **The8:** big dick energy

 **DK:** Wow


	64. Chapter 64

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Victim:** SOME

 **The8:** people need a life

 **Victim:** fuck you man

 **Victim:** ANYWAY

 **Victim:** SOME

 **Dabdab:** people need a life

 **Victim:** BODY NEEDS TO LIGHTEN THE FUCK UP OR THEYLL GET A LAMP TO THE FACE

 **Dabdab:** Knock me tf out with your lamp daddy

 **Dabdab:** oh shit whoops i forget there are children here

 **Dabdab:** Knock me tf out with your lamp d*ddy

 **Dabdab:** There we go

 **Victim:** pwsodifjhjdsppdfk

 **The8:** i feel like a comma would have prevented the misinterpretation i just went through

 **Dabdab:** qpweodifjs

 **Victim:** apsdkfjdksdlf

 **Tree:** Hey guys...

 **Tree:** Have you ever thought about how anything is a boomerang as long as you throw it upwards?

 **Tree:** I have

 **Bunny:** wat

 **The8:** not gonna lie

 **The8:** all the goddamn time mingyu

 **Bunny** : Are you okay Gyu?

 **Tree:** Im a little tired

 **Dabdab:** awwwwwwwwwww

 **Dabdab:** What a Bean

 **Dabdab:** u should probably go to sleep then?

 **Bunny:** It’s only half 9 tho?

 **Tree:** I know and I've got work due tomorrow so I have to stay up and do it or Casey is going to be mad again

 **Tree:** So I'm talking to you to keep me awake!

 **Victim:** Fair enough

 **Tree:** So where are you all then? Are any of you in bed as well?

 **Bunny:** Nah I'm in one of the art rooms

 **The8:** at 9pm? they allow you to stay in that late?

 **Bunny:** Ye. u can't stay in the workshops past 8 cause you have to book them and stuff but the normal art rooms you can stay in all night cause they don't have any supplies in besides the ones u bring w/u.

 **Tree:** Oh, that's pretty cool

 **Bunny:** Yeah I guess

 **Dabdab:** Me and Jaehyun are hanging out, he says hi and that his phone is dead so he can't be on the gc

 **Victim:** r.i.p

 **DK:** Hello everyone, and I just got off the phone from talking to my parents

 **Dabdab:** That sounds fun

 **DK:** Not really

 **Tree:** Oh? Why?

 **Bunny:** ^^^

 **DK:** We're having a bit of a fight at the moment. Nothing bad though.

 **Tree:** Oh no! Why?

 **The8:** yeah what happened? it's not like you and your parents to fight

 **DK:** Well it's not really even a fight tbh. They're just upset that I'm not keeping in contact with them as much, so I suppose I'm more guilty than anything.

 **Bunny:** Well that's good then

 **Bunny:** That ur not fighting that is

 **DK:** Yeah guess so

 **Victim:** HA! I don't even talk to my parents

 **Dabdab:** Yeah we get it you’re a true badass, whatever

 **Victim:** excuse me

 **Victim:** I'll have u know I have a great ass :p

 **The8:** yeah okay lol

 **Victim:** Whats that supposed to mean?

 **The8:** just that you don't really have an ass

 **Dabdab:** podkfjdkw;dlkfkldfl

 **Bunny:** Look who's talking

 **The8:** i'm not trying to be hypocritical i'm just saying

 **Victim:** I do too have an ass take that back! And it’s not flat!

 **The8:** uhuh sure

 **Victim:** Stfu maybe? Ur just being a dick for the sake of it now

 **The8:** i’m not!

 **The8:** i have legitimate scientific evidence that you got no ass

 **DK:** There are children on this group chat Minghao...

 **Bunny:** Wait who are the children???

 **Victim:** Wait hold on guys I wanna see this “evidence”

_The8 has added 2 pictures:_

**The8:** ass so flat, flatearthers are using it to fake satellite imagery

 **Bunny:** OH MY FUCKING GOE[JOHP

 **Dabdab:** e-rwi[teopyihrgeofwpk

 **DK:** OIJHJKPLKJ

 **Tree:** Oh my god

 **Dabdab:** Jaehyun iis literally screaming in laughter I think he might be dying

 **Victim:** MINGHAO I’M GONNA CHOP UR FUCKING DICK OFF

 **The8:** chopping my dick off aint gonna make ur ass any less flat tho :/

 **DK:** Classic

 **Victim:** Sht the fUCK up

 **Victim:** I HAVE A GREAT ASS

 **Dabdab:** -I- like ur ass Yugyeom

 **Victim:** Thank u Bam

 **The8:** ew, bye

 **DK:** Did he literally leave?

 **Bunny:** I think so

 **Dabdab:** What a legend

 **Victim:** Stop praising that jerk

 **Dabdab:** Omg

 **Tree:** I'm going to go work on my project, goodnight everyone

 **Dabdab:** Goodnight from me and Jaehyun

 **DK:** Yeah goodnight Mingyu

 **Bunny:** Night

 **Victim:** Gnight everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it's so nice to be doing crack again....
> 
> ..... shame it's not gonna last very long :'( 
> 
> :)


	65. Chapter 65

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **The8:** my legs are fucking -covered- in bruises cause of that goddamn coffee table

 **The8:** i swear it’s out to get me

 **Victim:** Coffee table you say?

 **The8:** well yeah. what else is going to be leaving bruises on my shins?

 **Victim:** idk a strangely talented crab?

 **The8:** this is the humour for today, folks and it isn’t getting any better

 **The8:** but i’m so pissed at the placement of it that i might just move it

 **Victim:** But where else are you going to put it?

 **The8:** i have no idea

 **The8:** anywhere away from the middle of the room

 **Dabdab:** how pissed

 **Dabdab:** on a scale of 1 to murderous

 **Dabdab:** Would the dorm managers be if we taped it to the ceiling?

 **The8:** it stops at murderous?

 **Victim:** That sounds amazing let’s do it

 **Casper:** I have duct tape if you want it?

 **Casper:** Im walking over in 5 minutes

 **The8:** should i be concerned as to why you have duct tape?

 **The8:** i feel like i should be concerned as to why you have duct tape

 **Casper:** My dad took it from work. Its the stuff they use to pretend there isnt tears in the carpet or to warn customers about the step so they cant sue

 **Casper:** Its bright yellow and black!

 **The8:** bright and obvious

 **The8:** it’s perfect

 **Victim:** wE GONNA FUCK SHIT UP

 **Dabdab:** I’LL FUCK YOU UP

 **Victim:** LOOKING FORWARD TO IT

 **The8:** what just happened?

 **Casper:** I don't actually have an answer for that

 **Victim:** Some powerful bonding moments between two homos that;s what happened

 **Dabdab:** Pretty much

 **The8:** why am i even still in this friendgroup?

 **Victim:** Cause u love us and we all love eachother  <3

 **The8:** I hate you yugyeom.

 **Victim:** nuuuuuuu D:

 **Casper:** I’m heading over to the lounge now then see you guys soon

 **Victim:** Cya soon!

 **Dabdab:** bye bye! see you soon!

 **Dabdab:** So what we gonna do till he gets here then?

 **Victim:** I suppose we could do absolutely nothing as we watch time go by?

 **Dabdab:** Sounds like fun

 **Dabdab:** I love sitting and doing nothing

 **Victim:** Its fine we can just sit and do nothing together

 **Dabdab:** Sounds good to me

 **Dabdab:** see you in the lounge then

 **Victim:** See you soon

 **The8:** god you’re both so fucking gay


	66. Chapter 66

**Kinda Bad**

 

 **Bunny:** Wait I totally forgot are we buying that house then?

 **The8:** no we have another viewing in a few days

 **Bunny:** Alright thanks

 **Dabdab:** Thank god I couldn’t be dealing w/the 20 min walk every day

 **Tree:** I wouldn’t have minded it but the house wasn’t that nice anyway

 **Bunny:** I thought it was nice?

 **DK:** Yeah same it looked fine to me

 **Tree:** The kitchen was too small

 **Dabdab:** Omg of course u realised that

 **Tree:** Of course I did! I specifically look for that in every house we look at **:** )

 **The8:** that, and one of the rooms is way too oversized and i don’t want us fighting over it

 **Dabdab:** I guess so?

 **Dabdab:** Also Jungkook when r u going out again?

 **Bunny:** I need to get changed and stuff but I’ll be heading out innnnnnn

 **Bunny:** 5 hours? Maybe 4 if I wanna get there on time and meet Tae

 **Dabdab:** So you have time to help me w/the shopping?

 **Bunny:** Ye, where do u wanna meet up?

 **Dabdab:** Just the dorms

 **Bunny:** Cool

 **DK:** You nervous? Excited?

 **Bunny:** Who me?

 **DK:** Yeah

 **Bunny:** Nervous/excited abt what?

 **The8:** the party dumbass

 **Bunny:** Why would I b nervous abt the party?

 **DK:** Because of Tae?

 **Bunny:** ??????

 **Bunny:** No?? We’re just going to chill, drink and hang out to celebrate his finished portfolio, nothing else. Y would I be nervous about that?

 **DK:** idk I’m just asking in case you were gonna back out and come get food with us

 **Bunny:** Oh, nah I’ll be fine, thanks tho

 **DK:** No problem

 **Dabdab:** What the fuck

 **Tree:** What?

 **Dabdab:** What The Fuck

 **Tree:** What?!?!

 **Dabdab:** Ok I am OUTRAGED and I need ur honest opinions - do i strike any of u as a bottom bitch??

 **Victim:** yes

 **Casper:** Yes

 **The8:** yes

 **DK:** Yes

 **Bunny:** Yes

 **Dabdab:** Ok this is bullying

 **Dabdab:** Anthony just called me a bottom bitch and I now Loathe him

 **The8:** he's right tho

 **Casper:** This is incredible

 **The8:** wait don’t you only have like one class with anthony? why are you hanging out with anyway?

 **Dabdab:** banter

 **The8:** nice

 **Victim:** Ok srsly tho, y did he think you were a bottom bitch?

 **Dabdab:** I have no idea/???

 **Dabdab:** Im a goddamn Sassy Switch not some bottom bitch

 **DK:** Maybe you have an aura about you?

 **Tree:** Sassy?

 **Bunny:** Wait no I take it back, Bam u don’t strike me as a bottom bitch actually now that I think abt it

 **Dabdab:** Thank you Jungkook!

 **Bunny:** Ur ass is way too flat to pull off being a bottom

 **Dabdab:** Wait a fuckin minute

 **Casper:** oH MY GOD

 **Dabdab:** wHY

 **Dabdab:** I might be dying?

 **Dabdab:** Is this what death feels like?

 **The8:** idk maybe

 **Casper:** Wait no Bambam you can’t die yet I have collected Evidence

 **Dabdab:** Yep I’m dying

 **Dabdab:** Bye world

 **Casper:** Shut up you overdramatic potato and listen to my evidence

 **Casper:** I’ll let you all interpret it. But exhibit 1 **:**

_Casper has added a picture **:** _

**Victim:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Victim:** U lookin fine af there Bam

 **Dabdab:** Why...

 **Dabdab:** Do u have that?

 **Casper:** Scrapbooking

 **Dabdab:** I'm being serious

 **Casper:** Shush up I take pictures of all of you all the time

 **Casper:** But that’s not the point

 **Casper:** Based on this pic, is Bambam a bottom bitch? Discuss.

 **Dabdab:** Do Not Discuss.

 **Victim:** I mean he v slender, and got decent enough hips

 **Dabdab:** Stop.

 **Dabdab:** Yugyeom, ur my bf, y aren’t u defending me?

 **Victim:** Revenge for when u didn’t stick up 4 me when Minghao was saying I had a flat ass

 **Dabdab:** …. Gdi

 **DK:** If I may jump on the bandwagon

 **DK:** His spine also curves pretty well in the photo, showing his flexibility

 **Dabdab:** Please end this.

 **Tree:** He’s not too muscular either on the arms

 **Dabdab:** God? Is that u? Coming to save me? To grant me the Sweet Release of death?

_Casper has added a photo **:**_

**Casper:** Keep discussing

 **Dabdab:** OH MY GOD

 **Victim:** MMmMmMmMmMmmMmMmMmMm ;) ;P

 **Dabdab:** S TO P IT

 **Bunny:** Switch?

 **DK:** Maybe

 **The8:** powerbottom

 **Dabdab:** I AM LEAVING THS FRIEND GROUP

 **Dabdab:** I AM GOING TO HEAD OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND TELLING THEM TO DELETE MY UNIVERSITY APPLICATION ANDT HEN I AM MOVING TO PANAMA

 **Tree:** Panama?

 **Casper:** Isn’t there only, like, a giant canal in Panama?

 **Dabdab:** GOOD

 **Dabdab:** I CAN THROW MYSELF OFF OF IT

 **Tree:** Nooooo don’t! We’ll stop we promise!

 **Bunny:** Do we?

 **Tree:** Yes!

 **Dabdab:** Thank you Mingyu

 **Tree:** **:** D

 **Bunny:** Okay I gotta ask, what is that second photo from even?

 **Casper:** Bam did a charity show a year ago for dance and for Some Reason decided to take his shirt off

 **Dabdab:** I WAS DRUNK

 **Bunny:** WHY WERE YOU DRUNK AT A CHARITY SHOW?!

 **Dabdab:** FREE BOOZE

 **Bunny:** Yeah ok fair enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 1) Can you tell I'm looking for an apartment for uni?  
> 2) No that first pic is not actually Bambam it's L.Joe from Teen Top but just pretend k?  
> 3) Jungkook at the party next chapter!


End file.
